Eso fue de mi en el pasado'
by Xonwa2016
Summary: Tras la traicion por parte de sus amigos despues de ganar la Liga Kalos, Ash desaparece durante un tiempo para reclutar a algunos conocidos que no lo traicionaron y que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en su venganza pero tendra que planificarla para que pueda ser perfecta. (El formato de lectura cambia a partir del Cap 9) HISTORIA ABILITYSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Un chico de piel morena, ojos cafés, pelo alborotado color azabache y con marcas de ''z'' estaba montado en su Charizard mientras cruzaba el mar entre Hoen y Kanto. En su hombro iba su fiel e inseparable Pikachu con una mirada seria hacia el horizonte.

Detrás de él se podía observar a otro Charizard en el cual iba montado un hombre con piel clara, pelo entre negro y azulado, ojos azules y con una bufanda que parecía esponja de color azul. A su lado se observaba a un chico de piel morena, con pelo de color verde y ojos celestes que iba montado en un Flygon Shiny (Que suerte tiene el cabron).

Los tres iban a la misma dirección siguiendo al primero como si fuese su líder.

Desconocido 1: ''Pronto Pikachu, pronto les mostraremos a los demás que estaban equivocados sobre nuestra fuerza''

 ** _Escena retrospectiva_**

Se mostraba al mismo desconocido unos 4 años atrás en Kalos, esa hermosa región donde las mega evoluciones se podían ver en todas parte. Se encontraba caminando con un trofeo en sus brazos que demostraba ser el ganador de la liga Kalos. Su nombre era Ash K. (No me digas) un chico originario de Pueblo Paleta de la región Kanto que llevaba años viajando pos varias regiones, conociendo pokemon y legendarios y también ''AMIGOS''.

Ash: Vamos Pikachu, no puedo esperar a mostrarle este trofeo a mis amigos seguro estará felices porque al fin pude ganar una Liga.

Su fiel Pikachu solo afirmo con la cabeza y con su típico ''Pika''

Los 2 se acercaba al Centro Pokemon (CP para abreviar) donde lo esperaban sus ''AMIGOS''

Cuando entro fue a sentarse a una mesa donde dejo su trofeo en la misma. Se relajó un poco, pero escucho unas voces que le parecían familiares, y sí que lo eran.

Desconocido 1: ''Hasta que al fin el perdedor gana algo, me sorprendió que a estas alturas gane algo cuando me gano en Jotho pensé que era alguien digno, pero me equivoque, me arrepiento de haberlo conocido en Kanto''.

Ash reconoció esa voz, era de Gary su primer rival, quedo sorprendido por lo que le había dicho sobre él.

Desconocido 2: ''Nunca pensé que tendría que acompañarlo en su primer viaje por ese tonto sueño de ser Maestro Pokemón, solo lo seguía porque no quería seguir en el gimnasio con mis hermanas y también porque me debe una bicicleta''.

Desconocido 3: ''A mi igual me debe una bicicleta, mi hermano y yo solo lo acompañamos por Hoen porque queríamos salir de nuestras aburridas vidas, al principio me creí que era broma de que fuera entrenado pero le seguí el juego porque solo lo usaba para poder seguir de viaje''

Desconocido 4: ''Parece que no soy a la única que le deben bicicleta, hubiera sido mejor haber conocido primero a Paul que al perdedor de Ash''

Desconocido 5: ''Al principio también pensé que era una broma lo de que era entrenador por su actitud, pero cuando me dijo que Unova era a la quinta Liga que se enfrentaría me sorprendí demasiado, es solo un perdedor que necesita llamar la atención''

Ash supo de quienes eran las voces al instante, sus antiguas compañeras le habían mentido sobre su amistad nunca pensó que Misty, May, Dawn e Iris fueran así de crueles con él.

Desconocido 6: ''Y yo que fue el que lo acompaño durante 4 regiones soportando su estupidez y cocinándole como si de un amigo se tratase, ojala hubiera preferido quedarme en mi gimnasio cuando lo conocí, y no viajar con él''

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ash, su compañero Brock también lo había despreciado durante sus viajes. La amistad que tenía con Brock lo hacía ver como si fuese su hermano mayor.

Brock: ''Y ahora solo falta felicitarlo por ganar la Liga Kalos, después de eso volveré a Kanto y no pienso volver a verlo más, ¿usted también piensan hacer lo mismo con él verdad?

Todos los antiguos compañeros de viaje de Ash dijeron ''Si'', para Ash esto era un golpe bajo pensar que sus supuestos amigos estaban felices porque él al fin había ganado una Liga.

Ash: ''vámonos Pikachu no hay nada que hacer aquí''

Pikachu tampoco estaba feliz por esto, al contrario estaba molesto por creer que todos sus amigos venían a felicitarlo porque Ash había ganado al fin una Liga.

Ambos se fueron del CP con el trofeo en mano. Ash estaba pensando en que hacer y muy deprimido.

Ash: ''Pikachu, vámonos de aquí, vámonos de Kalos y hagámonos lo suficientemente fuertes para poder demostrarles a los demás lo fuerte que somos''

Pikachu sintió su depresión ya que lo había dicho en un tono sombrío, el solo asintió. Ash de su cinturón saco una pokebola, de la que salió su Charizard.

Ash: ''Charizard, llévanos lejos de aquí, lo más lejos posible por favor''

Charizard puso cara de duda por lo que le solito su entrenador.

Ash: ''Si te preguntas porque te pido esto, te lo explicare cuando estemos en el aire, ¿De acuerdo?''

Charizard solo asintió y dejo que Ash se subiera en su lomo. Cuando subió, Charizard solo elevo vuelo lo más rápido que pudo.

Luego de unos minutos Ash podía ver Kalos a lo lejos mientras su Charizard volaba a toda velocidad.

Ash: **''Ya nos volveremos a ver y para cuando eso suceda yo, ya no seré el mismo, lo prometo''.** Se dijo a si mismo mentalmente.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Ash: ''Mi promesa será cumplida, pronto mis queridos amigo, muy pronto me verán de nuevo''.

Su Pikachu lo miro con determinación y asintió.

Desconocido 1: ''Ash, está atardeciendo bajemos y sigamos mañana''.

Ash: ''Esta bien Alan, bajaremos aquí, ¿Shouta cuando estemos abajo puedes cocinarnos un poco?''

Shouta: ''Esta bien Ash, puedo hacer un poco de arroz con vegetales si quieres''

Ash: ''Esta bien Shouta, mañana mismo llegaremos a nuestro destino''

Después de esa conversación descendieron a una isla en la que había árboles en los cuales ponerse debajo. Cuando Shouta termino de hacer la comida le pregunto algo a Ash.

Shouta: ''Oye Ash una pregunta''

Ash: '' ¿Si? ''

Shouta: '' ¿Adónde vamos? ''

Alan: ''Es cierto Ash, nunca nos dijiste a donde vamos exactamente''

Ash solo se quedó callado durante unos segundos y luego suspiro profundamente.

Ash: ''Vamos a un sitio donde talvez todavía tenga amigos como ustedes'' (Ash le conto a Alan y a Shouta lo que oyó el día de la traición de sus supuestos amigos)

Shouta: '' ¿Y cuál es ese tal sitio? ''

Ash: ''La batalla de la Frontera''

 ** _TORRE BATALLA_**

Se podía observar a una mujer de pelo color morado, con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado, piel monera y estatura media-alta.

El nombre de aquella mujer es Anabel o como la llamaban sus compañeros ''La dama de la torre batalla''. Se le veía sentada en una cama de su habitación junto a su Espeon al lado de ella. Anabel tenía la mirada plantada a una ventana por la cual se podía ver el cielo naranja del atardecer, estaba muy deprimida pensando en que le había pasado a nuestro despistado favorito. Lo contare resumido, ella junto los demás cerebros de la Batalla de la Frontera (BF para resumir) cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de Ash, se lamentaban por no poder hacer nada para encontrarlo ya que ellos no sabían nada del desde que se enfrentó a la BF. La más afectada fue Anabel ya que ella se había enamorado de Ash, ella callo en una depresión de la que pudo salir poco a poco, con la ayuda de psicólogos y de sus compañeros pudo salir de la depresión pero ella se lamentaba cada noche la pérdida de su amor secreto. (Al final no tan secreto, ya que los demás saben que está enamorada de Ash, ya que ella misma se los dijo)

Anabel: '' ¿Por qué la vida es cruel con la gente que no se lo merece? ''

Su Espeon la miro con tristeza ya que pudo sentir los sentimientos de su entrenadora, además ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Anabel: ''No te preocupes Espeon todo está bien, solo estoy reflexionando un poco''

Luego de decir eso, Anabel bostezo y se tallo su ojo derecho con su muñeca.

Anabel: ''Bueno, será mejor dormir mañana será un mejor día, lo presiento''

Después de aquello se acostó en la cama y antes de dormirse profundamente digo…

Anabel: ''Buenas noche Ash, donde quieras que estés espero que no te haya sucedido nada malo, descansa''

Y con esto se calló en un profundo sueño.

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE CON NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS_**

Se veía al horizonte como el sol estaba dando en la cara de Alan unos fuertes rayo de sol. (P**o sol mañanero)

Alan: (tallándose los ojos) ''Aaaaaaaa que flojera, bueno hora de despertar a los demás que si no me equivoco deben estar durmiendo''

Y pues así era Ash y Shouta estaban durmiendo y parecía que nada los podía levantar, ni siquiera el sol.

Alan: ''Bueno, a hacer el trabajo matutino diario. (Saca una pokebola de su mochila) Yo te elijo Charizard''

Charizard salió de su pokebola con un gorro de dormir y también bostezando

Alan: ''Bueno Charizard es hora de empezar el día como siempre'' (Le hiso unas señas a su Charizard, lo cual este asintió entendiendo lo que Alan quería decirle) ''Despiértalos por favor''.

Charizard pego un rugido que hiso que varios árboles a la redonda se movieran.

Ash/Shouta: ''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!''

Alan: (Riéndose con su Charizard a su lado) ''Jajajajaja debieron a ver visto sus caras del susto jajajaja''.

Ash/Shouta: ''No es gracioso''

Alan: ''Si como no, bueno ya es hora de levantarse par de flojos, partiremos en media hora''

Ash: '' ¿Partiremos sin tomar desayuno? ''

Alan: ''Así es, supe que cerca de la BF hay un restaurant donde sirven desayunos, almuerzos y cenas''

Ash/Shouta: ''Esta bien''

Y así es como los 3 guardaron sus cosas y partieron vuelo hacia la BF.

 ** _TIEMPO DE SALTO_**

Nuestros protagonistas viajaron durante 1 hora, hasta llegar al restaurant que Alan había dicho.

Shouta: ''Miren este lugar, es muy elegante''

Alan: ''Así es Shouta, los restaurantes cerca del BF tienen que tener clase, ya que la mayoría de personas que vienen a comer aquí son privilegiados o millonarios''

Ash: ''Como si nosotros tuviéramos la suficiente clase para estar aquí Alan''

Alan: ''Vaya que sorpresa Ash, llegamos al restaurant y aun no has pedido nada para comer''

Ash: ''Por lo que veo en la carta de los platos de desayuno, son puros cafés con sándwich de huevo (suspirando) mejor paso y como unas bayas que tenía en la mochila''

Shouta/Alan: ''No vas a comer nada'' (sorprendidos)

Ash: ''Si, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo porque no coma nada''

Alan: ''Bueno no importa, solo desayunamos y partimos de inmediato''

Shouta: ''Si no me equivoco, de este restaurant a la sala principal de la BF solo es media hora caminando''

Ash: '' ¿Enserio? ''

Shouta: A si es Ash

Alan: ''Bueno, entonces iremos caminando a la sala principal después del desayuno''

Ceniza / Shouta: '' Ok ''

 ** _TIEMPO DE SALTO_**

Alan, Shouta y Ash después de media hora de caminata bajo un maravilloso día de primavera, llegaron a la sala principal del BF.

Ash: ''Y llegamos, no era tanto después de todo''

Alan: ''Es cierto, pero ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?

Ash: ''Solo hay que encontrar a Scott''

Shouta: '' ¿Y cómo lo vamos a encontrar por aquí? ''

Alan: ''No es obvio Shouta, solo hay que preguntar por él y eso es todo''

Ash: ''Si es cierto Alan, disculpe señora''

Mujer Random: ''Bienvenido a las salas principales del BF, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señor...?''

Ash: '' Satoshi ''

Alan/Shouta: '' ¿Es enserio? '' (mentalmente)

Mujer Random: ''Ok señor Satoshi, ¿Qué se le ofrece? ''

Ash: ''Venimos a ver a Scott, es algo urgente pero igual podemos esperar''

Mujer Random: ''Muy bien, le avisare inmediatamente, espere por favor'' (Se va por la puerta principal)

Ash: ''Y ahora a esperar''

Alan/Shouta: ''No me digas''

 ** _TORRE BATALLA_**

Se podía observar a 2 personas sentadas en una mesa conversando entre ellas.

Scott: ''Anabel, hace tiempo que no te veía tan bien''

Anabel: ''Scott hoy presiento que pasara algo bueno y espero con todo animo que suceda''

Scott: ''Esperaba hace mucho tiempo verte así de feliz Anabel''

Anabel: ''Gracias Scott''

De repente Mujer Random aparece en la sala.

Mujer Random: ''Disculpe la interrupción señor Scott pero alguien lo busca en la sala principal y dice que es urgente''

Scott: '' ¿Enserio?, bueno tendré que ir, ¿Me quieres acompañar Anabel? ''

Anabel: ''Si porque no, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer ni siquiera entrenadores que enfrentar''

Scott: ''Bueno entonces vamos''

 ** _TIEMPO DE SALTO_**

Scott con Anabel después de 10 minutos llegaron a la sala principal

Scott: '' ¿Quién me estará buscando? ''

Anabel: ''No sé quién será pero tengo un buen presentimiento''

Scott: ''Si tú lo dices''

Anabel: ''Yo entro después de ti''

Scott entra al edificio y pregunta

Scott: '' ¿Quién es el que me llamado? ''

Shouta: '' ¿Ese hombre gordo con camisa hawaiana es Scott? ''

Ash: ''Si lo es pero no esta tan gordo como antes ¿Sabes? ''

Scott: '' ¿Qué dijiste muchacho? '' (Con una vena marcada en la frente)

Shouta: ''Nada'' (Inserte cara de trollface aquí)

Ash: ''No lo molestes Scott es la primera impresión''

Anabel/Scott: '' ¿Lo/Me conoces? Y ¿Quién eres? ''

Ash: '' ¿No me reconocen la voz? ''

Scott: ''Se parece a la de un viejo amigo''

Alan: ''Ash, por favor apúrate''

Anabel se quedó en silencio al oír ese nombre y es Scott hablo

Scott: '' ¿A-Como-Ash? ''

Ash: ''Así es Scott, soy yo, Ash''


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Había un silencio muy incómodo en la sala, todos miraban a Ash. Hasta que Anabel hablo.

Anabel: ''No puede ser, Ash ¿De verdad eres tú? '' (Mientras sus ojos se humedecían)

Ash: ''Claro Anabel, que acaso ¿No me reconoces?'' (Pregunto de una manera triste)

En eso Anabel sorpresivamente abraza Ash sollozando en su pecho.

Anabel: ''Ash, ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera?... Nos tenías a todos preocupados y…. '' (Decía mientras lloraba)

Ash: ''Ya Anabel calma, todo está bien, ¿Ok?, mírame estoy sano y salvo''

Anabel solo rompía en llanto mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Ash.

Scott: ''Es bueno que estés bien Ash. Nos tuviste preocupados durante mucho tiempo muchacho'' (Con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Ash solo asintió mientras correspondía al abrazo de Anabel.

Ash: ''En verdad lo siento mucho por preocuparlos tanto, después de que Anabel se calme les explico que me paso para que desapareciera de esta manera, ¿Ok? ''

Scott solo asintió, mientras veía a Anabel tranquilizarse un poco en el pecho de Ash.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

Después de 10 minutos, Anabel se logró calmar lo suficiente para escuchar el relato de Ash.

Ash: ''Y eso fue lo que sucedió, espero que hallan comprendido el porqué de mi desaparición''

Scott: ''No te preocupes muchacho, entendemos que en ese momento solo querías desaparecer por la traición de tus supuestos amigo''

Anabel: ''Aun así Ash, ¿porque no pensaste en otras personas en la que podías confiar como nosotros? ''

Ash: ''Anabel en ese momento solo pensaba en entrenar duramente para poder vengarme de ellos, además no confié en nadie durante un tiempo''

Anabel: ''A bueno, si tú lo dices''

Ash: ''Esta bien, no te preocupes Anabel''

Alan: '' ¿Y cuándo nos vas a presentar a mí y a Shouta? ''

Ash: ''Cierto se me olvidaba. Scott, Anabel ellos son Alan y Shouta. Los conocí durante mi viaje por Kalos. Alan era un asistente del Profesor Sycamore, lo conocí cuando me reto a una batalla entre su Charizard y mi Greninja. Y Shouta era un entrenador novato, fue un tipo de alumno que tuve durante Kalos ya que siempre aprendía algo nuevo de mi''

Scott: ''Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos''

Alan: ''El gusto es nuestro señor Scott''

Shouta: ''Digo lo mismo señor''

Scott: ''No sean tan formales conmigo solo llámenme Scott''

Anabel: ''El gusto también es mío, aunque tengo una pregunta Ash, ¿Ellos te acompañaron durante tu viaje en Kalos? ''

Ash (con tono nostálgico) : ''No fueron ellos Anabel, aunque son amigos que conocí en Kalos, los que en verdad me acompañaron por Kalos fueron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

Serena fue una amiga de la infancia con la cual me volví a encontrar en Kalos, al principio cuando me pregunto si la recordaba yo no tenía ni idea de quien era pero después me mostro un pañuelo que conocía perfectamente en mi infancia y la recordé como la niña del sombrero de paja (o pasto seco) que ayude en un campamento del Profesor Oak en mi niñez

Y a Clemont y Bonnie los conocí cuando fui al primer gimnasio, ellos me salvaron de caer de una altura considerable cuando me lanzaron fuera del gimnasio. Luego de eso tuvimos una batalla en la que el Equipo Rocket (ER para abreviar desde este momento) interrumpió''

Scott: '' ¿Y ellos también te traicionaron igual que los demás? ''

Ash: ''En verdad nunca supe, cuando escuche a los demás hablar de esa manera sobre mí, solo me fui de Kalos sin dejar algún rastro sobre mí, ni siquiera el trofeo de la Liga''

Shouta: ''Ash, ellos nunca te traicionaron como los otros''

Alan: ''Y ¿Cómo aseguras eso Shouta? ''

Shouta: ''Yo veía a Serena, Bonnie y a Clemont todo el tiempo, después de que te fuiste Ash, yo los iba a visitar para saber si tenían noticias pero siempre era lo mismo, nada''

Ash: ''En verdad lamento mucho eso, pero no quería ver a nadie después de lo que sucedió al término de la Liga''

Shouta: ''Te entiendo Ash, pero ¿Cuándo piensas mostrarte a ellos de nuevo?

Ash: ''Más adelante, cuando esté listo para enfrentar a mi excompañeros les avisare''

Shouta: ''Ok''

Ash: ''Muy bien y ahora hablaremos porque estamos aquí realmente Scott''

Scott: ''Esta bien Ash dime, ¿Por qué te apareciste por aquí Ash? ''

Ash: ''Solo es por una pregunta Scott, ¿Todavía está en pie la oferta Scott? ''

Todos en la sala quedaron mudos, Scott solo miraba seriamente a Ash, Anabel tenía un poco de miedo por lo que diría Scott y Alan y Shouta tenían miradas de confusión por no saber de qué hablaba Ash.

Scott: ''Si te refieres a la oferta que te ofrecí hace 7 años atrás Ash.

Si muchacho todavía sigue en pie para ti''

Ash (Un poco sorprendido) : '' ¿Es enserio Scott?, después de desaparecer por 4 años repentinamente y aparecer como si nada, ¿Todavía me ofreces ser un Cerebro? ''

Scott solo asintió con la cabeza

Scott: ''Ash, tengo la suficiente confianza en ti para saber que aunque hayan pasado 7 años sin verte, tus habilidades sigan siendo las misma o mejores a cuando venciste a Brandon''

Ash no pudo evitar sonreírle a Scott por saber que aunque hubiera desaparecido un tiempo sin decirle a nadie del porqué, este accediera a ofrecerle ser un Cerebro de la frontera.

Alan (Dudoso) : ''Siento interrumpir pero, ¿De qué oferta están hablando exactamente? ''

Después de unos 10 minutos explicando entre Ash, Anabel y Scott a Alan y Shouta sobre la oferta que tenía Scott hacia Ash y lo que era exactamente un Cerebro.

Shouta: ''Vaya oferta te dieron Ash, ser un Cerebro de la Bf debe ser algo muy importante''

Anabel: ''Es cierto, cada Cerebro tiene su truco en cada pelea, por ejemplo, yo hago tengo la habilidad de poder dar órdenes a mi pokemon mentalmente''

Alan: ''Vaya, ¿Es enserio? ''

Ash: ''Si es verdad, la primera vez que pelee contra ella me derroto por esa habilidad que tenía, después a la segunda batalla tuve una mejor estrategia para vencerla''

Scott: ''Bueno Ash, dejemos la conversación a un lado un momento y pasa a mi oficina, Anabel, Alan y Shouta se quedan aquí afuera y si quieren pueden ir a tomar algo al puesto de refrescos de enfrente''

Alan/Shouta/Anabel/Ash: ''Esta bien''

Y así Alan, Shouta y Anabel salieron del edificio por unos refrescos mientras Ash y Scott entraron a su oficina para poder ver sobre el contrato de que Ash acepta ser un Cerebro de la Bf

Scott: ''Bien Ash toma asiento''

Ash solo se sentó enfrente de un mueble con un monitor a su lado.

Scott: ''Mira Ash te lo explicare lo más resumido posible, ser un Cerebro no merece ocupar todo tu tiempo también se te hará pago de 300.000 pokedolares al mes, más 50.000 por cada retador que hallas vencido, dispondrás de 3 meses de descanso por cada 7 meses trabajados y se te hará entrega de una casa amplia para ti y tus pokemon, más un campo de batalla. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Ash? ''

Ash: ''Estoy completamente seguro Scott, y ¿Dónde firmo? ''

Scott: ''No esperaba otra respuesta de ti Ash, bien firma aquí y también esto''

Le entrega unos papeles a Ash que termina firmando rápidamente. Salen de la oficina y van hacia la habitación en la que estaban con Alan, Shouta y Anabel.

Scott: ''Bien y eso sería todo por el contrato, ahora solo falta esperar a que tu casa y gimnasio estén listo, eso tomara unos 5 meses aproximadamente''

Ash: ''No hay problema en cuanto tiempo puedo esperar todo lo que quieras''

Scott: ''Pero Ash, ¿Dónde te quedaras en estos 5 meses que se demoran en construirte el gimnasio y la casa? ''

Ash se quedó mudo. Scott tenía razón, no había pensado en un lugar para alojarse desde que llego a hablar con Scott

?: ''Si-Si quie-Si quieres se pueden quedar conmigo'' (digo una voz tímida)

Ash (Se dio vuelta para ver de quien era la voz) : '' ¿Anabel? ''

Anabel (Sonrojada) : ''Para mí no es problema que ustedes se queden en mi casa''

Ash: '' ¿Estas segura que no te molesta en absoluto? ''

Anabel: ''Si, tómalo como un agradecimiento''

Ash: ''Bueno si tú lo dices pero, ¿Y los chicos? ''

Anabel: ''Ellos ya se fueron a mi casa con sus cosas''

Ash: ''Ok, entonces vamos pero, ¿Cómo supiste que tenía que conseguir alojamiento?

Anabel: ''Fue instinto''

Scott: '' ¿Así que la parejita ya se va a su casa? Les recomiendo apurarse, ya se está haciendo de noche''

Ash/Anabel (Sonrojados) :Scott!

Después de ese acontecimiento, ambos se fueron a la casa de Anabel caminando.

Anabel: ''Oye Ash''

Ash: '' ¿Qué sucede? ''

Anabel (Sonrojada) : ''Estoy agradecida de que hallas vuelto Ash''

Ash (Preocupado) : '' ¿Estuviste tan mal Anabel en estos 4 años de mi ausencia? ''

Anabel (Triste) : ''No te imaginas las desgracias que me han sucedido en estos años''

Ash: ''Vaya''

Anabel: ''Después de que te fuiste de la BF cuando nos conocimos sentía que una persona importante se había ido de mi vida, también a los meses después un familiar querido mío había fallecido, 4 meses después un amigo murió por un paro cardiaco, súmale que después de tu partida mis batallas ya no eran tan emocionantes lo que me hacía sentir un poco inútil''

Ash solo escuchaba las desgracias de su amiga y se lamentaba no haber estado hay para haberla ayudado.

Anabel (Con lágrimas bajando por su cara) : ''Y después lo de tu desaparición, cuando lo supe no podía haberme sentido peor, no solo por no poder ayudar también era por que…. Porque…..''

Ash ahora si estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber sido unos de los causantes de la depresión de Anabel

Anabel (Llorando fuertemente) : '' ¡Porque el chico que logro tocar mis sentimientos había desaparecido y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, NADA, me sentía inservible en ese momento!

Ash: ''Anabel''

Anabel abrazo sorpresivamente a Ash y esta empezó a llorar en su pecho, Ash solo dejo que se desahogara porque sabía que lo que estaba recordando fueron momentos demasiados tristes como para no llorar.

Ash (Sonrojado) : ''Anabel, ya no te preocupes por ello ahora estoy yo aquí y te prometo que no te dejare que te suceda algo malo de nuevo''

Anabel solo se aferró más al pecho de Ash y asentía con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

Ash (Pensando) : ''No dejare a una persona importante para mí que sufra de esta manera''

Ash: ''Sera mejor que vayamos a casa es muy tarde. Y muéstrame esa sonrisa que te hace ver linda''

Anabel asintió sonrojada y se mantuvo al lado de Ash mientras sonreía, ya que al fin iba a estar de nuevo con el chico que logro conseguir tocar sus sentimientos y sabía que no se alegaría de nuevo.

 ** _Kanto, Pueblo Paleta_**

Se podía observar en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak a un señor algo viejo con una bata puesta apoyado en una baranda mirando como el sol desaparecía por el horizonte

?: ''Me pregunto dónde estarás Ash, todos aquí piensas que estás muerto''

?: '' ¿Pensando en voz alta, profesor? ''

Oak: ''Creo que me leíste la mente Tracey, ¿Qué haces ahora? ''

Tracey: ''Ya alimente a los pokemon de Ash solo venía a verlo y preguntarle si podía hacer otra cosa''

Oak: ''No Tracey, solo eso por hoy''

Tracey: ''Me pregunto dónde estará Ash en estos momentos''

Oak: ''Esta en la BF, Tracey''

Tracey: '' ¿Enserio esta halla, hace cuanto que lo llamo? ''

Oak: ''No hace mucho, como siempre Tracey no se te ocurra decirle a nadie de donde esta Ash, acuérdate que él confió en nosotros para mantener en secreto su paradero''

Tracey: ''Y también para poder cambiar de pokemon cuando lo necesitara''

Oak: ''Exacto, es un alivio que Gary, Brock y Misty ya no vengan al laboratorio''

Tracey: '' ¿Qué paso con ellos exactamente? ''

Oak: ''Después de que Gary, Brock y Misty hayan vuelto de Kalos trataban de mantenerse lo más apartado de nosotros, Gary se mantenía trabajando o viajando en otras regiones y Brock y Misty se mantenían en sus gimnasios y siempre que preguntaba por ellos sus hermanos decían que estaban muy ocupados''

Tracey: ''De lo más seguro es que ellos piensan que si vamos a verlos tratemos de preguntar por Ash''

Oak: ''Exacto, ¿Me pregunto porque habrán tratado así a Ash? ''

Tracey: ''Solo el tiempo lo dirá''


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _CASA DE ANABEL_**

Ash y Anabel llegaron finalmente a la casa de la mencionada en la cual Alan y Shouta se encontraban adentro hablando.

Anabel (abriendo la puerta) : ''Ya llegamos''

Alan (sentado en un sillón junto a Shouta) : ''Hola Anabel, a ti y a Ash les dejamos un poco de comida en la cocina para que cenen ustedes dos ¿Ok? ''

Ash: ''Gracias Alan''

Ash y Anabel se fueron a la cocina para poder cenar.

Anabel (probando su comida) : ''¡Esta delicioso!''

Shouta (desde el living) : ''¡Gracias por el alago!''

Ash: ''Shouta cocina muy bien''

Anabel: ''Si ya me di cuenta''

Ambos gozaban de su cena en silencio hasta que Ash pregunto algo.

Ash (dejando su plato al un lado) : ''Anabel, tengo una duda''

Anabel: '' ¿Qué es Ash? ''

Ash: ''Cuando estábamos camino hacia tu casa y me contaste tus problemas, me dijiste uno en particular que me llamo la atención''

Anabel: '' ¿Cuál? ''

Ash: ''Dijiste que fui la persona que llego a tocar tus sentimientos''

Anabel (sonrojada y un poco nerviosa) : ''Si, eso fue lo que dije''

Ash: '' ¿Qué significo yo para ti exactamente? ''

Anabel quedo atónita, no sabía que responder. Tenía en su mente decirle sus sentimientos a Ash, pero pensó que era mejor esperar a que viera que Ash también sienta algo por ella.

Anabel: ''Ash eres importante para mí, me mostraste como te preocupas por tus pokemón y los valoras más que tu propia vida, eso es una cualidad de un chico que casi nunca se ve y eso lo valoro mucho''

Ash (un poco sonrojado) : '' ¿Enserio? ''

Anabel: ''Así es Ash, eres alguien especial en el buen sentido de la palabra. En verdad valoro mucho nuestra amistad''

Ash: ''Esta bien Anabel''

Anabel (bostezando) : ''Ash yo ya me voy a dormir, es tarde''

Ash: ''Esta bien Anabel que descanses''

Anabel antes de irse le dio un beso cerca de los labios a Ash

Anabel (sonrojada y feliz) : ''Buenas noches Ash'' (yendo a su habitación)

Ash quedo atónito y muy sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero un sentimiento en el pecho lo distrajo.

Ash (pensando) : '' ¿Qué sensación es esta?, ¿Por qué siento esto en el pecho? ''

Alan (detrás de él) : '' ¿Qué te sucede? ''

Ash (alterado) : ''Carajo Alan, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? ''

Alan: ''No lo sé ya perdí la cuenta''

Ash (con una vena marcada en la frente) : ''Serás un…''

Alan: ''Eso no importa, ¿Por qué estabas tocándote el pecho? ¿Te sientes mal o qué? ''

Ash: ''Sentí algo en mi pecho, algún tipo de sentimiento pero no sé qué era''

Alan (pensando) : ''Vaya, así que Ash se está enamorando de Anabel…. Ya sé que hacer''

Alan: ''No debe ser nada, será mejor que me valla a dormir tengo algo que hacer mañana temprano. Buenas noches Ash''

Ash: ''Descansa Alan''

-

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Se podía observar el cuarto donde se hospedaban Shouta y Alan.

Shota (despertando y bostezando) : ''Aaaaaaaaa, que bien dormí''

Shouta (parándose de la cama) : '' ¿Qué hora es? (mirando el reloj) Las 9:00… vaya que temprano''

Shouta se dirigió a su mochila que contenía toda su ropa, la cual saco y se fue al baño a vestirse.

Alan (despertando) : ''Buenos días Shouta''

Shouta (desde el baño) : ''Buenos días Alan''

Alan: '' ¿Qué hora es? ''

Shota: ''Son las 9:00''

Alan: ''Ok, ¿eres el único despierto, cierto? ''

Shota (saliendo del baño con su ropa puesta) : ''Si eso parece , ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ''

Alan: ''Primero te voy a hacer una pregunta sobre Ash, ¿Crees que si tuviera pareja se liberaría de esa actitud seria y fría que tiene? ''

Shouta (con una mano en el mentón) : ''Yo creo que sí''

Alan: ''Bueno entonces…. ayúdeme a que Ash se enamore de Anabel''

Shota: ''….. ¿Qué? ''

-

Pasando de eso, Anabel se había levantado de muy buen ánimo por el cual decidió darle los buenos días a Ash.

Anabel (entrando en el cuarto de Ash) : ''Buenos días Ash''

Ash (todavía durmiendo) : ''Cinco minutas más''

Anabel: ''Jiiji, vamos Ash levántate a no ser que seas un flojo de primera''

Ash (todavía un poco dormido) : ''Okey ya me levanto amor''

Anabel (sonrojada) : '' ¿Qué cosa? ''

Ash (levantándose) : ''Aaaaaaaaaaa, buenos días ¿Anabel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ''

Anabel (todavía sonrojada) : ''No nada solo venía a darte los buenos días''

Ash: ''Esta bien, entonces Buenos días Anabel''

Anabel: ''Buenos días Ash, te estaré esperando abajo''

Ash: ''Okey Anabel, ojala te quede delicioso el desayuno''

Anabel: ''Tenlo por seguro Ash (se acerca a Ash y le da un beso cerca de los labios que a ambos los deja muy sonrojados) Por si preguntas Pikachu está despierto y ya bajo al comedor''

Ash (sonrojado) : ''Gracias Anabel por cuidarlo anoche''

Anabel (sonrojada): ''De nada''

Anabel sale del cuarto mientras Ash todavía estaba atónito por ese beso y ese sentimiento que apareció anoche no tardo en distraer a Ash.

Ash (pensando) : ''¿Qué es esta sensación que aparece cada vez que estoy con Anabel? ''

Ash se quedó pensando durante unos segundos solo para poder llegar a una conclusión.

Ash: '' Vaya no pensé enamorarme de Anabel pero ahora que lo pienso, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo y yo no le he agradecido de ninguna manera, ¿porque tengo que ser así con las personas que se preocupan de mí? Ya se me ocurrirá algo para agradecerle''

-

Mientras fuera del cuarto.

Anabel (pensando) : ''Tengo que decirle pronto mis sentimientos a Ash''

Alan: '' ¿Qué piensas tanto Anabel? ''

Anabel (nerviosa) : ''No nada, nada importante''

Alan: ''Bueno si tú lo dices Anabel, igualmente yo y Shouta tenemos que hablar algo contigo''

Anabel: ''Esta bien, pero vamos al comedor a hablar ¿Les parece? ''

Alan: ''Esta bien''

-

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

Anabel: '' ¿Qué es de lo que quieren hablar? ''

Shouta: ''Bueno es algo sobre Ash''

Anabel: '' ¿Qué paso con él? ''

Alan: ''No solo de Ash, también sobre ti pero la mayoría sobre Ash''

Anabel: ''Sigo sin comprender''

Shouta: ''Bueno te contaremos, Ash antes de llegar aquí era una persona muy fría y seria comparado a de cómo era en Kalos''

Alan: ''Cuando ambos lo vimos de nuevo luego de que desapareciera de Kalos, se podía decir que se veía con un tipo de depresión''

Anabel: ''Después de lo que le sucedió creo que era normal''

Alan: ''Bueno eso es cierto pero eso no es lo peor''

Shouta: ''Lo peor fue que el mismo intento suicidarse con cortadas''

Lo único que había en la sala era silencio, silencio absoluto. Anabel solo estaba atónita por lo que le acababan de contar.

Alan: ''Al menos nosotros llegamos para detenerlo a tiempo''

Shouta: ''Si hubiéramos llegado 5 minutos más tarde, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí en este momento Anabel''

Anabel solo quedo muda. Lo único que quería hacer era llorar pero se mantenía firme. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con Ash sobre este asunto para saber más detalles.

Alan: ''Solo queremos que Ash se mejore de ese estado en el que esta''

Anabel: ''En verdad no sé qué decir al respecto''

Shouta: ''En verdad te pedimos que hables con Ash para saber si ya no tiene ese deseo suicida''

Anabel: '' ¿Y porque yo? ''

Alan: ''Es porque tiene más confianza en ti que en cualquiera de nosotros''

Shouta: ''Aunque yo y Alan hallamos viajado con Ash durante 2 años aún no tiene la suficiente confianza''

Alan: ''Y no lo culpamos a él por eso, fueron los otros lo que le hicieron perder la confianza en casi todos''

Anabel: '' ¿Pero porque creen que tiene más confianza conmigo? ''

Alan: ''Anabel, Ash ha empezado a tener sentimientos hacia ti''

Anabel: '' ¿Qué? ''

Shouta: ''Seguramente Ash empiece a contarte algunos problemas personales a ti''

Alan: ''Anabel te rogamos que hables con Ash sobre esto''

Shouta: ''Esto es por el bien de Ash y su futuro Anabel''

Anabel (sonriendo) : ''No se preocupen igualmente tenía pensado hablar con el sobre esto''

Alan: ''Gracias Anabel''

Ash: ''Hola, ¿me perdí de algo? ''

Anabel/Alan/Shouta (nerviosos) : ''No de nada Ash''

Ash: ''Bueno si ustedes lo dicen. Yo tengo que ir a comprar algo de ropa porque se me olvido ayer''

Alan: ''Esta bien''

Ash: ''Lo único que voy de inmediato, pensaba ir después de desayunar pero veo que todavía no está listo el desayuno''

Anabel: ''Lo siento, pero el tiempo se nos pasó volando mientras hablábamos''

Ash: ''No importa Anabel, okey entonces voy a comprar''

Shouta: ''Esta bien adiós Ash, pero sabes (ve como Ash sale de la casa) donde ir - a – comprar (termino diciendo de forma lenta) ''

Alan (con una gota bajando por su cabeza) : ''Creo que sabrá como llegar finalmente…. eso espero''

-

 ** _TIMESKIP_**

Vemos a un Ash totalmente perdido en una plaza de la ciudad.

Ash: ''Sabía que tenía que haberle preguntado a Anabel donde había algún centro comercial''

Siguio caminando por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente llego.

Ash: ''Sabia que finalmente llegari de alguna forma''

?: ''Vaya pero si no es Satoshi o mejor dicho Ash''

Ash (dándose vuelta) : '' ¿Quién dijo eso? ''

?: '' ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces Ash? ''

Ash quedo totalmente atónito por ver a la persona que lo estaba buscando. Solo pudo salir una palabra de su boca por tan impresionado que estaba.

Ash: ''Paul…''


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Vemos a dos personas mirándose de frente. Uno de ellos es Ash el cual sigue sorprendido por ver a su antiguo rival de Sinnoh, el más fuerte y arrogante, estamos hablando ni más ni menos de Paul.

Paul: ''Vaya Ash, sí que has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi''

Ash (saliendo de su asombro) : ''Vaya no esperaba ver a un viejo conocido y menos a ti. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ''

Paul: ''Nada importante solo vengo de paso''

Ash: ''Oh vaya, bueno si quieres podemos ir a charlar mientras comemos algo''

Paul: ''Si tú quieres, igualmente necesito hablar contigo sobre un algo que me sucedió y que tiene que ver contigo''

Ash: ''Entendido''

Después de aquella conversación ambos se dirigieron a un café cercano que Paul había visto anteriormente.

Ash: ''Bien Paul, ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme? ''

Paul: ''Es sobre lo que te paso hace 4 años sobre tu desaparición se porque huiste''

Ash: '' ¿Cómo lo sabes? ''

Paul: ''Dawn, fue Dawn quien me conto todo''

Ash (sorprendido) : '' ¿Y exactamente que te conto? ''

Paul: '' Bueno ella trato de convencerme para que me uniera a su bando''

Ash: '' ¿Cómo que trato? ''

Paul: ''Bueno veras…..

-

 ** _FLASHBACK (4 AÑOS ATRÁS UNA SEMANA DESPUES DE LA DESAPARICION DE ASH)_**

Se puede observar una casa en medio de un campo en la cual en su interior se puede observar a Paul conversando con su hermano mayor Reggie.

Reggie: ''Vaya Paul, ese entrenador de la Liga Sinnoh te hiso un gran favor al derrotarte ¿sabes? ''

Paul: '' ¿Por qué lo dices? ''

Reggie: ''Por el cambio de actitud que tuviste después de ese día''

Paul: ''Si es verdad, talvez un día lo llame y se lo agradezca''

Tock-tock

Reggie: '' ¿Alguien toco la puerta? (escucha de nuevo la puerta tocarse) Si asi parece''

Paul: ''Bueno yo ire a abrir tu sigue con el almuerzo''

Paul (abriendo la puerta) : ''Hola, ¿Qué desea? ''

?: '' ¿No me recuerdas Paul? ''

Paul: ''No…. Espera ¿Eres Dawn? ''

Dawn: ''Vaya que te costó recordarme. ¿Cómo has estado? ''

Paul: ''Bien, ven pasa para hablar mejor''

Dawn: ''Ok''

Paul: ''Si quieres toma asiento''

Dawn: ''Si tú lo dices (sentándose en un sofá) ''

Paul: '' ¿De qué es sobre lo que me quieres hablar exactamente? ''

Dawn: ''Es sobre Ash''

Paul: '' ¿Qué sucede con él? ''

Dawn: ''Es un poco largo pero te lo contare resumido. Yo con algunos antiguos compañeros de viaje de Ash queremos que no aparesca mas en ninguna de nuestras vidas''

Paul: '' Espera ¿cómo piensan hacer eso? ''

Dawn: ''Muy fácil, hacemos que Ash se sienta pésimo consigo mismo por algo que nosotros haremos pero le terminaremos echando la culpa a él. Y para ello estamos juntando gente que lo odie o que lo conozca bien''

Paul: ''…''

Dawn: ''Y que dices, ¿Te unes? ''

Paul: ''Dawn, Dawn, mi querida Dawn. ¿Enserio creen que eso vaya a funcionar? Y más importante ¿Creen que habrá más gente aparte de ustedes que los ayudara en esta tontería? ''

Dawn: ''Por supuesto, ¿no te has dado cuenta que Ash es un creído, aparte de que siempre piensa en sí mismo? ''

Paul: ''Dawn, mira no sé qué les pasa pero yo no los ayudare de todas formas''

Dawn: '' ¿Por qué no? Pensé que lo odiabas''

Paul: ''Exacto Dawn lo odiaba. Pero ahora es a una persona que le tengo bastante respeto y le agradezco que me haya ganado en la Liga. Fue por Ash que ahora tengo una relación buena con mi hermano, me hiso ver que no tengo que tratar a los pokemon como la mierda para que se hagan fuertes. Es por eso que estoy agradecido con el Dawn y no pienso hacerle aquello que van hacer ustedes. ¡¿Te queda claro?! ''

Dawn: ''…..''

Paul: ''Me parece bien. Ahora fuera de mi casa''

Dawn (con lágrimas en los ojos) : ''Pe-pero Paul y-yo…..''

Paul: '' ¡Fuera mierda! ''

Dawn (llorando) : ''Ok (saliendo de la casa) Adiós Paul''

Paul: ''Y ni se te ocurra volver (ve como Dawn se va)''

Reggie (llegando de la cocina) : '' ¿Me perdí de algo? ''

Paul (suspirando) : ''Más o menos, venga vamos a almorzar y te cuento''

Reggie: ''Esta bien''

-

 ** _VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE_**

Paul: ''Y eso fue lo que sucedió''

Ash: ''Vaya Paul, en verdad gracias por defenderme y lo siento por meterte en este lio''

Paul: ''Descuida no es tu culpa más bien fueron ellos lo que causaron esto''

Ash (un poco triste) : ''Si lose''

Paul: ''Mira Ash, se cómo te sientes, a mí también me han traicionado de esta manera pero solamente fue una persona y era a la que consideraba un hermano pero dime…. ¿Has tenido ganas de no vivir más? ''

Ash: ''…''

-

 ** _TORRE BATALLA_**

Se podía observar a Shouta preparando el desayuno mientras Anabel ordenaba el comedor y Alan ponía los utensilios en la mesa.

Anabel: ''Shouta, ¿Cuánto falta para que los waffles estén listos? ''

Shouta: ''No falta mucho''

Anabel: ''Esta bien, solo espero que Ash llegue a tiempo''

Alan: ''No te preocupes, él es una persona que no se retrasa por cosas secundarias. Siempre va a lo importante primero y después atiende lo demás''

Shouta: ''Eso es cierto y si se llega a retrasar fue por culpa de algo o alguien''

Anabel: ''Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo puedo hablar sobre su estado a Ash sin ser directa? ''

Alan: ''Bueno deberías empezar como una conversación normal y después ir yendo más a fondo o eso se me ocurre a mi''

Shouta: ''Solo no te apresures ni lo apresures a él al hablar del tema recuerda que es lo que más le duele de su pasado''

Anabel: ''Gracias''

Alan: ''Ahora solo esperemos que los waffles estén listos''

-

 ** _DE VUELTA CON ASH_**

Paul: '' ¿Y has sentido eso Ash? ''

Ash: ''…..Si''

Paul (pensando) : ''Como lo esperaba. Esos desgraciados acabaron con una gran persona''

Paul: ''Pero ¿y ahora todavía tienes esos impulsos? ''

Ash: ''Si te soy sincero…. No. Ya no vale la pena ¿Qué arreglaría suicidarme? Solo haría que otras personas se sientan mal''

Paul: ''Se nota que has cambiado Ash. Al menos ya has superado una etapa de la depresión''

Ash: ''Si lo sé (suspirando) pero aún me falta para superarla''

Paul: ''No te desanimes. Una cosa que puede ayudar es tener a una persona que siempre este contigo y a la que le puedas contar tus problemas''

Ash: '' ¿Pero para eso no están los amigos? ''

Paul: ''No Ash, es más que eso. Tiene que ser una persona que no importa en qué estado este o si se vea beneficiada o no siempre estará para apoyarte. Un ejemplo es algún familiar, un amigo que lo consideres tu hermano o tu pareja''

Ash: ''Bueno hay a 2 personas que les cuento mis problemas del pasado y actualmente están viajando conmigo''

Paul: '' ¿Y otra persona con la que puedas contar? ¿Como tu pareja talvez? ''

Ash: ''No tengo pareja Paul (sonrojándose) pero empiezo a tener sentimientos hacia alguien''

Paul: ''Ósea ¿No tienes muy seguro tus sentimientos hacia esa persona todavía? ''

Ash: ''Exacto, dudo si es amor o simple admiración nada más''

Paul: ''Siempre suceden esas confusiones cuando uno empieza a experimentar el amor al principio''

Ash: '' ¿De verdad? ''

Paul (asintiendo) : ''A si es''

Ash: ''Igualmente tengo el temor de que me rechace y deje de ser mi amigo''

Paul: ''Pero ¿si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si ella te quiere igualmente? ''

Ash: ''No lo sé. Prefiero dejarlo así por mientras talvez hoy en la noche hable con ella''

Paul: ''Así se habla''

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos que finalmente Ash rompió.

Ash: '' ¿Una pelea? ''

Paul: ''Si, porque no''

-

 ** _KALOS, CIUDAD LUMIOSE_**

Una hermosa ciudad (específicamente la capital de Kalos) que es donde llegan todos los turistas, ya que aquí se encuentran una gran cantidad de tiendas y restaurants. Pero nos fijaremos en el gimnasio de la ciudad. Donde se encuentra al Líder de Gimnasio Clemont con su hermana Bonnie (o Eureka) que en este mismo instante están viendo algo de TV.

Bonnie: ''Oye hermano''

Clemont: '' ¿Si? ''

Bonnie: '' ¿Crees que Ash siga vivo? ''

Clemont (sorprendido) : '' ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ''

Bonnie (triste) : ''Porque hace 4 años que no sabemos nada de él''

Clemont: ''Vamos hermanita, no debes estar triste ¿No te acuerdas que nos decía Ash?''

?: ''No te rindas hasta el final''

Bonnie/Clemont: ''¡Serena!''

Serena: ''Hola chicos''

Clemont: ''Hola ¿Cuándo llegaste? Nos tomaste de sorpresa''

Serena: ''No hace mucho. Eso sí me cansa subir la torre todavía''

Bonnie: ''No sea exagerada, es cosa de acostumbrarse y acuérdate que también hay un ascensor''

Serena: '' ¿Enserio había uno? ''

Clemont: ''Bueno no importa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ''

Serena: ''Bueno vengo a saber si ustedes han visto a Alan o Shouta''

Bonnie: ''No Serena, pero ¿Por qué los buscas? ''

Serena: ''Es que no he visto a ninguno de los dos hace meses y pensaba que ustedes supieran que les paso''

Clemon (negando con la cabeza) : ''No Serena no sabemos dónde están''

Serena: ''Bueno no importa. Por si acaso ¿saben algo sobre Ash? ''

Clemont: ''Lo lamento Serena todavía no sabemos nada. Hace poco habíamos llamado hacia su casa en la cual contesto su madre pero dijo que no ha aparecido''

Bonnie: ''Pero no te preocupes Serena. Sabes muy bien que Ash se puede cuidar solo y que nunca se rinde''

Serena: ''Lo se Bonnie, por eso tengo esperanza en que Ash aparezca''

Clemont: ''Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va con Shauna? ''

Serena: ''Nada del otro mundo. Siempre la ayudo para que mejore en sus exhibiciones''

Bonnie: ''Es bueno saber que tiene a la actual Reina de Kalos a su lado para aconsejarla y ayudarla''

Serena: ''No es nada pero gracias de todas formas''

Clemont: '' ¿Tienes mucho trabajo con eso de ser la actual Reina de Kalos? ''

Serena: ''Ni te imaginas (suspirando) ya veo porque Aria cuando retiro se sintió aliviada''

Bonnie: ''Ya veo. Al menos tienes tiempo para vernos''

Serena: ''Si eso me tiene aliviada''

Clemont: ''Oye Serena ¿almuerzas con nosotros? ''

Serena: ''Esta bien''

Bonnie: ''Vamos a ver si está listo entonces''

Clemont: ''Ok''

Serena (pensando) : ''Ash….. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te sucedió para que desaparecieras de esta manera? ''

-

 ** _VOLVIENDO A NUESTRO ENCUENTRO_**

Ash: ''Lucario, Combate cercano ahora''

Paul: ''Electivare esquívalo y usa Trueno''

Lucario se acercó con una temible velocidad a Electivare para poder engancharle su Combate cercano pero este lo esquivo y termino usando Trueno que no dio en el blanco.

Ash: ''Muy bien Lucario acabemos con esto de una vez. Usa Terremoto''

Paul: ''Electivare esquívalo''

Para cuando Paul dio la orden fue muy tarde ya que el Terremoto le había dado de lleno al Electivare dejándolo muy dañado y un poco aturdido.

Ash: ''Aura esfera''

Fue así como Lucario creo una Aura esfera en sus manos dando a Electivare y creando una cortina de humo.

Paul: '' ¡Electivare! ''

Unos segundos después la cortina de humo se había desvanecido mostrando a un Electivare debilitado.

Arbitro: ''Electivare ya no puede continuar. Eso significa que Ash es el ganador''

Paul: ''Buen trabajo Electivare (Guardándolo en la pokeball y acercándose a Ash) Hace tiempo deseaba tener una buena batalla contigo y esto no rompe mis expectativas''

Ash: ''Gracias (viendo la hora en su reloj) ahora si me disculpas tengo que regresar a casa porque se me olvido que volvería temprano (sale corriendo) ¡Adiós Paul, espero verte de nuevo! ''

Paul: '' ¡Igualmente Ash, pasare por tu casa mañana! (se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar) Ahora, tengo que buscar a Scott''

-

 ** _CERCA DE LA CASA DE ANABEL_**

Ash (corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana) : ''Vamos Lucario apresúrate''

Lucario: '' **Es fácil decirlo** '' (habla atreves del aura)

Ash: ''Ya estamos cerca. Espero que no me allá tardado tanto''

Lucario: '' **Yo solo pido que Flareon no este enojada (escalofrió) me da miedo cuando se enoja** ''

Asi fue como ambos llegan a casa de Anabel. Ash fue directo a la puerta y Lucario al patio trasero.

Ash (pensando mientras toca la puerta) : ''Ojala Shouta haya hecho algo delicioso porque me muero de hambre''

Alan: ''Ya voy (abriendo la puerta) Hasta que llegas''

Ash: ''No tengo tiempo para tus regaños (Entrando a la casa y yendo a la cocina) solo quiero comer algo''

Alan: ''Lo que tú digas Ash, lo que tú digas''


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Mientras en las salas principales del BF. Se podía observar a Scott hablar con alguien por teléfono.

Scott: '' ¿Y sabes quién es? ''

?: ''No Scott, el solo vino con Anabel para dejarnos comida y se fue''

Scott: '' ¿Qué aspecto tenia? ''

?: ''Lo principal es que tenía el pelo verde''

Scott (pensado) : ''A sí que vieron a Shouta''

?: ''Pero bendito quien sea el sí sabe cocinar. Ya este es el cuarto plato que me como''

Scott: ''Lo que tú digas Norland''

Norland: ''Si vuelve a aparecer le preguntare quien es así que no te preocupes''

Scott: ''Esta bien (cortando la llamada y suspirando) No le puedo decir a nadie que Shouta es amigo de Ash ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si se los digiera? ''

Secretaria (asomándose por la puerta) : ''Señor Scott, alguien lo busca''

Scott: ''Dígale que voy enseguida''

Secretaria: ''Entendido''

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que Scott salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

Scott: '' ¿Quién fue el que me estaba buscando? (se fija en una persona con el pelo morado) Espera… Paul ¿Eres tú? ''

Paul: '' A si es Scott. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos''

Scott: ''Vamos no pueden a ver sido tanto. Vamos a mi oficina para hablar personalmente''

Paul: ''Me parece excelente idea''

Scott: ''Entones venga que estamos esperando. No me gusta ser descortés con la personas… y menos con el Campeón de Sinnoh''

-

 ** _CASA DE ANABEL_**

Observamos a nuestros 3 protagonistas sentados en la mesa conversando mientras almuerzan.

Shouta: ''Me pregunto porque los cerebros almuerzan haya y tú que eres uno no lo haces''

Ash: ''Prefiero no mostrarme hasta que alguien se dé cuenta que están construyendo mi gimnasio o hasta que yo me presente''

Alan: ''Es bueno saber que ya no te quieras esconder del mundo como lo hacías hace 4 años''

Ash: ''Lo se Alan. Sé que si empiezo a confiar en la gente y son más abierto con mis problemas, podre salir de este estado de depresión''

Shouta: ''A si se habla Ash. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Anabel quería hablar contigo después en la noche''

Ash: '' ¿Enserio? (viendo como Shouta asentía) Igualmente yo necesitaba hablar con ella sobre algo''

Alan: ''No te preocupes por nosotros. Yo y Shouta saldremos para darles privacidad''

Ash: ''Gracias pero ¿a dónde irán? ''

Shouta: ''A comprar ropa''

Alan: ''Ya que tú no compraste nada y más encima llegaste tarde''

Ash: ''Como si fuera para tanto''

Alan: ''Te estuvimos esperando para tomar desayuno y nunca llegaste''

Shouta: ''Por eso hice el almuerzo tan rápido, ¡teníamos hambre!''

Ash: ''Tsk, que exagerados''

Alan/Shouta: ''¡Cállate!''

Ash: ''Ya, Ya, Ya, está bien''

-

 ** _UN RESTAURANT CUALQUIERA_**

Mientras eso sucedía en casa, en un restaurant se podía observar a todos los cerebros de la frontera almorzando ya que estaban en descanso.

Norland: ''No he recibido muchas personas últimamente. Creo que la gente está perdiendo el interés en venir aquí''

Greta: ''Seguramente no vienen tantas personas porque la temporada de las Ligas acaban de empezar''

Tucker: ''Tal vez sea eso o también sea porque la Bf no es muy conocida por entrenadores''

Lucy: ''Casi siempre son entrenadores de Hoenn los que vienen a enfrentarnos. Casi nunca vienen de otras regiones''

Spencer: ''Me acuerdo de un entrenador que era de Sinnoh que logro llegar a Brandon pero no lo pudo derrotar''

Brandon: '' ¿De Sinnoh?... Si no me equivoco se llamaba Reggie. Pero hubo otro que logro vencernos a todos… ¿Saben de quien hablo cierto? ''

Norland: ''Si Brandon, ya sé quién es. Me pregunto cómo estará''

Spencer: '' ¿Hablan del entrenador del Pikachu? ''

Lucy: ''Si ese mismo. Me caía bien, era un buen entrenador con un increíble amor por los pokémon''

Tucker: ''Ya veo porque Scott le ofreció ser un cerebro como nosotros''

Greta: ''Pero con lo que lleva desaparecido…. (suspiro) no sé si lo encuentren''

Todos: ''…..''

Brandon: '' ¿Que lo habrá llevado a desaparecer de esa forma? ''

-

 ** _TORRE BATALLA_**

Arbitro: ''Swampert ya no puede continuar. Eso quiere decir que el ganador del encuentro es Anabel''

? (Con la mirada baja) : ''Swampert regresa…..lo hiciste bien amigo necesitas un descanso''

Anabel: ''Bien hecho Espeon (metiendo a Espeon en la Pokeball) No lo hiciste nada mal Ruby''

Ruby: ''Gracias. Creo que necesito hacer una mejor estrategia. Bueno, mi novia debe estar esperándome a sí que adiós Anabel''

Anabel: ''Adios (ve como se aleja) Ahora podre almorzar me pregunto si los demás habran terminado. Alex (es el árbitro) diles a los entrenadores que lleguen que volveré a las 14:00 de mi almuerzo''

Alex: ''Esta bien no se preocupe''

Anabel: ''Gracias (pensando) me pregunto si dejar a los chicos solos en casa allá sido buena idea''

-

 ** _CASA DE ANABEL, PATIO TRASERO_**

En el patio de la casa se podía observar a todos los pokémon de Alan, Shouta y Ash. (En esta escena los pokémon hablaran entre ellos)

Greninja: ''Oye Pikachu ¿Dónde está Flareon? ''

Pikachu: '' ¿Dónde crees que esta? ''

Greninja: ''Persiguiendo a Lucario ¿Cierto? ''

Pikachu: ''Exacto (ve que Lucario se acerca) hablando de él''

Lucario: ''Yo los he estado buscando desde hace rato''

Pikachu: ''Pero con Flareon encima de ti no podías ¿verdad? ''

Lucario: ''Cállate (suspirando) ¿Saben dónde está Ash? ''

Greninja: ''Creo que todavía está adentro''

Lucario: ''Gracias por su ayuda. Ahora si me disculpan voy a…. ''

Flareon: '' ¡Hay estas! ''

Lucario: '' ¡Aaaaa! (Va corriendo hacia la casa a la cual entro por poco) ''

Flareon: '' ¡Vuelve aquí! ''

Pikachu (susurrando) : ''Oye Greninja ¿Crees que esos 2 terminen juntos? ''

Greninja (susurrando) : ''Si demás que si''

-

 ** _ADENTRO CASA DE ANABEL_**

Ash: ''Me pregunto porque ese griterío afuera (se da cuenta que su Lucario está adentro apoyado en la puerta) ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? ''

Lucario: '' **Ah, Hola quería hablar contigo** ''

Ash: ''Bueno y ¿de qué se trata? ''

Lucario: '' **Es sobre de que te quieras quedar aquí y sobre tus acompañantes de Hoenn** ''

Ash: '' ¿Qué tratas de decir con ello? ''

Lucario: '' **Mira, tú la otra vez nos contaste quienes son los que te traicionaron. Nos dijiste sus nombres, sus hogares, en qué región te acompañaron y cuál era su objetivo en el futuro ¿Te acuerda?** ''

Ash: ''Si me acuerdo pero ¿Qué tiene? ''

Lucario: '' **Es sobre esa tal May y Max, ellos te acompañaron por toda Hoenn y la Bf ¿cierto?** ''

Ash: ''Si, ellos fueron''

Lucario: '' **Me acuerdo que May quería ser una gran coordinadora y Max ser un entrenador y llegar a ganar una Liga o ser como su padre. El problema es con ese tal Max** (ve como Ash pone una cara de confusión) **Te has puesto a pensar, ¿De qué harías si a Max se le ocurre venir hacia aquí y te ve?** ''

Ash (nervioso) : ''No. La verdad ni siquiera llegue a pensar que a Max se le pudiera ocurrir venir hacia aquí''

Lucario: '' **Bueno solo te venía a avisar sobre un posible encuentro** ''

Ash: ''Bueno gracias por preocuparte''

Lucario: '' **No hay problema. Sabes que yo y todos tus pokémons nos preocupamos por ti** ''

Ash: ''Ya me lo han repetido más de 100 veces''

Lucario: '' **Bueno entonces, nos vemos en un rato** ''

Ash: ''Adiós (ve como Lucario sale por la puerta trasera) Ahora que lo pienso….. ¿Habrá sido buena idea venir hacia aquí? ''

-

 ** _SINNOH, PUEBLO HOJASGEMELAS_**

En este simpático pueblo en el que siempre se respira aire puro y en el que siempre hay tranquilidad, nos enfocamos en una casa específicamente la de Dawn, la cual se encuentra hablando con May por video llamada.

Dawn: ''No esperaba menos de ti May''

May: ''Fue grandioso, tuviste que haber visto sus caras cuando los saque de la Copa Wallace, ahora mismo estoy en semifinales''

Dawn: ''Eso me es bueno. Esta sería la tercera vez que la ganas consecutivamente''

May: ''Si. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma e igual de mi hermano''

Dawn: '' ¿Qué paso con él para que estés tan orgullosa de él? ''

May: ''Es que gano la Liga Hoenn''

Dawn: ''Vaya ¿es enserio? ''

May: ''Así es Dawn. Logro ganar su primera Liga y más encima es la primera en la que compite. Él si es un buen entrenador, no como ese patético de Ash''

Dawn: '' Hablando de ese perdedor ¿Dónde crees que este? Nadie lo ha visto desde que gano la Liga Kalos''

May: ''Tal vez se fue a perder más Ligas solo''

Dawn: ''Puede ser pero ya pasando de él, ya que tu hermano gano la Liga Hoenn ¿a dónde se ira ahora? ''

May: ''No sabe, pero yo le sugerí que fuera a la Batalla de la Frontera''

Dawn: ''Vaya, le hubieras dicho que fuera a Kanto por la Liga o por el título de Campeón en Hoenn''

May: ''Y exactamente ¿porque a Kanto? ''

Dawn: ''Para que de paso vea si Ash esta hay''

May: ''No es mala idea''

Dawn: ''Ok yo ya me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Kenny ahora''

May: ''Adiós Dawn (cortando la llamada) ¿Sera buena idea mandar a Max a Kanto? ''

-

 ** _CASA DE ASH_**

Nos centramos ahora en Kanto, Pueblo Paleta más específicamente en la casa que una vez fue donde vivía nuestro protagonista. Mr. mime como siempre estaba fuera de la casa recolectando las hojas esparcidas por la entrada de la casa, pero Mr. mime se veía un poco triste y esto se debía a que su dueña (o entrenadora) mantenía un ambiente de soledad y tristeza en casa. Delia desde que desapareció su hijo ha dejado de ser esa persona que se alegraba de ver el día. Se mantenía dentro de su casa y ya no salía solamente cuando le faltaban alimentos para su almuerzo, cena o desayuno. Los vecinos empezaban a dudar del estado de salud de Delia, al no verla salir de casa tan seguido como lo hacía antes. Vemos a Delia estar sentada en la mesa del living mirando por la ventana las estrellas de esa hermosa noche mientras está completamente a oscuras.

Delia: ''Con estas noches así el podrá descansar tranquilo… espero verte pronto Ash, no aguanto estar lejos de ti (con lágrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas) ¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer? ¿Cómo nadie sabe nada?... Cada noche le pido a Arceus que te cuide donde sea que estés y que nada malo te suceda….. Aun no entiendo porque después de tu desaparición tus amigos nos dejaron de hablar y tener contacto con nosotros. Algo no está bien con ellos. Ellos deben saber que paso con Ash''

Asi fue como empezó a pensar en el comportamiento extraño de los compañeros de Ash después de que volvieran de Kalos.

Delia: ''Prometo…. ¡Prometo descubrir que le paso con Ash aunque tenga que cruzar todo el mundo! (grito a todo pulmón) ''

Mr. Mime (escuchando desde fuera de la casa) : '' _El amor de una madre por su hijo puede llevar a hacer lo que menos pesamos_ ''

-

 ** _CASA DE ANABEL_**

Volviendo donde nuestros protagonistas, estos pasaron el día conversando y viendo Tv, mientras que Ash estaba en su cuarto pensando en el consejo que le dio Paul cuando lo vio.

Ash: '' ¿Por qué tengo esta confusión? ¿Tanto cuesta saber si de verdad te gusta alguien o es solo admiración? … No sé si seguir el consejo que Paul me dio la otra vez que nos encontramos''

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Paul: ''Pero ¿si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si ella te quiere igualmente? ''

Ash: ''No lo sé. Prefiero dejarlo así por mientras talvez hoy en la noche hable con ella''

Paul: ''Así se habla''

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Ash se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dijo Paul y dijo….

Ash: ''Esta bien, tengo que saber qué es lo que siente por mí y lo hare ahora''


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Seguimos en casa de Anabel pero nos centramos en Alan y Shouta que se encontraban conversando en el living.

Alan: ''Y ¿Que hacemos por mientras que no llega Anabel? ''

Shouta: ''Ver Tv, escuchar música o salir antes''

Alan: ''Sabes que voy a darle comida a los pokémon ¿Me ayudas? ''

Shouta: ''Esta bien''

Ambos salieron de la casa por la puerta trasera y llegaron al patio.

Shouta: ''Bien ¡Oigan chicos vengan a comer! ''

Pikachu: ''Pika pi (apuntando a la comida)'' _Chicos, vamos a comer_

Charizard: _Esta bien, voy por los demás_ (nota: pongo la traducción de inmediato en Charizard porque él solo gruñe o ruge)

Alan: ''Me pregunto si será suficiente para todos (ve a todos los pokémon de Alan (6)/Shouta (6)/Ash (6)/Anabel (3) acercarse) a ver 1, 2, 3, 6, 12, 18,21…. Si les damos otra bolsa de comida quedaran satisfechos''

Shouta: '' ¿Estás seguro Alan? Yo creo que con eso basta''

Alan: ''Bueno, pero si empiezan a pedir más tu solo vienes a dárselas ¿Entendido? ''

Shouta: ''No tengo ningún problema con ello''

Alan: ''Esta bien (escucha que alguien toca la puerta) voy a ver quién es''

Shouta: ''Procura que no te descubran si no es Anabel o Scott (ve como Alan asiente y va a la puerta delantera) ''

Alan: ''Ya voy (abre la puerta) Oh vaya Anabel te estábamos esperando''

Anabel (entrando a la casa) : ''Hola Alan y ¿Shouta? ''

Alan: ''Él está afuera espera (gritando) ¡Shouta ven ahora! ''

Shouta: '' ¡Ya voy! (entra a la casa y ve a Anabel) Hola Anabel''

Anabel: ''Hola Shouta ¿No pasó nada mientras no estaba? ''

Alan: ''No, no pasó nada extraño o raro''

Shouta: ''Oye Alan, ya que Anabel ya llego ¿ya nos vamos? ''

Anabel: '' ¿De qué hablan? ''

Alan: ''Que yo y Shouta vamos a comprar al centro comercial para que te dejemos hablar con Ash de manera tranquila''

Anabel: ''Oh, gracias''

Alan: ''No hay problema. Tu sabes que hacemos esto por Ash''

Anabel: ''Si lo sé y lo hare con gusto''

Alan: ''Esta bien (mirando a Shouta) Muy bien Shouta vámonos''

Shouta: ''Ok (mirando a Anabel) si preguntas Ash está en su cuarto''

Anabel: ''Gracias y tarden demasiado por favor (ve como ambos asienten y salen de la casa) Muy bien Anabel, concéntrate y trata de no ser tan directa (suspirando) Es hora de ver (llevándose la mano derecha al pecho y tocándose la mano derecha con la izquierda) si ya puede sentir los sentimientos de los demás''

-

 ** _CUARTO DE ASH_**

Ash: ''Me pregunto si Anabel habrá llegado (ve por la ventana a Alan y a Shouta caminando) Un momento esos 2 ya se fueron eso quiere decir…..

Anabel (tocando la puerta) : ''Hola Ash, ¿Puedo pasar? ''

Ash: ''Si, no hay problema''

Anabel (pasando al cuarto) : ''Disculpa si te moleste''

Ash: ''No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada interesante''

De repente se formó un silencio incomodo que no duro mucho.

Anabel (nerviosa) : ''Ash… necesito hablar contigo''

Ash: ''Bueno, igualmente yo necesitaba hablar contigo''

Anabel: ''Vamos a sentarnos en la cama para no incomodarnos''

Ash: ''Bueno (ambos se sientan en la cama) y ¿de qué quieres hablarme? ''

Anabel: ''Sobre qué hiciste estos años que desapareciste''

Ash: ''Bueno…. ¿Quiere saber que hice o por donde estuve? ''

Anabel: ''Sobre qué hiciste''

Ash: ''Oh bueno….. Como empiezo….. Bueno para serte sincero lo primero que se me ocurrió después de partir de Kalos era obviamente alejarme de esa región y mantenerme en algún lugar en el que no me encontraran fácilmente''

Anabel: ''Eso es entendible después de lo que te hicieron''

Ash: ''Durante unos meses después de mi desaparición estuve en Unova. Para ser exacto por las Islas Decolora. Después me fui a Ciudad Snowpoint en Sinnoh. Me mantuve hay por un año''

Anabel: ''Cuándo fuiste a las Islas Decolora y a Ciudad Snowpoint ¿Dónde te quedabas? ''

Ash: ''Bueno en las Islas Decolora descansaba en los Centros Pokémon ya que me mantenía viajando continuamente por las Islas. Y en Snowpoint me mantuve con una amiga que conocí en Sinnoh durante el año que pase halla''

Anabel (un poco celosa) : '' ¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga? ''

Ash: ''Se llama Zoey y es una coordinadora. Cuando la fui a ver cuándo recién llegue a Snowpoint se sorprendió de verme, ya que Dawn le había dicho que yo había desaparecido. Después me pregunto por qué desaparecí de esa manera y yo con gusto se lo dije''

Anabel: ''Y ¿Qué paso luego? ''

Ash: ''Se sorprendió. Era obvio igualmente, ya que Dawn era una de sus amigas y rivales en los concursos. Igual que yo se sintió traicionada, porque su mejor amiga nunca le había dicho la verdad o nunca le había mostrado su verdadero **YO**.

Ella accedió a dejarme vivir con ella porque sabía que los demás no me podían ver.

Durante el tiempo que estuve con ella la ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa y la apoyaba cuando ella iba a los concursos pokémon, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por a verme dejado quedarme en su casa.

Nunca le pregunte que le paso a su relación con Dawn ya que pensaba que la haría sentir presionada o algo así''

Anabel: '' Y después de quedarte un año con ella ¿A dónde fuiste? ''

Ash: ''Cuando se iban a cumplir 2 años de mi desaparición, volví a Kalos pero era para ir a buscar a 2 personas''

Anabel: '' ¿Alan y Shouta? ''

Ash: ''A si es. Se me ocurrió ir a verlos cuando recordé que ellos fueron a los que me enfrente en la semifinal y la final de la Liga.

Cuando los fui a ver y les conté lo que me paso decidieron acompañarme para que me ayudaran a entrenar y también ellos''

Anabel: ''Bueno, me alegro que los 2 primeros años te mantuvieras a salvo. Pero quiero saber algo Ash… ¿Cómo te sentiste estos años de tu desaparición? ''

Ash: ''No tan bien que digamos pero logre superarlo''

Anabel: ''Ash por favor no mientas. Sé que te quisiste suicidar una vez y si te preguntas como lo sé, fueron Alan y Shouta los que me lo dijeron pero ese no es el punto. Ash, quiero saber si todavía tienes esos deseos de dejar este mundo''

Ash (bajando la mirada) : ''Lo estuve pensando y no vale la pena suicidarme. Lo único que lograría con ello sería hacer sufrir a más gente por mi muerte…..''

Anabel: ''Ash… yo quise conversar contigo para saber precisamente de tu estado emocional. Porque desde que Alan y Shouta me contaron sobre que tú te quisiste suicidar, no he podido estar tranquila''

Ash: ''Es bueno saber que alguien de verdad se preocupa por mí (abraza de forma sorpresiva a Anabel) De verdad te agradezco por haberme escuchado''

Anabel (correspondiendo al abrazo) : ''Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti cuando lo necesites Ash''

Ash: ''Gracias Anabel''

Anabel: ''No hay de que (rompiendo el abrazo y agarrando las manos de Ash) ''

Ash (pensando) : '' ¿Porque me tomo las manos? (sonrojándose y empezando a sentir que su corazón late rápidamente) Este sentimiento de nuevo. No puedo evitar sentirme así cuando estoy con Anabel''

Anabel: ''Vaya Ash, no esperaba verte así de nervioso''

Ash: ''No Anabel, solo es que tengo un poco de frio (pensando en una excusa para poder salir de ese incomodo momento) ¿vamos a ver cómo están nuestros pokémon? ''

Anabel: ''Si tú quieres (soltando las manos de Ash) Vamos''

Ash: ''Bueno, déjame ponerme una chaqueta y te sigo (ve como Anabel asiente y sale de su cuarto) Ahora si tengo claro mis sentimientos hacia Anabel y creo que ella también siente algo por mi (sonrojándose) Me pregunto si estaré en lo correcto''

Anabel: ''Me alegro de que Ash ya no esté tan deprimido como me lo contaron Alan y Shouta (viéndose su mano y sonrojándose) y ahora sé lo que en verdad siente Ash por mi… No puedo estar más feliz en este momento''

-

 ** _CENTRO COMERCIAL_**

Dejemos a un lado a Ash y Anabel para centrarnos en Alan y Shouta que se encontraban comprando ropa.

Alan: ''Creo que con esto tenemos suficiente (mirando su reloj de muñeca) ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo para hablar''

Shouta: ''Si vamos. Deben tener hambre y yo ya empiezo a tener frio. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Anabel''

Alan: ''No te preocupes, yo le tengo confianza y sé que lo logro''

-

 ** _CASA DE ANABEL, PATIO TRASERO_**

Vemos a Ash y Anabel conviviendo con sus pokémon mientras charlaban.

Anabel: ''Y ¿cómo fue que conseguiste a Flareon? ''

Ash: ''La encontré en un bosque de Hoenn. Era un eevee en ese entonces. Se unió a mí después de curarla en el Centro Pokémon ya que cuando la encontré estaba muy lastimada. La Enfermera Joy me dijo que había pasado antes de que yo llegara con el mismo eevee lastimado, parece que la habían abandonado''

Anabel: '' ¿Me pregunto cómo hay entrenadores así de crueles? ''

Ash: ''No tengo ni idea, pero lo bueno fue es que Lucario logro convencerla y ahora míralos parecen pareja de tan juntos que están''

Ambos vieron a lo lejos a Flareon recostada encima de Lucario mientras este le acariciaba el pelaje.

Anabel: ''Es muy bonito de su parte ¿no crees? ''

Ash: ''Siendo sincero lo es. Pero aun no entiendo es que como se volvieron tan unidos. Le he preguntado a Lucario de porque lo son pero siempre cambia de tema, sale corriendo o se guarda en su pokeball solo''

Anabel: ''Creo que resguardado con ese asunto''

Ash: ''Si ya lo creo''

Alan (gritando dentro de la casa) : '' ¡Ya llegamos! ''

Ash: ''Alan y Shouta ya llegaron. Vamos adentro para cenar''

Anabel: ''Esta bien, ya me dio hambre. Pero sobre de lo que hablamos ¿Te molesto que ellos me hayan contado sobre tu… ya sabes? ''

Ash: ''No te preocupes por ello, no me molesto en lo mínimo''

Anabel: ''Bueno si tú lo dices''

Ash: ''Venga, entremos de una vez (abre la puerta) Damas primero''

Anabel (sonrojada) : ''Gracias''

Los dos entraron en la casa y ayudaron a Shouta con la cena. Después de que todos terminaran su cena se fueron a dormir ya que cada uno tuvo un día muy cansador.

-

 ** _BARCO EN DIRECCION A KANTO_**

?: ''Sceptile ¿estás listo para verlo? (ve como su fiel compañero asiente) Pronto Ash nos volveremos a ver…


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7_**

Un día nuevo ha empezado. Se puede observar a las personas caminar por la ciudad tranquilos mientras son acompañados por sus pokémon o con sus familias. Dejando eso de lado nos centramos en la casa de Anabel, donde nuestros héroes se hospedaban durante un tiempo mientras esperaban que estuviera listo el gimnasio y casa de Ash en la Bf.

 **Cuarto de Ash**

Ash (despertando y bostezando) : ''Que bien dormí. De tanto que comi ayer me canse, aun no entiendo como pero me canse… Bueno no importa, mejor me vestiré y bajare''

Y dicho y hecho, Ash se vistió y bajo al Living para ver si alguien había despertado.

Ash: ''Vaya no ha despertado nadie…. ¿Qué hora es? (mirando la hora de su Pokedex) 7:00…. Jejejeje que temprano me levante. Mejor desayunare''

Después de unos 15 minutos en el que Ash desayuno y decidió ir a pasear por la ciudad. Este se encontraba en el Centro Pokémon para poder llamar a alguien.

Ash: ''Muy bien aquí están los teléfonos (marcando un numero) Espero que este disponible (Ve que el monitor se enciende y aparece una persona conocida para el) Oh Treacey, no esperaba verte a ti''

Tracey: ''Ni tampoco yo Ash, ¿Cómo has estado? ''

Ash: ''Bien, muy bien ¿y por allá? ''

Tracey: ''No hay nada que contar pero gracias por preguntar''

Ash: ''De nada. Oye Tracey ¿me puedes enviar a dos pokémon? ''

Tracey: ''Claro, parece que estas apresurado''

Ash: ''Mas o menos. Es que no he desayunado''

Tracey: ''Como tú digas Ash, y ¿Qué pokémon te envió? ''

Ash: ''Ha Sceptile y Krookodile por favor''

Tracey: ''Bien, déjame ir a buscarlos. Tu por mientras envía a los que quieres cambiar''

Ash: ''Esta bien (ve como Tracey se aleja de la pantalla) Bien Hawlucha y Goodra necesitan un descanso así que los enviare a ellos (pone ambas pokeball en el transportador y las envía al laboratorio) ''

Tracey: ''Bien Ash aquí los tengo (le muestra las pokeball) Así que aquí te van (pone ambas pokeball en el transportador y acabo de unos segundo llegan a donde Ash) ''

Ash: ''Ya las recibí Tracey''

Tracey: ''Esta bien Ash ahora tengo que irme, tengo que darle la comida a los pokémon''

Ash: ''Mándale saludos al Profesor de mi parte (ve que Tracey asiente y cuelga la llamada) ahora a desayunar''

 **Laboratorio del Prof. Oak**

Tracey: ''Bien ahora ¿Dónde está la comida? (escucha que llaman a la puerta y se dirige a ella) Ya voy''

Tracey (abriendo la puerta) : ''Hola en que lo puedo ayudar''

?: ''Vengo a ver al Profesor''

Tracey: ''Él no se encuentra aquí pero puedes esperarlo adentro si quieres''

?: ''Esta bien''

Ambos fueron a la sala y el desconocido se sentó en un sofá que había hay.

Tracey: ''No me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? ''

?: ''Me llamo Max''

 **Casa de Anabel**

Vemos a Alan caminando por la cocina mientras se prepara un té.

Alan: '' ¿A dónde habrá ido? ''

Shouta (bajando las escaleras) : ''Buenos días Alan''

Alan: ''Hola Shouta ¿cómo estás? ''

Shouta: ''Bien, ahora mismo hago el desayuno''

Alan: ''Solo hazte desayuno para ti porque yo ya me lo estoy haciendo''

Shouta: ''Ok ¿Ya le diste de comer a los pokémon? ''

Alan: ''Aun están dormidos''

Shouta: ''Sera mejor esperar entonces''

 **Volviendo al Laboratorio**

Tracey: ''Tu eres hermana de una tal May''

Max: ''Si lo soy pero por favor no me hables de ella''

Tracey: '' ¿sucedió algo con ella? ''

Max: ''Mejor dicho algo con Ash''

Tracey: ''Hablas sobre lo que le hicieron ¿cierto? ''

Max: ''Lamentablemente sí. Aun me pregunto porque los demás le habrán hecho''

Tracey: ''Un momento ¿estás en contra de tu hermana y los demás? ''

Max: ''Si lo estoy. Otra cosa es que mi HERMANA me obligara a hacerle daño a Ash y a estar en contra de él''

Tracey: '' ¿Pero por qué te obligaba? ''

Max: ''Según ella era para humillar a Ash, pero se y se nota que es por otra cosa''

Tracey: ''Pero ¿porque tú no te negabas a dañarlo o humillarlo? ''

Max: ''Te lo diré resumido, ella tenía todo el control sobre mí por petición de mis padre. Me decía que si no le hacía caso me mandaría a casa de nuevo''

Tracey: ''Ahora tengo otra razón para odiar a May. Pero ¿Por qué viniste a Kanto en primer lugar? ''

Max: ''Para encontrar a Ash y ayudarlo a vengarse de los demás''

Tracey: '' ¿Cómo sabes que Ash está aquí? ''

Max: ''Mi hermana me estaba obligando a venir a Kanto pero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de inventar que Ash estaba aquí en Kanto''

Tracey: ''Me estás diciendo que tu hermana te digo que Ash estaba en Kanto para que tuvieras ganas de venir aquí? ''

Max: ''Si''

Tracey: ''Te voy a ser sincero Max, yo sé dónde está Ash''

Max: '' ¿Enserio? ''

Tracey: ''Si pero será mejor que el Profesor decida darte el paradero''

Max: ''Si creo que es mejor. Para pasar el tiempo te puedo ayudar a hacer lo que estabas apunto de hacer antes de que llegara''

Tracey: ''Si tú quieres''

 **Sala principal del Bf**

Se ve a todos los cerebros juntos hablando entre ellos en una reunión que organizo Scott

Spencer: '' ¿Por qué nos reuniste aquí Scott? ''

Tucker: ''Si es cierto, nos dijiste que estuviéramos aquí temprano y tu eres el único que llega tarde''

Scott: ''Lo siento pero tenía un asunto que atender primero y me demore más de lo pre visto''

Noland: ''Solo ve al punto Scott. Tenemos retadores con quienes batallar ¿sabes? ''

Scott: ''Justo de eso quiero hablarles. Sé que ustedes trabajan y pelean duro durante meses. También que algunas veces hay cosas que ustedes necesitan atender pero por culpa de su puesto en la Bf no es posible''

Greta: '' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ''

Scott: ''Que les voy a dar vacaciones pero se les va a seguir pagando como si estuvieran trabajando''

Lucy: '' ¿Es enserio Scott? ''

Scott: ''Si Lucy es verdad''

Anabel: ''Gracias Scott. Sinceramente quería descansar''

Scott: ''También yo sabes pero tengo que seguir haciendo papeleo en mi oficina''

Brandon: ''Y ¿Cuánto duran nuestras vacaciones? ''

Scott: ''Buena pregunta Brandon. Pues como soy bueno con mis amigo y/o empleados les daré un año completo de vacaciones''

Todos menos Scott: '' ¿Enserio? ''

Scott: ''Si y para mejorarlo mañana mismo empiezan sus vacaciones''

Noland: ''Gracias Scott, necesitaba descansar de verdad''

Scott: ''No me lo agradezcas Noland todos se merecían vacaciones. Bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir así que vuelvan a sus puestos, este es el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones así que esfuércense y demuestren lo poderosos que son los de la Bf''

Todos menos Scott: ''Lo vamos a demostrar''

Scott: ''Muy bien chicos pueden retirarse''

Todos se iban retirando y el último en salir fue Anabel que sintió alguien tocándole el hombro. Se da vuelta y ve que era Scott.

Scott: ''Sabes Anabel. Esto no solo lo hice para conpensarlos por su duro trabjo también fue para planear mejor como va a entrar Ash a la Bf….. (Ve como Anabel lo mira fijamente) y también darte tiempo para que tu relación con Ash empiece.

Y con eso dicho Scott se fue dejando a una Anabel muy roja que solo reacciono de una manera…..

Anabel (toda roja) : '' ¡SCOTT! ''

 **Volviendo con Ash**

Arbitro: ''Blaziken ya no puede continuar. Eso significa que Ash es el ganador''

Se empezaron a oír aplausos y gritos de personas que estaban mirando la pelea.

?: ''Blaziken regresa. Lo hiciste bien amigo necesitas un descanso''

Ash: ''Bien hecho Greninja, regresa (mete a Greninja a su pokeball y se acerca a la otra entrenadora) no lo hiciste nada mal Sapphire''

Sapphire: ''Bueno pero tengo que entrenar más para poder hacerle frente a Gold ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir''

Ash: ''Bueno adiós (ve como Sapphire se aleja) Sí que se parecía a May''

Igual que ella, Ash se fue hacia un parque para poder descansar un rato.

Ash: ''Bien es hora de una descanso ¿no crees Pikachu? ''

Pikachu: ''Pika-Pi'' _Claro Ash_

Ambos se fueron directo al parque pero se encontraron con Paul en el camino.

Paul: ''Hola Ash''

Ash: ''Oh, Hola Paul''

Paul: '' ¿Cómo estás? ''

Ash: ''Bien y ¿tu? ''

Paul: ''Bien igualmente''

Ash: ''Que bien''

Paul: ''Oye Ash ¿Quieres pelear contra mí en un 6 vs 6? ''

Ash: ''Si porque no. Pero primero tengo que ir a curar a mis pokémon porque ya tuvieron una pelea''

Paul: ''No hay problema''

Después de unos 10 minutos en que Ash y Paul se fueron al CP y curaron a los pokémon de Ash, los dos se encontraban afuera del CP donde sería su batalla.

Arbitro: ''Muy bien, empieza el combate entre Ash y Paul. Ambos sacad a sus pokémon''

Paul: ''Muy bien, Torterra yo te elijo''

Ash: ''Un Torterra…. Está bien, Sceptile yo te elijo''

Ambos Pokémon aparecieron en el campo y se miraron de forma desafiante.

Arbitro: ''Desde ahora empieza el combate….. ¡Comiencen! ''


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_**

Ash: ''Muy bien Sceptile, Golpe aéreo''

Sceptile se acercó a Torterra con una gran velocidad que en menos de dos segundos estaba parado en frente del Torterra preparando el golpe

Paul: ''Usa Protección''

Una barrera cubrió completamente a Torterra justo en el momento que Sceptile iba a dar el golpe haciendo que este sea dañado por la barrera

Paul: ''Ahora Golpe roca''

Torterra levanto una de sus patas y esta empezara a brillar intensamente para después golpear a Sceptile quien lo recibió de lleno

Ash: '' ¿Estas bien? (viendo como su pokémon asiente) muy bien Tijera X''

Sceptile cruzo sus brazos en forma de X para después impulsar los brazos para así crear un tajo en forma de X que iba en dirección a Torterra

Paul: ''Protección otra vez''

Nuevamente se creó una barrera alrededor de Torterra que evito que la Tijera X le hiciera daño alguno

Ash: '' No nos vamos a detener, Sceptile salta y usa Golpe aéreo''

Instantáneamente Sceptile salto y cargo el Golpe aéreo en su pata mientras se acercaba Torterra

Paul: ''Protección nuevamente''

Se empezó a crear nuevamente una barrera alrededor de Torterra pero esta no se pudo crear al completo e hiso que el Golpe aéreo de Sceptile le diera de lleno….. Debilitándolo al instante

 _PD: En los juegos de pokémon, Protección no se puede usar consecutivamente ya que si no falla, esto lo quise reflejar en el Fic._

Arbitro (asombrado) : ''Torterra no puede continuar. El ganador de esta ronda es Sceptile''

Paul: ''Lo has hecho bien Torterra (devuelve al pokémon a su pokeball) Bien Ash no está nada mal''

Ash: ''Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal''

Paul: ''Bien (agarra una pokeball de su cinturón) Ursaring sal ahora''

Ash: '' ¿Un Ursaring? Sceptile vuelve (devuelve a su pokémon y agarra otra pokeball) Flareon yo te elijo''

Arbitro: ''Bien (mirando a los 2 pokémon en el campo) que empiece la segunda ronda''

Ash: ''Muy bien Flareon, Rueda de fuego''

Paul: ''Ursaring detenlo con tus manos y usa arañazo''

Flareon se dirigió a Ursaring pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle, este paro su Rueda de fuego y estaba a punto de darle sus arañazos pero…

Ash: ''Hiperrayo''

El ataque le dio de lleno en la cara de Ursaring pero quedando grave

Paul: ''Garra umbría''

Ursaring se empezó a acercar mientras que unas garras se empezaban poner de un tono sombrío

Ash: ''Salta''

Flareon salto de inmediato evitando así la Garra umbría

Ash: ''Llamarada''

El ataque nuevamente dio en el objetivo dejando una gran pantalla de humo

Paul: '' ¡Ursaring! ''

Lentamente el humo se fue esparciendo mostrando a un Ursaring debilitado con Flareon parado encima de su estomago

Arbitro: ''Ursaring no puede continuar. El ganador es Flareon''

Ash: ''Bien hecho Flareon (empieza a acariciar su pelaje) lo has hecho maravilloso''

Flareon: ''Flar Lareon'' _Gracias Ash_

Paul: ''Ursaring has hecho lo mejor que pudiste (devolviéndolo a su pokeball) ''

Ash: '' ¿Quieres seguir Flareon? (ve como el pokémon asiente) muy bien''

Paul: ''Hora de que esto se ponga buen (agarra una pokeball del cinturón) Electivire yo…..''

? : '' ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Paul?! ''

Todas las personas que estaban hay voltearon a ver quién fue el que grito, el único que no lo hiso fue Paul que al oír esa voz tuvo un escalofrió

Ash: ''Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? ''

? : ''Oh vaya, disculpen por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Sara y soy la asistente de Paul''

Ash: '' ¿Asistente? No pensé que Paul necesitara uno''

Sara: ''Es normal que tenga un asistente''

Ash: '' ¿Acaso es alguien especial? … no de mala manera''

Sara: '' ¿Ser Campeón te parece especial? ''

Hubo un incómodo silencio en ese sitio. Ash no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Nunca había pensado que Paul pudiera llegar a ser Campeón.

Paul: ''Así es Ash, soy Campeón de Sinnoh''

Ash: '' ¿Enserio? Vaya, esa no me la esperaba''

Sara: ''Ahora si nos disculpas, Paul tiene que ir a Unova y su avión sale en 1 hora''

Paul: ''Es cierto, con lo emocionado que estaba con la pelea se me había olvidado que pronto sale mi avión''

Ash: ''Entonces hasta aquí queda la batalla''

Paul: ''Lo lamento Ash, también quería terminarla. Pero cuando te vuelva encontrar te daré la revancha''

Ash: ''Si tú lo dices amigo, entonces así será''

Paul: ''Bueno Ash, hasta luego (se va con un asistente a un auto que los estaba esperando) ''

Ash: ''Adiós Paul (ve como el auto se aleja) Bien hora de volver la casa de Anabel''

Pikachu: ''Pika Pi'' _Esta bien_

 **Casa de Anabel**

Ash (cansado) : ''Oh vaya (jadeando) hace tiempo que no corría de esta manera''

Pikachu: ''Pikachu Pikaaaaa'' _Es cierto, tengo hambreeeeeeeee_

Ash: ''No te quejes, ya llegamos de todas formas (apuntando a la entrada de la casa) ''

Pikachu: '' ¡¿Pika?! '' _¡¿Qué?!_

Ash: ''Vamos (entrando a la casa con Pikachu detrás del mientras se preguntaba en que minuto llegaron a la casa) Hola ¿Hay alguien despierto? ''

Shouta: ''Si lo hay Ash, ¿Cómo estás? ''

Ash: ''Bien. Fui a dar una vuelta por el centro''

Shouta: ''Y todavía es temprano''

Ash: ''Y ¿Alan? ''

Shouta: ''Durmiendo''

Ash: ''Vaya…. Y ¿Qué hacemos? ''

Shouta: ''No se…. ¿TV? ''

Ash: ''Bueno (suspirando) no hay nada mejor que hacer… aparte de dejar en segundo plano a Pikachu de un segundo a otro''

Pikachu: '' ¿PIka pi? _¿Qué yo que?_

Ash: ''Nada amiguito mío''

 **Torre batalla (3 horas después, exactamente las 12:00)**

Arbitro: ''Metagross ya no puede continuar. El ganador es Ruby''

Ruby: ''Bien hecho Zuzu (Es el Swampert) estuviste excelente en todos los sentidos''

Anabel: ''Lo hiciste bien Metagross, regresa (se acerca a Ruby mientras saca el Símbolo de Agilidad) bien hecho Ruby, has demostrado ser un entrenador que tiene unos pokémon que sobresalen en su agilidad (mirando a Zuzu) sin importar si estos son bastante grandes, es por esto que se te hará entrega del Símbolo de Agilidad''

Ruby: ''Muchas gracias (tomando el Símbolo y regresando a Zuzu a su pokeball) ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir contra Brandon antes de que sea tarde (dirigiéndose a la puerta) Gracias por la batalla''

Anabel: ''Adiós (ve como Ruby sale de la torre) bien este fue el último retador antes de mi descanso''

Alex: ''Así es Anabel. Ya se puede ir tranquila a almorzar con tus compañeros, yo me encargo de cerrar la torre''

Anabel: ''Gracias Alex, te veo luego (sale de la torre y dirige su mirada a la torre principal) Sé que Scott nos dio las vacaciones por otra cosa y no por lo que nos dijo. (Se sonroja) Aparte de que trata de mejorar mi relación con Ash….. Scott ¿Qué nos escondes realmente? ''

 **Avion en dirección a Unova**

Paul: ''Entonces, me dices ¿que todos los campeones nos reuniremos halla? ''

?: ''Así es Paul. Sé que todavía estabas en tus vacaciones pero esto es demasiado importante''

Paul: ''Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero pensé que esto se pudiera haber resuelto solo con Scott y Steven''

?: ''Lamentablemente no fue así. El problema llego a otras regiones aparte de Hoenn y Kanto''

Paul: ''Entiendo y ¿Cuánto ha afectado el problema a otras regiones? ''

?: ''Sorpresivamente nada''

Paul: ''Ya veo. Pero aun así no tenemos que estar confiados''

?: ''Lo sé (viendo su agenda) Mañana es la reunión Paul así que espero que llegues a tiempo a Unova''

Paul: ''Si no tengo algún problema en el camino Unova, si o si estaré halla mañana a tiempo. Así que no te preocupes Diantha''

Diantha: ''Si tú lo dices (mirando su reloj de muñeca) Bien es hora de que me valla, tengo un compromiso que cumplir''

Paul: ''Suerte Diantha y hasta mañana (corta la llamada y fija su vista a la ventana) Ojala que esto no sea grave….''

 **Laboratorio del Prof. Oak (Rancho)**

Tracey: ''Asi que tienes un Sceptile, un Slaking, un Umbreon, un Altaria, un Gallade y un Raichu. Que equipo más interesante''

Max: ''Me costó mucho entrenarlos pero el resultado de su entrenamiento se pudo ver reflejado en el Trofeo de la Liga Hoenn''

Tracey: ''Es bueno escuchar eso (escucha la puerta) alguien está tocando la puerta, no tardo''

Max: ''Vale (ve como Tracey se dirige dentro del laboratorio)''

Tracey: ''Ya voy (abre la puerta) oh, hola Profesor''

Oak: ''Hola Tracey, lamento llegar tarde''

Tracey: ''No se preocupe, no hubo ningún problema''

Oak: '' ¿No vino nadie? ''

Tracey: ''Si, alguien vino a buscarlo''

Oak: '' Y ¿dónde está? ''

Max: ''Aquí Profesor''

Oak: ''Así que tú me andas buscando (ve que Max asiente) y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? ''

Max: '' ¿No me recuerda Profesor? ''

Oak: ''No, la verdad es que no''

Max: ''Soy Max, el hermano de May ¿recuerda? ''

Oak: '' ¿Max? (recordándolo) ¿Enserio eres tú? (ve como el chico asiente) Sí que has cambiado''

Max: ''No es el primero que me lo dice (mirando a Tracey)''

Tracey: ''No es mi culpa que no te reconozca con ese look Max''

Max: ''Igual estoy reconocible ¿sabes? ''

Oak: ''Bueno, vasta de charla. Max dime ¿Por qué me buscas? ''

Max: ''Cierto se me había olvidado. Bueno profesor, lo busco porque….. (Mira seriamente al profesor) vengo a buscar a Ash''

 **Casa de Anabel**

Ash: ''Asi que ¿tienen vacaciones por un año? ''

Shouta: ''Bueno, eso me dijo Anabel por mensaje de texto (pasándole el celular a Ash) si quieres léelo''

Alan: ''Es bueno saber que tiene vacaciones por un año''

Shouta: ''Si es cierto pero ¿Por qué tan de repente? Digo no soy un entrometido pero esto me parece un poco sospechoso''

Ash: ''Puede ser cierto (devolviéndole el celular a Shouta) pero son vacaciones''

Alan: ''Ash tiene razón, no siempre tienes que preocuparte Shouta, disfruta de la vida''

Shouta: ''Bueno, creo que tienes razón''


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Casa de Anabel_**

-Asi que ¿te enfrentaste al Campeón de Sinnoh?- Le dijo Shouta a Ash. Parecía estar asombrado con el relato del azabache.

-Sí, me sorprendió escuchar que era Campeón después de la paliza que le estaba dando- Dijo con un poco de orgullo.

-Si lo que tú digas-

-Pero si es verdad ¿No es así Pikachu?- Dijo mirando a su amigo

-Pika- Asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿Dónde está Alan?- Pregunto Ash por no ver al peli azul cerca –No le he visto desde que me fui a bañar-

-Salió cuando estabas en el baño- Le aclaro a nuestro protagonista –No me dijo adónde iba pero vi que llevaba a sus pokémon con él-

-Me pregunto que hará- Dudo el azabache –Bien, hora de almorzar-

-Cierto, casi se me olvida que el almuerzo lo tengo listo-

-Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos-

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a almorzar unas buenas papas fritas con pollo. (Si soy muy creativo con el almuerzo)

 ** _Dojo batalla_**

-Medicham ya no puede continuar- Dijo el árbitro de la batalla mirando al pokémon debilitado –El ganador es Alan-

-Bien hecho Medicham- Dijo Greta mientras devolvía a su pokémon –Te mereces un descanso-

-Fue una fantástica batalla- Dijo Alan mientras se acercaba a Greta –En verdad te agradezco que me hallas dado la batalla cuando tenía que ir a tu descanso-

-No te preocupes, solo era una batalla así que no es para tanto- Toma el símbolo que tenía en el bolsillo –Te hago entrega del Símbolo del Valor-

-Gracias te lo agradezco- Toma el Símbolo y lo guarda –Bien con este van 2-

-Te recomiendo ir a la Cúpula batalla caminando- Se va acercando a la salida del lugar con Alan siguiéndola –Ya que los cerebros estaremos en nuestro descanso y si llegas rápido lo más probable es que no esté Tucker-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Se aleja de Greta y va en dirección a la Cúpula Batalla –Gracias por la batalla-

-No hay de que- Ve como Alan se aleja –Bien, hora de almorzar-

 ** _Restaurant cualquiera_**

-Y eso sucedió- Comento Norland a sus demás compañeros –Sin duda, ese tipo es muy fuerte-

-No lo sé, por lo que nos contaste, se puede decir que usa más fuerza bruta que estrategia- Dijo Tucker mientras tomaba de su bebida

-Pero hay que ser precavido Tucker- Protesto Brandon sin darle la mirada –No podemos ser confiados-

-Brandon tiene razón- Apoyo Lucy a lo que decía Brandon –Paso lo mismo con Ruby, cuando vimos que tenía pokémon bastante normales, pensamos que no daría mucha pelea-

-Gran error- Comento Spencer –Lucy por confiarse le terminaron dando lo que se pudiera decir una paliza-

-Jajaja, que gracioso Spencer- Dijo Lucy con obvio tono de sarcasmo –Pero que se le va a hacer-

-Tienes razón- Hablo Anabel dejando a un lado su plato vacío –y ¿Dónde está Greta?-

-No lo sé- Comento Norland –Talvez le pidieron una batalla justo cuando iba a cerrar el Dojo-

-Tiene sentido- Respondió Anabel –Y Brandon, Ruby va para la Pirámide Batalla-

-Gracias por la advertencia-

-De nada-

 ** _Avión en dirección a Unova_**

-llegaremos en unas horas a Unova, señor Paul-

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así Sara?- Comento el peli morado un poco cansado por como le decía Sara

-Lo siento pero sabes que soy educada-

 **Pd: En el anterior capitulo se me olvido decir como es Sara físicamente así que aquí les dejo la descripción: Es una adolecente de 20 años, estatura media-alta, tiene el cabello rubio, de tez blanca, ojos azules y un cuerpo más o menos envidiable**

-Eso no evita que no me puedas decir solamente Paul ¿O me equivoco?-

-Bueno es cierto-

-Ves te lo dije. Pero dejando eso de un lado, ¿me puedes traer algo para tomar?-

-Está bien-Dijo Sara dando la vuelta al comedor del avión pero se detuvo después de llegar al marco de la puerta-¿Qué tan peligrosa está la situación?-

-No es peligrosa Sara, pero se ha esparcido a todas las regiones-

-Entonces ¿Ya no hay nadie que pueda estar a salvo?- Pregunto de forma preocupada

-Lamentablemente no- Respondió un poco decaído Paul –Sé que quieres lo mejor para tu familia pero, no se puede hacer nada hasta que no sepamos detenerlo-

-Está bien…..ahora mismo le traigo su trago- Dijo alejándose dejando solo a Paul

 ** _Casa de Anabel, 7 horas después (19:00 Hrs)_**

-¿Cómo arreglamos esto ahora?-

-No sé yo, pero tus pokémon armaron este lio así que arréglatelas tú solo-

-Eres un….-

-Si me disculpas, voy a ordenar las cosas listas para la fiesta y preparar el pastel- Dijo el peliverde yéndose del lugar

Hubo silencio en la sala mientras Ash apreciaba esa pared rota de la casa

-¿Cómo permitiste que sucediera esto?- Le pregunto a Pikachu.

-Pika Pi- Comento nervioso nuestra rata favorita.

 **Flashback de Pikachu (hace 1 hora y media atrás)**

-Muy bien Pikachu, yo y Shouta vamos a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta tarde porque le vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta a Anabel- Comento Ash mientras este se dirigía a la puerta con Shouta

-Todavía dudo si en verdad la fiesta o celebración se la haces porque tiene vacaciones o si es por algo más personal- Dudo el peli verde dejando un poco ruborizado y nervioso al azabache

-Bueno no importa, ya vámonos y por favor Pikachu no dejes que pase nada malo ¿ok?- Le pidió Ash a Pikachu, lo cual este asiente y de inmediato se fue con Shouta de la casa.

 _Desde este momento los pokèmon hablaran entre si_

-Muy bien- Se dijo para sí mismo Pikachu –Hora de ver a los demás-

Dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa y salió al patio

-Todo parece….. Tranquilo- Se dijo mientras miraba a los pokémon de Ash y Shouta convivir tranquilamente.

-Hola Pikachu- Dijo Krookodile acercándose al ratón eléctrico.

-Hola Krookodile ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Pikachu a su amigo tipo Tierra/Siniestro.

-Bien y tranquilo- Le contesto –Estar en el Rancho un tiempo me ha dejado entrenar lo suficiente-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Oye, ven a descansar con nosotros. Estamos platicando sobre nuestros pasados mientras comemos bayas-

-No es mala idea. Bien vamos-

Así ambos se fueron a juntar con los demás que como dijo Krookodile todos estaban alrededor de una fogata con un par de bayas cerca de cada pokémon.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Pikachu

-Hola- Saludaron todos

-¿Qué cuentan?-Pregunto Pikachu.

-Sobre nuestros enemigos…..- Comento Charizard con una mirada llena de enojo que podía llegar a intimidar a un Tyranitar.

-¿Hablas sobre Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Ma…..-

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir nombrando!- Grito Charizard que hiso que un montón de Taillows salgan volando de sus árboles.

-Cálmate, sé que estas molesto con ellos pero no es para que nos grites en la cara- Comento Lucario con total tranquilidad mientras acariciaba a Flareon que estaba al lado suyo.

-Es cierto Charizard, no seas cascarrabias- Le recomendó el Sceptile de Shouta.

-Estamos conviviendo entre nosotros, no quejándonos de los problemas de la vida- Dijo Greninja –Si quieres desquitarte puedes ir a golpear arboles por ahí, pero no nos moleste-

-Ok estaré calmado, pero por favor no vuelvan a repetir esos nombres- Respondió Charizard de forma cortante.

-Biennn, ya que paso el problema porque no seguimos contando nuestras historias- Comento el Salamence de Shouta

-Me parece bien- Comento Pikachu mientras se ponía al lado de Greninja y empezaban a escuchar las historias de cada uno.

Pasaron una hora contando historias y de alguna forma terminaron hablando de quien era el más fuerte entre ellos.

-Yo he podido vencer un Dragonite, a un Regice, un Latios, a un Mega Lucario, a un Tyranitar y un Metagross- Dijo Pikachu con un aire de orgullo.

-Yo me puedo sincronizar con mi entrenador y he podido vencer a un Mega abomasnow, un Mega Sceptile y un Mega Charizard X- Señalo Greninja

-¿Y te crees mucho por eso Greninja?- Pregunto Charizard de forma desafiante.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque yo soy el mejor pokémon de Ash- Respondió Charizard de forma arrogante.

-Lo dice el pokémon que lo hiso perder su primera Liga y de forma estúpida- Se defendió Greninja.

-Oooooooooooooooooooooh- Gritaron los demás que estaban viendo.

-Cállate maldita rana- Respondió Charizard, tratando de defender su orgullo.

-Sigue hablando si quieres, pero recuerda esto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Siempre habrá alguien que te supere. No debes confiarte nunca- Le sugirió Greninja mientras este estaba dispuesto a irse.

 **PAM**

Resonó por todo el lugar. Los pokémon de Ash y Shouta miraban sorprendidos la escena.

-Charizard, ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Pikachu.

-¿Que no viste?- Le contesto Charizard

-Si lo vi pero ¿Por qué?-

-Para que aprenda a no hablar demás-

-Pero no es para que le des un Golpe trueno y lo hagas estrellarse contra la casa- Contesto Pikachu mientras apuntaba en la dirección a la cual había enviado a Greninja.

-Eeeeeh, Pikachu- Dijo Lucario llamando la atención del nombrado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que te equivocaste con Greninja-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Pikachu confuso por lo que le dijo su amigo

-Es que no se estrelló contra la casa- Vio como Pikachu lo miraba confuso –Mejor dicho atravesó la casa- Dijo apuntando al gran agujero que dejo en la pared.

Pikachu al ver el agujero no se le ocurrio mejor cosa que empezar a discutir con Charizard por haber destruido la pared.

-Me dejan acargo de cuidar la casa ¿y vienes y la destruyes?-

-No es mi culpa ¿Entiendes?, Esa rana se lo busco solo-

-Pero pudiste averle pedido un combate y no mandarlo a la mie…-

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí!?-

Ese grito los dejo a todos mudos y dirigiendo la mirada al agujero de la pared en el cual se podía ver a Ash.

-No puede ser- Se dijo Pikachu para sí mismo.

-Qué extraño, Charizard nunca se comporta así- Comento el Sceptile de Ash mientras veía a Charizard alejarse.

-No es su culpa-

Todos voltearon para ver de quien provenía esa voz.

-Absol- Dijeron todos.

-Ha empezado…- Dijo Absol mientras veía a la Luna llena.

-¿Qué ha comenzado?- Pregunto Krookodile con cierto temor por la respuesta.

-El virus…. Ha empezado a tener sus efectos- Respondió Absol.

-¿De qué efectos hablas? Y ¿Qué virus?- Dudo Pikachu.

-Hablo del Pokerus…..- Respondió Absol –Es un virus que hace que los pokémon de entrenadores se vuelvan salvajes y agresivos contra pokémon y entrenadores-

Todo el mundo se quedó callado al escuchar esa explicación.

-¿Y cómo sabes de eso?- Pregunto Pikachu.

-No es la primera vez que se presenta… generaciones antigua de mi familia han vivido en épocas donde el Pokerus estaba presente- Comento Absol.

-Y ¿hay forma de curarlo?-

-Lamentablemente no- Respondió Absol con la cabeza baja –Solo con el tiempo pasara o si se crea una cura. Por el momento tienen que tener cuidado, no hagan enojar a Charizard porque el efecto del virus pudiera acelerar-

-Entendido- Dijeron todos

-Muy bien- Absol empezó a alejarse –Sera mejor que descansen-

-Yo mejor iré a ver a Ash- Comento Pikachu a los demás mientras se dirigía a donde su entrenador.

-Buena suerte-

 **Volviendo al presente**

-Bien, así no se dará cuenta- Comento Ash mientras terminaba de mover un mueble para que cubriera el agujero.

-Pika- Dijo dándose un Facepalm por las estupideces que se le pueden llegar a ocurrir a su entrenador.

 **Entrada de Ciudad Plateda**

-Muy bien Kanto… acá vamos-

-Scep-

-Todo lo que sea por volver a ver a Ash- Comento el joven acomodándose los lentes.

 **Laboratorio del Prof. Oak (Rancho 7 horas atrás)**

-Con que vienes a buscar a Ash-

-Asi es profesor. Vengo a ver como esta-

-Max…. Sabes que no puedo decirte donde esta-

-No confía en mi ¿cierto?-

-….- El profesor se quedó en completo silencio

-Solo porque mi hermana daño a Ash cree que yo también- Respondio Max un poco deprimido.

-Bien, ya está decidido- Dijo el profesor haciendo que Tracey y Max lo miraran –Quiero que me demuestres que tan fuerte te has hecho primero-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Profesor?- Pregunto Max un poco despistado

-Primero tienes que ganar la Liga de Kanto y te diré donde puedes encontrar a Ash- Le respondio el Profesor a Max.

 **Presente**

-Si queremos volver a verlo…..-

-Scept-

-Tendremos que demostrar nuestra fuerza- Dijo con una mirada llena de determinación.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 **Ciudad Lumiose, Torre Prisma (19:00 Hrs)**

-¿Por qué a Kanto?- Pregunto un chico rubio con lentes mientras miraba la pantalla del videomisor

-Los van a mandar a un sitio en particular llamado La Batalla de la Frontera- Le contesto una voz femenina del otro lado

-¿Pero porque?-

-No lose, pero alguien los recibirá en el aeropuerto cuando lleguen y les dirá por qué-

-Está bien Diantha, si tú lo dices-

-Pero no tienes por qué ir solo, puedes ir con Serena y con tu hermanita para ver si te consigue novia allá- Bromeo la campeón

-¿Tú también?- Dijo el chico de forma cansada

-Jeje solo bromeaba Clemont, no te lo tomes tan a pecho-

-Está bien ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?- Pregunto Clemont

-Hoy mismo, a las 22:00 Hrs-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Deberías mejor empezar a preparar tus cosas para salir- Dijo Diantha mientras bostezaba –Yo ya me duermo, que mañana tenemos una reunión aquí temprano-

-Ok Diantha, nos vemos luego- Dijo Clemont mientras colgaba la llamada -¡Bonnie!- Grito mientras se iba a su cuarto a hacer su equipaje

-¿Qué paso Clemont?- Pregunto su hermana mientras se asomaba a su cuarto

-Empieza a hacer tu equipaje-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto muy confundida

-Muy sencillo hermana- Dijo Clemont mientras veía a su hermana con una sonrisa –Vamos a Kanto-

-…. ¿Qué?-

 **Pueblo Vaniville (19:10 Hrs)**

-Serena ¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo una señora de nombre Grace entrando a la pieza de su hija

-Mmmm? Oh, no nada, solo pensando…-

-¿En Ash?-

Hubo un silencio entre madre e hija. Serena empezó a recordad esos hermosos momentos que tuvo con Ash mientras viajaban por Kalos.

-Si- Dijo Serena –Recuerdo esos momentos que pasamos juntos con Clemont y Bonnie. Esas aventuras que tuvimos los cuatro juntos ha sido una experiencia maravillosa e inigualable- Se acercó a la ventana y empezó a ver el atardecer –Cuando él me pidió viajar con él, nunca estuve tan feliz en un simple momento. También cuando él me daba ánimos para mejorar en mis concursos y así poder llegar a cumplir mis sueños. Aunque no allá ganado la clase maestra la primera vez, se sintió orgulloso de mí por haber llegado tan lejos la primera vez- Dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Serena…..-

-Cuando Ash gano la Liga, todos fuimos a donde se encontraba. Lo fuimos a felicitar y a abrazar por su victoria. Durante el resto del día le celebramos su victoria. Pero al día siguiente, el…. Se fue. Desapareció de Kalos y todos los noticieros transmitían su desaparición- Empezó a derramar unas lágrimas y a sollozar –No pude sentirme más triste por la noticia, y no porque se allá ido de esa forma si no porque…. Nunca…. Nunca….pude decirle que lo amaba- Dijo para empezar a romper en llanto

-Oh hija- Dijo Grace para al fin abrazar a su hija mientras esta escondía su cara en el pecho de su madre

-¿Por qué nunca se lo pude decir?- Decía Serena mientras aun lloraba en el pecho de su madre

-Hija, la vida da más oportunidades aparte de la primera. No por algo pudiste convertirte en la Reina de Kalos hija- Le dijo su madre tratando de animar a su hija

-Tienes razón- Serena empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas –No puedo rendirme, Ash no me enseño eso-

-Sí que Ash ha sido importante en tu vida- Le dijo su madre haciendo que Serena se sonrojara

-No es obvio madre- Le respondió Serena con la gran sonrisa que la caracteriza

-Esa es mi hija- Le dijo Grace para abrazarla –Nunca te rindas hasta el final-

Madre e hija se mantenía en ese hermoso abrazo maternal, pero…

RING-RING

-¿Mmmm? ¿Quién podrá ser? –Dijo Serena para dejar el abrazo y posteriormente viendo su Videomisor -¿Hola?-

-Hola Serena- Contesto una voz sumamente conocida para ella

-Oh Clemont ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te quería preguntar algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Te gustaría venir a Kanto?- Pregunto el rubio

-Vaya y esa invitación tan repentina- dijo Serena

-Es que Diantha me mando para allá y dijo que podía invitar a 2 personas más-

-Ya veo, pero ¿A qué parte de Kanto vas?- Pregunto curiosa Serena

-A un sitio llamado la Batalla de la Frontera, y que dices ¿Vienes?-

-No se…..- Respondió un poco tímida pero su madre le toca el hombro llamando su atención

-No te preocupes Serena, no pasara nada si vas con ellos- Le dijo su madre dándole una sonrisa que daba mucha confianza

-Madre- Dijo Serena para al fin responder la pregunta que le hiso Clemont –Esta bien Clemont, resérvame ese asiento porque voy con ustedes-

-Es bueno oír eso Serena- Dijo una alegre Bonnie –Pero deberías preparar tu equipaje inmediatamente-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque nuestro vuelo sale a las 22:00 Hrs- Le respondió Bonnie

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las 21:00 Hrs- Dijo Clemont para cortar la llamada

-Espera….- Demasiado tarde. Serena suspiro, dirigió su mirada su madre con una gran sonrisa en la cara -¿Puedes ayudarme con mi equipaje madre?-

-Por supuesto-

 **Casa de Anabel (20:00 Hrs)**

-Sí que te quedo deliciosa Shouta-

-Es cierto, esto es una maravilla-

Comentaron 2 voces degustando un sabroso pastel de fresas, no eran nada menos que Anabel y Scott.

-No es para tanto- Cometo un poco avergonzado por el alago

-Y yo que quería comer más- Dijo Ash mientras veía su plato vacío

-No te quejes- Dijo Shouta –Mañana hago lasaña para el almuerzo-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Ash mientras veía a Shouta asentir

-Puedes venir conmigo a la cocina, quiero preguntarte algo- Le pidió Shouta

-No hay problema- Contesto para así dejar solos a Scott y Anabel

-Aún estoy sorprendido- Comento Scott

-¿De qué?- Pregunto Anabel

-De cómo te llego a cambiar Ash en solo 2 días- contesto Scott haciendo que Anabel se sonrojara y que esta mirara hacia otro lado

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Oh vamos, no es muy obvio. Piénsalo, antes de que Ash volviera estabas muy deprimida, casi no hablabas con nadie y te siempre estabas evitando socializarte con otras personas-

-Bueno….- Dijo Anabel mientras esta baja un poco la mirada

-No te sientas mal- Animo Scott a Anabel –Todos tenemos tiempos difíciles que con la ayuda de algo o ALGUIEN se pueden superar más fácilmente y creo que para ti, tu ayuda a llegado-

-Mmmmmmm….Scott-

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Scott

-¿Tú crees que le atraiga?- Dijo Anabel mientras veía su pastel fijamente

-Yo digo que sí, talvez no lo demuestre tanto porque cree que rompería su amistad-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Anabel

-Si- Contesto Scott mientras se paraba –Yo ya me voy, me empezó acorde que hoy teníamos una partida de Poker con Norlan, Spencer, Greta y Lucy-

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso a Ash-

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo finalmente Scott para salir por la puerta

-Creo que mañana le pediré salir- Se dijo a si misma Anabel

-¿Y Scott?- Pregunto Shouta que recién había llegado

-Oh, él se fue con unos amigos a jugar Poker jeje- Contesto Anabel

-Oh vaya-

-Bueno Shouta, gracias por la pequeña fiesta- Dijo Anabel

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Ash porque a él se le ocurrió esta idea- Le comento Shouta

-Está bien- Dijo Anabel para empezar a subir las escalera –Yo ya me voy a dormir-

-Que tengas buenas noches- Se despidió Shouta mientras veía a Anabel subir al segundo piso –Bien…. Supongo que… tendré que lavar los platos-

 **Segundo piso**

-Bien- Dijo Ash saliendo de su habitación –Creo que tendré que pagar yo- Suspiro mientras pensaba en cierta pared

-¿Qué vas a tener que pagar?- Pregunto una voz detrás de él

-¿Mmmm?- Ash dio media vuelta y vio quien era –No es nada Anabel-

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto mientras se iba acercando a Ash

-Sí, demasiado- Dijo mientras se le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza

-Bueno, quería darte las gracias por este pequeño festejo- Comento Anabel mientras se sonrojaba

-No hay problema- Respondió Ash –Tu nos dejaste vivir contigo sin que nosotros te preguntáramos….. Quería agradecértelo de alguna manera-

-Muchas gracias Ash- Comento Anabel para después darle un beso a Ash… en la mejilla

-No hay de que- Respondió Ash mientras se sonrojaba por el acto de su "amiga"

-Buenas noches Ash- Dijo Anabel para finalmente irse a su habitación mientras su cara estaba roja como un tomate

-Buenas noches- Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir nuestro protagonista antes de ver a Anabel entrar a su cuarto –Se sintió…. bien- comento mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla en donde Anabel lo había besado

Ash estuvo parado durante un minuto sin sacarse la mano de la mejilla mientras pensaba que Anabel talvez sentía atracción por él

-Vaya vaya, pero tú no serás todo un profesional con las mujeres ¿verdad?-

-Pikaaaaaaa-

Esas dos voces lo sacaron de lugar. De inmediato se dio vuelta y vio quienes eran.

-¡Cállate Shouta!- Grito Ash para después salir detrás del peliverde

 **Aeropuerto de Kalos (21:50 Hrs)**

-Pasajeros del vuelo número 254 con destino a Kanto, por favor pasad al pasillo 2- Fue lo que se escuchó por los altavoces del aeropuerto

-Bien, ese es nuestro vuelo- Comento un rubio con lentes llamado Clemont -¿Están listos?- Les pregunto a dos mujeres que se encontraban detrás de él

-Por supuesto- Respondieron ambas

-Bueno… supongo que es hora- Dijo una mujer mayor llamada Grace –Ten cuidado hija-

-Lo tendré madre, no te preocupes- Contesto Serena

-No se preocupe señora Grace- Hablo Clemont –Solo estaremos por una semana-

-Estaré bien madre- Dijo Serena para después darle un abrazo a su madre –Te llamare cuando hallamos llegamos a Kanto-

-¡Vámonos ya! El avión está a punto de partir- Pedía Bonnie jalando la ropa de Clemont

-Bueno señora Grace, nos veremos en unos días- Comento Clemont mientras se empezaba a dirigir al avión

-Te llamare cuando lleguemos- Dijo Serena mientras seguía a Clemont –Nos vemos-

-Que te vaya bien hija- Se despidió Grace mientras veía a los 3 irse a su avión

-Espero…. Que no te suceda nada malo- Fue lo último que dijo en susurro mientras se iba del aeropuerto.

 **Unova, Conferencia Vertress (Día siguiente, 10:00 Hrs)**

-Muy bien- Dijo un señor peli blanco, de baja estatura y con ropa juvenil llamado Charles Goodshow –Ya que todos estamos presentes podremos dar inicio a esta reunión-

-Se nos ha reunido aquí por un "problema" que se ha repetido en todas las regiones por lo que sabemos- Comento Paul

-Cada campeón inspecciono su región para ver si tenían el mismo problema y por lo que hemos visto a todas las regiones les pasa lo mismo- Comento Steven

-Todas las regiones tienen problemas con los hábitats de los pokémon y sospechamos que todo esto sucede por un equipo supuestamente "ecologista" que tiene edificios en todas las regiones- Dijo Lance

-Hablamos del Team Flare- Comento Diantha –Hemos visto que cerca de sus edificios la naturaleza está muy afectada y nos ha hecho sospechar de sus verdaderos objetivos como organización-

-¿Pero porque no ven lo que tienen dentro de sus edificios y ya?- Pregunto Goodshow, ya que él no estaba al tanto del asunto

-Porque siempre que inspeccionamos sus instalaciones, no hallamos nada sospechoso o algo que deje ver que ellos son los causantes del problema- Comento…. Iris

-Además de tener el problema del virus- Dijo Paul con fastidio

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en el problema que tenían y la forma de evitarlo

-Yo puedo serles de ayuda- Comento una voz femenina

Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada para ver quién era

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunto Steven a la mujer

-Pues me llamo….-

 **Aeropuerto de Kanto (11:00 Hrs)**

-Al fin hemos llegado-

-Es cierto. Fueron hartas horas de vuelo pero valieron la pena-

-Oye hermano-

-¿Sucede algo Bonnie?-

-¿Y quién nos viene a buscar?- Pregunto la hermana de Clemont

-Es cierto, se supone que alguien nos viene a buscar- Comento Serena

-Ahora que lo recuerdo es cierto- Dijo Clemont poniendo su mano bajo la mentón –Pero no me dijeron quien era el que nos venía a buscar-

-Pues yo sé quién es- Escucharon a una voz masculina detrás de ellos

Los tres se dieron media vuelta y vieron a un hombre de media estatura, un poco gordo, con camisa hawaina…. Bueno…..era Scott ¬¬

-Disculpe señor, ¿pero quién es usted?- Pregunto educadamente Serena

-Mi nombre es Scott y por lo que escuche ustedes deben ser quienes Dianta ordeno venir a Kanto ¿no?- Dedujo Scott

-Así es señor- Contesto Clemont –Déjeme presentarnos, mi nombre es Clemont, la que está a mi derecha es mi hermana Bonnie y la que está a mi izquierda es Serena-

-Un gusto señor Scott- Dijeron ambas

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy día así que, ¿Por qué mejor y nos vamos?-

-Está bien- Contestaron los 3 para después dirigirse a una furgoneta que los esperaba

-Así que ellos son los que lo acompañaron por Kalos- Pensó Scott

 **Casa de Anabel (12:30 Hrs)**

-¿Pero porque yo?-

-Porque no has hecho nada-

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Pregunto Ash

-Que vayas a comprar estas cosa- Le contesto Alan pasándole una lista

-Ok, iré- Contesto fastidiado el azabache

-Me alegro- Contesto de forma tajante Alan para después irse al segundo piso

-Como lo odio algunas veces- Susurro Ash mientras apretaba la lista con su mano y tenía una vena marcada en la cabeza –Bueno…. No me queda otra que ir- Dijo finalmente para salir de la casa

Después de unos minutos el azabache finalmente llego a la plaza de la ciudad.

-Vaya que calor hace- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente –Mejor voy a por un helado-

 **Cerca de allí**

-Sí que hace calor- Comento Clemont a los demás

-No digas cosas obvias hermano- Le dijo su hermanita

-Ojala Scott se apresure con lo que tiene que hacer- Dijo Serena para luego ver a Scott hablando por un teléfono dentro de un centro pokémon –Y ¿si compramos helado?- Sugirió la peli miel

-Que buena idea Serena-

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo finalmente Serena para ir a por unos helados

 **Volviendo Con Ash**

-Aquí tiene joven- Dijo el heladero para entregarle el helado a Ash

-De nada- Dijo para empezar a alejarse del puesto de helados –Comer helados me recuerda a Cynthia- Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía fijamente al helado –Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado-

-He disculpe- Escucho una voz femenina

-Sí, que suced….- Dijo para darse media vuelta y ver finalmente quien era

-Me podría decir dond…..- Estaba a punto de preguntarle donde encontrar un helado, pero quedo en silencio al ver quien estaba enfrente de ella

-Serena/Ash- Dijeron respectivamente cada uno


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-No puede ser cierto- Dijo Serena mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y se tapaba la boca con sus manos

-Pero lo es- contesto Ash –Es un gusto verte de nuevo Serena- Extendió los brazos en espera de un abrazo que llego de inmediato

Serena solo lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho.

-Discúlpame por desaparecer de esa manera Serena- Murmuro Ash acariciando el pelo de Serena

 **Volviendo con Clemont y Bonnie**

-¿No crees que se ha tardado mucho?- Se preguntó el rubio

-¿Crees que debamos ir a verla?- Pregunto la hermana

-Sí, además Scott todavía no termina- Contesto mientras miraba a Scott hablando todavía por un teléfono

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Serena- Dijo la pequeña mientras ambos se embarcaban a buscar a su amiga

No tardaron más de dos minutos llegar a donde estaba Serena. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron los hermanos al ver a Serena abrazando a un chico que al principio no reconocieron

-Serena, ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Bonnie llegando a donde la mencionada

Al escuchar a Bonnie, Serena se separó del abrazo y dejando ver a quien estaba abrazando

-No puede ser- Dijeron ambos hermanos

-¿Clemont, Bonnie?- Pregunto confundido el mostaza al ver a los rubios de Kalos

-¡Ash!- Grito Bonnie para después abrazarlo

-Ash, estas vivo- Comento sorprendido Clemont mientras le extendía la mano

-Así es Clemont, vivito y coleando- Respondió dándole la mano a Clemont

-Hemos estado muy preocupado por ti- Afirmo Bonnie mientras dejaba el abrazo y se iba al lado de Serena

-Lose, lose en verdad, lo siento por a ver desaparecido de esa manera- Dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla –Pero tenía mis motivos para hacerlo-

-Ya déjalo de lado- Comento Serena que todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos –Es mejor volver a verte después de un tiempo que no volver a verte gracias a Arceus-

-Es cierto- Apoyo Bonnie

-Sí, lo es Bonnie- Dijo Ash con una mirada llena de determinación –Les prometo…. Que no volveré a dejarlos de esta manera-

-¿Es encerio?-

-Así es, lo juro- Poniendo una mano es su corazón y levantando el meñique en señal de promesa

-Qué bueno- Grito Bonnie –Ahora estaremos lo cuatro nuevamente-

-En verdad es bueno verlo de nuevo- Pensó Serena sonrojada

-Pero….. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Ash

-Bueno…..- Clemont iba a responder pero…

-Aquí están-

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver que el que los estaba hablando era Scott

-Oh Scott- Hablo Clemont –Ya terminaste-

-Sí, y como no los vi en el vehículo pensé que estaban cercas, así que los vine a buscar- Scott se fijó que Ash estaba hay –Y ¿Quién es el?-

-¿Él?- Pregunto Serena mientras apuntaba a Ash y veía que Scott asentía –Él es Ash, un amigo que conocimos en Kalos-

-Oh bueno- Respondió Scott –Ya nos vamos, así que por favor vayan al vehículo-

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto Bonnie

-Sí, tenemos que llegar rápido porque vamos un poco tardes-

-¿Pero que pasara con Ash?- Pregunto un poco preocupada Serena

-No se preocupen- Respondió Ash –Yo me encargare de buscarlos-

-¿Promesa?-

-Promesa-

-Bien…. Fue un gusto volver a verte Ash- Dijo Clemont

-Para mí también-

-Bueno, nos vemos- Dijo Bonnie mientras se iba a su anterior ubicación junto con Clemont y Serena

-Adiós- Contesto Ash mientras se despedía, para luego dar un suspiro -¿Por qué hiciste como si no me conocieras?-

-Porque quiero darles una sorpresa a tus amigos-

-¿Y qué es?-

-No te lo diré, pero solo voy a decirte que le avises a Alan que vayan a la Pirámide Batalla- Dijo yéndose a donde se encontraba el vehículo –Oh y lleven a sus mejores pokémon- Finalizando con eso, se fue

-Ok- Se dijo a si mismo Ash para sacar de inmediato su celular y marcar a Alan –Oye, necesito que vayas a la Pirámide Batalla con tus mejores pokémon… No sé para qué, pero Scott me dijo…. Aja… Bien, entonces nos vemos allá y tráeme a Pikachu por favor- Corto la llamada y se empezó a dirigir a hacia la Pirámide

 **Casa de Anabel (12:50 Hrs)**

-¿Ahora?... Está bien… ¿Dónde?...Bien, estaré hay en una hora máximo- Era Anabel hablando por teléfono para finalmente cortar y dar un suspiro

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Shouta

-No, no es nada- Contesto la peli lila –Solo es que Scott me necesita-

-Oh-

-Y yo que quería invitarlo a salir- Pensó en voz alta

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Mmmm? Oh, nada- Percatándose de lo que dijo

-Está bien-

-¿Has visto a Ash?-

-No lo he visto, talvez allá salido-

-¿Y Alan?-

-Sigue en su dormitorio-

-Está bien- Dijo finalmente Anabel –Voy a lo que me pidieron y vuelvo- Se dirigió a la puerta para irse

-Bueno, adiós- Se despidió Shouta. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Alan –Hola Alan-

-¿Mmm? Oh, hola Shouta- Saludo el peli azul

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto amablemente el peli verde

-Comiendo, porque me tengo que dirigir a una parte- Respondió Alan –Oye el Pikachu de Ash, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunta esta vez

-¿Pikachu? Él está afuera, en la parte trasera- Respondió Shouta

-¿Lo puedes llamar?- Pidió el peli azul –Es que me voy a juntar con Ash y me pidió que lo llevara-

-Oh, está bien- Acepto finalmente y fue a buscar al adicto al Kétchup dejando a un Alan pensativo

-¿Qué quera Scott?- Se preguntó a si mismo

 **Unova, Conferencia Vertress (13:00 Hrs)**

-Porque tuve que hacerles caso- Era lo que se decía a si misma Iris que se encontraba en un cuarto mientras recordaba las aventuras que paso junto con Ash y Cilan recorriendo Unova.

-Y todo por creerme la grandecita- Dijo para empezar a recordar un suceso que le afecto bastante

 **FlashBack (4 años atrás, Ciudad Lumiose…. 2 días después de la desaparición de Ash)**

-Iris…. ¿Por qué?- Fue lo que pregunto Cilan a través del celular

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo decírselo en la cara?- Respondía Iris

-No sé qué te sucedió Iris-

-No me paso nada Cilan, sigo siendo la misma persona…-

-¿Creída e Incrédula?- Interrumpió Cilan

-¿Porque dices eso?- Pregunto Iris

-¿Cómo que porque digo eso?- Comento de mala manera Cilan –No te das cuenta de lo que causaste-

-¡No he causado nada malo!- Grito Iris

-¿Y a Ash?-

-¿Qué tiene el? No lo hemos visto-

-Iris… el los escucho- Revelo Cilan

-¿Cómo….. Cómo que nos escuchó?- Pregunto tímidamente Iris mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza

-¿Crees que soy un idiota?- Dijo Cilan de mala manera –Ash los escucho cuando estaban en el Centro Pokémon dos días atrás, el me llamo ayer y me conto lo que dijeron de él. No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído-

-Cilan…..yo… lo siento- Fue lo único que dijo Iris al darse cuenta de la estupidez que hiso

-¿Crees que un "lo siento" va arreglarlo todo Iris?-

-No, pero….-

-Por favor Iris, basta- Le recomendó el peli verde –Yo y Ash pensamos que eras una amiga…. Pero con lo de ahora, no eres nada más que una mal agradecida- Dijo finalmente Cilan para dar un suspiro –Adiós Iris-

-¡Espera!- Pero ya había cortado la llamada –Oh dios…. ¿Qué he hecho?- Se preguntó ella misma mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-Si lo vuelvo a ver…..- Se decía a si misma poniéndose una mano en el pecho –Arreglare lo que hice cueste lo que cueste-

 **Kanto, Meseta Añil (13:30 Hrs)**

-Que aburrido- Fue lo que dijo una chica de pelo rojo con lentes y con un vestido de color negro llamada Prima (o Lorelei)

-Tienes razón- Dijo un hombre con pelo azul, sin polera y que usaba un pantalón blanco afirmado con un cinturón negro llamado Bruno –No ha venido ningún entrenador que nos haya dado pelea-

-Al menos aquí no tengo que soportar a mis hermanas- Comento una joven de pelo naranjo que usa una polera amarilla corta y pantalones azules cortos afirmados por unas correas rojas a los hombros

-Yo no me quejo, me gusta la tranquilidad- Opino un joven de pelo café con ojos medio Chinos (no sé cómo describir eso) y usa una polera naranja con un tipo de chaleco de color verde musgo y pantalones color café

-Pero Brock, ¿No que eras Líder de Gimnasio?- Pregunto la peli roja

-Sí, lo era. Igual que Misty- Respondió el peli café

-¿Y cómo era ser uno?-

-Bueno, casi siempre habían entrenadores a las puertas del gimnasio- Comento Misty –No era tan aburrido como aquí sinceramente-

-Tal vez tengas razón- Apoyo Bruno –Aquí casi nunca llegan bueno entrenadores-

-Excepto él…- Susurro Misty

-Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer- Dijo Prima –Y ¿usted que piensa Campeón?- Pregunto a un chico sentado en una silla cerca de ellos

-Hmph…. ¿De qué?- Pregunto el chico dirigiendo la mirada

-De los pocos entrenadores buenos que llegan y que esto se haga aburrido a causa de eso-

-Oh, sí es cierto- Opino el chico Campeón –Pero, esto nos mantiene como la Liga más difícil y fuerte-

-Es cierto- Dijo Bruno –Y lo seguiremos siendo-

-Yo, Prima soy la Elite Four (Alto mando) de hielo-

-Soy Bruno, el Elite Four del tipo Lucha-

-Mi nombre es Brock y soy el Elite Four tipo Roca-

-Y yo, Misty soy la Elite Four tipo Agua y la última-

Los 4 se miraron entre si y después dirigieron la mirada al joven sentado.

-Yo…..- Empezó a hablar parándose del asiento –él campeón de Kanto defenderé mi puesto cueste lo que cueste… Yo….. Gary Oak… seré el mejor campeón de todos-

 **Ciudad Plateada (14:00 Hrs)**

-Me sorprende verla aquí-

-Digo lo mismo Max-

Era la conversación de Max y la madre de Ash, Delia

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Pregunto Max

-Bien, con algunos problemas pero nada del otro mundo- Respondió amablemente -¿Qué haces por aquí?- Pregunto

-Estoy aquí para participar en la Liga y ya tengo mi primera medalla- Saco de su mochila su porta medallas mostrando la Medalla Roca

-Felicitaciones Max-

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué haces usted aquí?-

-Venía a hablar con Brock pero me entere que ya no es líder de gimnasio- Respondió la duda de Max

-Si eso lo supe en la mañana, cuando fui a por la medalla, un hermano de Brock peleo conmigo. ¿Pero para que quería ver a Brock?- Pregunto nuevamente

-Era para saber algo sobre Ash- Respondió Delia

-¿Sobre Ash?-

-Sí, es que como ellos fueron a Kalos a felicitarlo por su victoria en la Liga, pienso que puedan saber el porqué de su desaparición-

-Oh, Ok- Dijo Max un poco nervioso porque sabía el porqué de su desaparición –Y ¿Ahora qué piensa hacer?-

-Ir a ver a Misty- Respondió Delia

-Oh…- Max empezó a pensar y se le ocurrió algo –Oiga señora Delia tengo una idea-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Y si vamos donde Misty juntos- Lanzo la idea –Pienselo, usted va ir a verla y yo tengo que ir a por la segunda medalla que es alla-

-Mmmmm…. Está bien porque no- Acepto la madre de Ash

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, porque hacer el viaje solo es aburrido- Opino la mayor

-Muy bien, gracias- Agradeció Max

 **Pirámide Batalla (14:10 Hrs)**

-Bien, ya llegamos- Comento Scott bajando del vehículo

-Al fin- Dijo Bonnie detrás de él

-Ya me estaba aburriendo allá adentro- Opino Serena aburrida saliendo del vehículo seguida de Clemont en el mismo estado que la peli miel

-¿Qué hacemos acá?- Pregunto el inventor

-Vengo a mostrarles que es la Batalla de la Frontera y de la mejor manera- Dice alegremente Scott caminando hacia la entrada de la pirámide – ¿Qué esperan? Entren- Les dijo a sus acompañantes

Así todos entraron en la pirámide y pudieron observar un campo de batalla de arena con gente en medio de este

-Hey miren es Scott- dijo una chica del grupo

-Lucy, que bueno verte de nuevo- Saludo alegremente Scott –Quiero presentarles a nuestros invitados- Se movió de adelante y apunto a nuestro grupo favorito de Kalos –Los rubios se llaman Clemont y Bonnie respectivamente y la peli miel es Serena-

-Hola- saludo Lucy –Ustedes son de Kalos ¿verdad? – Pregunto

-Así es, soy el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose. Ella es mi hermana menor y ella es la Reina de Kalos- Contesto nuestro inventor

-y ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí Scott?- Pregunto Brandon

-Buena pregunta Brandon. Les vengo a mostrar como funcionamos aquí- Aclaro Scott –Sé que les dije que ayer era el último día de trabajo por ahora pero necesito que estén aquí para que saquen conclusiones-

-¿Conclusiones de qué?- Pregunto Norland

-Hay lo verán- Respondió –Vayan a sentarse a para apreciar la batalla-

Asi todos los que estaban en el campo se fueron a sentar para apreciar mejor la batalla. A cabo de unos segundo un árbitro se hiso presente en medio del campo.

-Muy bien. La batalla contra el último Cerebro de la frontera está por comenzar- Declaro el árbitro

-¿Ultimo?- Preguntaron todos los cerebros confundidos menos cierta peli lila

-¿Ese tipo sabe lo que dice Scott?- Pregunto Greta confundida

-Sí, perfectamente Greta- Respondió sin quitar la mirada del campo

-Por favor, que el retador se presente en el campo de batalla- Pidió el árbitro para después dirigir su mirada ala derecha y también los demás

Después de unos segundo el retador salió, siendo nada más que…..

-Alan- Dijeron los de nuestro grupo favorito de Kalos

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Pregunto confundido Clemont

-Pensé que ayudaba al Profesor Sycamore- Apoyo la peli miel

-Vaya, vaya. Así que los venció a todos en un solo día ¿Eeeeeh? –Dijo Spencer

-Ese chico es muy fuerte- Opino Brandon –pero ¿Quién es el último Cerebro?- Lanzo esa pregunta al aire

-Bien, el retador será Alan que tiene los 7 símbolos que le permiten combatir contra el último Cerebro- Dijo el árbitro –Ahora… que el Octavo cerebro de la frontera se haga presente-

Todos pusieron atención hacia el lado izquierdo del campo para observar al Octavo cerebro y vaya sorpresa se llevaron todos al verlo.

-No puede ser….- Susurro Brandon mientras mantenía la mirada fija hacia el chico

-¡Ash!- Gritaron los rubios y la peli miel al revelarse la identidad


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ash solo se quedó quieto, dirigió levemente la mirada hacia sus amigos de Kalos y les sonrió levemente para después dirigir su mirada a Alan que se encontraba a frente a él al otro extremo del campo de batalla

-Bien, la batalla contra el octavo cerebro de la frontera va a comenzar por favor, sacad a sus Pokémon- Pidió el árbitro

-Ve Pikachu- Fue el Pokémon elegido por el azabache

-Pikaaa- Grito Pikachu mientras se ponía en posición de combate y sacaba chispas por las mejillas

-Yo te elijo Metagross- Dijo Alan mientras lanzaba la pokebola del Pokémon mencionado

-En este combate el retador tiene el primer movimiento- Declaro el árbitro –Comiencen-

-Bien Metagross usa Puño Meteoro- Metagross puso dos de sus patas delante del y empezó a cargar el ataque -¡Ahora!- Fue la palabra clave para que Metagross se dirigiera a Pikachu

-Esquívalo- Pikachu rodo hacia su derecha para esquivar el ataque y se puso de pie inmediatamente –Electro bola- Ordeno Ash a Pikachu y dio en su objetivo haciendo retroceder un poco a Metagross y aturdirlo durante unos segundos –Ahora con Mil voltios (Impactrueno)-

-Psíquico antes de que lo use- Ordeno Alan. Metagross miro a Pikachu cargando el Impactrueno y lo levanto con su Psíquico y lo lanzo al aire –Puño Meteoro- Apunto a Pikachu y ataco a su dirección

-Cola de Hierro- Cargo el golpe y lo uso como defensa contra el Puño Meteoro de Metagross. Haciendo que ambos ataques queden neutralizados y ambos quedaran en el suelo de nuevo

-Agilidad y luego Garra Metal- Ordeno Alan a su Pokémon que se acercó rápidamente a Pikachu y le dio de lleno las Garras ya que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

-Acércate con Ataque rápido- Pikachu se levantó del golpe recibido y corrió hacia el Metagross hasta tenerlo en frente –Cola de Hierro- Este se cargó de inmediato y le dio en la cara a Metagross haciéndolo retroceder

-Usa Psíquico y levántalo- Metagross levanto al Pikachu y lo mantuvo hay acorralado

-Caíste- Susurro Ash –Impactrueno a máximo poder- Pikachu cargo el ataque y le dio a Metagross haciendo que hubiera una pequeña explosión en el campo levantando polvo y que Metagross no se pudiera ver. Pikachu cayó al suelo ya que el Psíquico no lo siguió manteniendo en el aire, Ash al ver esto sonrió levemente y se dijo a sí mismo –No estuvo mal-

Al cabo de unos segundos, el polvo se fue mostrando a un Metagross debilitado.

-Metagross ya no puede continuar- Afirmo el árbitro del encuentro –El ganador de esta ronda es Pikachu- Declaro finalmente

-Bien hecho Pikachu- Felicito el azabache a su Pokémon con una sonrisa lo cual este le devuelve -¿Quieres seguir?- Le pregunto a lo cual este solo asiente

-Ve Tyranitar- Fue el segundo pokémon elegido por Alan

-Comiencen- Ordeno el árbitro

-Roca afilada- Alan dio el primer movimiento, haciendo que Tyranitar diera un golpe al suelo con su pata (o pie), haciendo que salieran unas rocas que iban en dirección a la rata kuki

-Electro bola- Pikachu cargo una bola de energía en su cola y la lanzo en dirección a las rocas que se le acercaban, haciendo que impactara con estas y una gran explosión fuera el resultado de ello

-Tyranitar, Pulso Umbrío- De la boca del mencionado salió un rayo de color negro con resplandor morado

-Impactrueno- El rayo se dirigió en contra al Pulso Umbrío, habiendo una pequeña explosión en el aire –Ataque rápido- Pikachu se acercó velozmente a su contrincante, quedando frente del –Cola de Hierro- La rata salto para poder impactarle el ataque en la cara

-No te saldrá de nuevo Ash- Pensó Alan –Agárralo- Su pokémon agarro la cola de Pikachu con la boca para inmediatamente lanzarlo al suelo con gran fuerza –Roca Afilada- Ordeno el peli azul a su Dinosaurio Tierra/Siniestro, su ataque le dio al Pikachu roto de Ash por debajo lanzándolo al aire –Pulso Umbrío- El rayo dio contra Pikachu lanzándolo al frente de Ash muy dañado

-Vamos, levántate Pikachu- Murmuraba Ash hacia su pokémon. Pikachu se levantó con dificultad pero dando a entender que no se dejaría ganar fácilmente –Muy bien Pikachu, Electro Bola- La rata cargo bola eléctrica en la cola y la lanzo en dirección al Tyranitar.

-Aguántalo- El dinosaurio retrocedió un poco, además de dejarlo aturdido por el impacto de la Electro Bola

-Otra vez Electro Bola- Repitio el ataque que le dio de lleno dejándolo paralizado –Acabemos ya con él, Cola de Hierro- Finalmente Pikachu fue corriendo contra el Tyranitar, salto y se mantuvo frente a su adversario

-Cúbrete- Ordeno Alan pero vio que a Tyranitar le salieron unos pequeños rayos de su cuerpo dando a entender de que estaba paralizado –No puede ser-

-Ahora- Al escuchar eso Pikachu finalmente ataco dándole en la cabeza de Tyranitar y con ello levantando un poco de polvo. Unos segundos después, Pikachu salió caminando del polvo para dirigirse al lado de su entrenador.

Al cabo de unos segundos el polvo se desvaneció mostrando a un Tyranitar fuera de combate

-Tyranitar ya no puede seguir luchando- Aclaro el árbitro –El ganador de esta ronda es nuevamente Pikachu-

-Bien hecho amigo- Felicito Ash a la ratita y este solo le respondió con un "Pika"

 **En las gradas (o galerías)**

-En verdad Ash se ha vuelto muy estratégico y fuerte- Opino el rubio con lentes

-¿No crees que haya estado entrenando estos años Serena? – Pregunto la pequeña del grupo

-Puede ser….. No estoy segura- Respondió mientras veía a Ash

-Sí que el Pikachu de ese chico es fuerte- Dijo Tucker admirando a la pequeña rata amarilla

-Lo que más me sorprende es que ese Pikachu pudo contra los Pokemon que ninguno pudo tumbar- Comento Brandon

-A mí solo me derroto usando su Metagross- Confeso Greta

-A mí su Tyranitar- Fue el turno de Anabel

-En conclusión, el Pikachu de Ash pudo contra los Pokemon de Alan los cuales nosotros no pudimos derrotar ni usando a los tres Pokemon que disponíamos en batalla- Spencer saco esa conclusión con la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo

 **Volviendo al campo de batalla**

Alan solo se quedó observando a su Tyranitar debilitado, después sonrió levemente y lo devolvió a su Pokebola.

-Si es un verdadero desafío- pensó Alan mientras veía a Ash acariciando a Pikachu –Ahora que lo pienso…. Este viaje que emprendimos los tres nos hiso pensar mejor sobre nuestras metas y con quien realmente queremos estar- Dirigió la mirada al cielo y recordó ese momento hace dos años.

 **FlashBack (2 años antes)**

-¿Y? ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Preguntaba Ash a Alan

-En verdad…. No estoy seguro- Respondió Alan

-¿Por qué?- Dudo Shouta

-La idea de estar lejos de lo que quiero y de donde vivo no me convence mucho- Respondió el peli azul

-Pero eso es lo que yo hago- Confeso Ash –Hago esto porque sé que cumpliré mi meta y sueño en un futuro si me sigo esforzando. Aferrarte a algo que quieres es bueno…. Lo sé, pero no te dejara avanzar con tus metas ya que tendrás el miedo de lastimar las cosas que amas con las decisiones que tomes-

Alan proceso esas palabras durante un tiempo para llegar una conclusión

-¿Y qué dices ahora? ¿Vienes?- Pregunto nuevamente Ash extendiendo la mano. Alan se le quedo mirando para sacar una leve sonrisa

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-En verdad él es una muy buena persona y amigo…..- Pensaba Alan –No entiendo como ellos lo traicionaron de esa manera- Finalmente dejo de pensar mientras sacaba su última pokebola –Muy bien….. Charizard yo te elijo- Cuando el pokémon elegido salió de su pokebola, lanzo un rugido fuerte que levanto un poco la tierra a su alrededor

-Bien…. No vayas Pikachu- Ordeno Ash a lo cual la rata solo se quedó ahí a su lado –Yo te elijo- Dijo lanzando una pokebola al aire de la cual salió…..

-Greninja- Susurro Bonnie

-Gree~- Dijo normalmente el pokémon con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y posicionarse de forma defensiva al ver al """DRAGON""" naranja delante de él.

-Comiencen- Ordeno el árbitro

-Garra Dragon- El Charizard voló hacia Greninja mientras sus garras se envolvían en de una capa verde.

-Corte- Graninja golpeo sus piernas sacando un tipo de cuchillas para después abalanzarse contra Charizard haciendo que sus ataques empezaran a chocar, haciendo una batalla muy pareja –Retrocede y usa Doble equipo- La rana salto hacia atrás mientras hacía clones del mismo

-Lanzallamas- El supuesto dragón lanzo una larga llamarada de fuego mientras barría con todos los Greninjas que se encontraban en el campo

-Shuriken de Agua- Una de las ranas salto para lanzar los shurikens hacia Charizard que se encontraba distraído con los demás Greninjas haciendo que el ataque le diera desprevenido

-Alas de Acero- El pokémon naranjo se recuperó del ataque y voló hacia la dirección del Greninja que estaba en el aire todavía mientras sus alas se volvían de acero

-As aéreo- La rana OP espero a que Charizard se acercara mientras su pie se cubría de color blanco. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente este le dio con el pie a la cabeza del Charizard haciendo que este se estrellara contra al suelo

 **En las gradas**

-Me sorprende que el pokémon de Ash le esté dando una paliza al pokémon que derroto a mis tres Regis- Comento Brandon

-¿Solamente el Charizard?- Pregunto Clemont

-Sí, solo él. Aunque en medio de la batalla su aspecto cambio a uno de color negro y aumentando considerablemente su fuerza si no mal recuerdo- Respondió Brandon

-Veo que ello no saben sobre la Mega Evolución- Pensó el rubio inventor para después seguir viendo la batalla

 **Volviendo al campo de batalla**

Golpes iban y llegaban para ambos pokémon, no daban ninguna señal de rendirse.

-Corte/Garra Dragón- Gritaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokémon. Los ataques chocaron causando una pequeña onda y el retroceso de ambos hacia sus entrenadores.

-Ash….. Siempre te he visto como un modelo a seguir, igual que Shouta. Este viaje de dos años me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mis metas y sueños. No puedo estar más agradecido por haberte conocido sinceramente, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros inconscientemente - Pensaba Alan agradeciendo al azabache –Muy bien Charizard, mostremos nuestro lazos…- Decía Alan mientras levantaba el brazo y apretaba su mega pulsera – ¡Mega Evoluciona!- Charizard se envolvió en una luz morada circular para que luego saliera el símbolo de Mega evolución encima suyo, la luz se desvaneció mostrando un Charizard X.

-Entonces, Vamos Greninja, con todo nuestro poder- Dijo el azabache mientras Greninja se transformaba en Greninja Ash (o Satoshi Gekkouga)

 **En las Gradas (otra vez)**

Todos los cerebros estaban sorprendidos más por la transformación que por la Mega. El grupo de Kalos solo sonrió al ver a la rana en esa forma.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se preguntó Tucker mientras veía a Charizard y Greninja

 **Campa de batalla**

-Vamos Greninja, Shuriken de Agua- La rana agarro el gran Shuriken que tenía en la espalda y lo lanzo contra el dragón negro (que ahora si es dragón)

-Garra Dragón- Charizard simplemente vio el Shuriken acercarse para destrozarlo con la Garra Dragón pero al hacerlo su espacio se cubrió con humo impidiéndole ver.

-As aéreo- Greninja se acercó rápidamente hacia Charizard que seguía sin ver por el humo, esto le dio la posibilidad de conectarle el As aéreo dándole en el estómago y cabeza

-Alas de acero- El Dragón negro voló contra la rana que bloqueo el ataque pero haciendo retroceder –Anillo Ígneo- El ataque llego hacia Greninja rápidamente dándole y lanzándolo al aire de paso. Ash sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago en ese momento.

-Ahora Lanzallamas- El ataque se dirigió hacia Greninja que todavía seguía en el aire

-Corte- Greninja partió el ataque a la mitad mientras caía de nuevo a la tierra –Ve y usa Doble Equipo- La rana corrió contra su rival, salto y se multiplico en el aire, confundiendo a Charizard

-Vamos Greninja, es hora de demostrarles cuan fuerte nos hicimos, Shuriken de Agua- Greninja agarro su Shuriken de la espalda, lo elevo y lo hiso gigante

Alan miro aquel Shuriken y se bloqueó durante un segundo, para cuando volvió en sí, vio como el Shuriken se dirigía a Charizard velozmente –Lanzallamas- Grito desesperado. Los ataques impactaron produciendo una gran cortina de humo, pero nadie se fijó que el Shuriken había partido el Lanzallamas a la mitad.

Cuando el humo se fue, todos vieron al Charizard tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y sin su Mega Evolución activa, dando a entender que estaba debilitado

-Charizard no puede continuar, eso significa que Ash es el ganador- Declaro el Árbitro en medio del campo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reciente batalla que acababa de terminar con Ash como ganador

-Muchas gracias Charizard, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- Decía Alan mientras regresaba a su Charizard para después ver a Ash acercarse a su Greninja

-Bien hecho Greninja, fue una buena batalla- Le decía el azabache a su pokémon mientras este volvia a su estado normal –Ahora descansa- Le dijo finalmente mientras devolvía a la rana a su pokebola

Los cerebros solo se miraron entre sí para luego ver a Scott que estaba dando una leve sonrisa –Tienen hasta mañana para darme sus impresiones sobre el Octavo cerebro- Dicho eso se fue hacia donde esta nuestro héroe

-Creo que deberíamos prepararle algo a Ash ¿no crees Serena? – Dijo Bonnie en medio de Clemont y Serena

\- ¿Y esa propuesta a que viene Bonnie? – Pregunto la peli miel confundida

-Es que…. He escuchado que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago….. – Le declaro la pequeña del grupo haciendo que Serena se sonrojara y que Clemont se tapara la boca para aguantarse la risa, pero no se dieron cuenta que Greta alcanzo a escucharlos –Pero si no quieres cocinar, podemos invitarlo a comer y a averiguar que ha hecho durante estos años ¿no crees? – Pregunto finalmente Bonnie, para ver como Serena y su hermano asentían porque les parecía buena idea.

En el campo, Scott estaba hablando con Ash y Alan.

-Oye Alan, necesito hablar contigo y con los demás cerebros en la casa de Anabel para que puedan saber mejor sobre la Mega Evolución, y tu Ash….. Quedas libre- Dijo Scott para después llevarse a Alan con los demás cerebros

-Y ahora….. ¿Qué hago yo?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el azabache con su Pikachu en su cabeza

-Puedes venir con nosotros a comer- Al escuchar eso miro a su Derecha y se encontró con Bonnie –Yo, mi hermano y Serena tenemos pensado en ir a comer algo…. Y pensamos en invitarte- Finalizo la pequeña dándole una sonrisa

Ash solo dio una sonrisa….

Ahora nos encontramos en un Restaurant donde Ash, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie se encontraban hablando sentado en una mesa mientras esperaban su pedido.

-Eso si fue una gran batalla- Decía la pequeña con brillo en sus ojos

-Bonnie, has dicho eso desde que salimos de la Pirámide Batalla hasta acá- Se quejó su hermano por la insistencia de su hermanita

-Yo solo digo mi opinión- Declaro Bonnie haciendo un puchero

-Ustedes parecen que no cambian con nada- Opino Ash

-Digo lo mismo- Apoyo la peli miel para que después los cuatros se empezaran a reir…

 **Región de Hoenn, ubicación exacta desconocida**

Se podía observar un edificio de colores Rojo y Negro con un símbolo de una Flama en su costado, todo la naturaleza alrededor estaba en muy mal estado, haciendo que no hubiera Pokémon cerca.

Cerca de ahí, iba llegando una chica de pelo corto y negro, que tenía puesta una capa malgastada y una polera negra con rayas rojas. A su lado la seguía un Whismur tranquilamente.

La chica se detuvo por un momento, miro el edificio que tenía en frente suyo y puso su mano en su oreja derecha.

-Ya he llegado Steven- Dijo la chica, ya que tenía un comunicador en su oreja

-Muy bien- Se escuchó del otro lado del aparato la voz del peli plateado –Recuerda solo entra, presenta los papeles que te dimos y trabaja normalmente mientras nos das información de la compañía-

-Entendido- Contesto la chica cortando la llamada y dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio con su Whismur siguiéndola detrás de ella

Mientras en un lugar cerca del edificio, se encontraba un vehículo estacionado a un lado de la calle con el conductor dentro, quien era nada menos que Steven…..

-Buena suerte Zinnia- Fue lo que dijo al aire el peli plateado mientras sostenía una radio

 **Volviendo con nuestro héroe**

Este se encontraba relatando lo que hizo durante sus dos primeros años de desaparecido a los hermanos de Kalos y a la peli miel, mientras degustaban de una buena comida junto a sus pokémon.

-Déjame entender….. En tus primeros dos años de desaparición, recorriste otra vez las Islas Decolora completamente después fuiste a Sinnoh, exactamente Ciudad Snowpoint, para quedarte con una amiga tuya durante un año completo. Y todo eso ¿sin que nadie te reconociera?- Pregunto finalmente Clemont, ya que eso de viajar durante dos años al descubierto y no ser reconocido por nadie, no selo creía.

-Así es- Respondió simplemente Ash quien tenía a Pikachu descansando a su lado –Yo tampoco entiendo como nadie me reconoció en su momento- Declaro Ash mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-¿Y luego que sucedió después de irte de Snowpoint?- Pregunto Serena un poco curiosa y celosa, por lo que conto de Zoey

-Bueno…. Después de irme de Snowpoint, me fui a Kalos a buscar a Shouta y Alan para que me acompañaran- Contesto tranquilamente el azabache –Y después dirigirme a Alola…..-

-¿Alola?- Preguntaron los otros tres

-Sí, fuimos hacia allá por recomendación de Alan para que así nadie me reconociera- Contesto tranquilamente el azabache –Lo único que diré por ahora de ese lugar es que…. Fue el mejor al que he podido ir este último tiempo- Dijo mientras pensaba en ciertas personas que conoció en Alola

-Ooooooh vamos Ash, cuéntanos algo de ese lugar- Protesto la pequeña al querer saber algo de esa desconocida región que el azabache tuvo la suerte de conocer

-Se los diré otro día- Dijo tranquilamente el azabache mientras seguía comiendo

-Está bien- Acepto de mala gana la pequeña rubia, haciendo que Serena y Clemont se riera por lo bajo por la actitud de la pequeña

 **Casa de Anabel**

-Bien Scott, ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – Pregunto Alan que se encontraba sentado junto a los demás cerebros y el mismo Scott

-Quiero que les expliques a los demás y a mí, que es lo que le paso a tu Charizard y al Greninja de Ash- Pidió amablemente el de camisa hawaiana

-Bueno….. Primero lo del Charizard. Lo que le sucedió a mi Charizard en medio de la batalla se conoce como Mega Evolución- Empezó a explicar el ayudante del Profesor de Kalos -A diferencia de la evolución normal, la Mega Evolución solo se produce durante los combates y también en concursos de forma temporal. Una vez finalizado el combate o concurso, el Pokémon Mega Evolucionado recupera su estado habitual, como lo hiso mi Charizard al terminar el combate contra Greninja. Además aumenta las estadísticas dependiendo del Pokémon que Mega Evolucione- Termino de explicar el peli azul

-Pero, ¿Cómo se logra alcanzar la Mega Evolución?- Pregunto Tucker

-Es necesario tener 2 cosas solamente. Primero, la Piedra Llave. La Piedra Llave es lo más crucial si se quiere lograr la Mega Evolución, ya que es la que activa este potente poder. Y la otra cosa necesaria es una Mega Piedra. La Mega Piedra es la que hace al Pokémon evolucionar a su Mega forma y cada Pokémon tiene su Mega piedra. Pero no todos los Pokémon pueden Mega evoluciona, solo algunos como Charizard, Metagross, Tyranitar o Grachomp pueden- Explico el peli azul

-Entonces, Lo del Greninja de Ash ¿Es una Mega Evolución? – Pregunto Anabel

-No lo es, pero es más fuerte que una. El fenómeno de Greninja se llama exactamente "Fenómeno Lazo", pero nosotros le decimos "Sincronización".

Este fenómeno solo ocurre en muy pocos casos en donde un Pokémon con un potencial más allá de lo normal, es entrenado por un entrenador muy especial, el cual es el único que puede abrir el increíble poder de ese Pokémon- Explico Alan –Y solo se activa si el entrenador y su Pokemon quieren explotar sus capacidades al máximo para alcanzar un objetivo en común-

Al acabar la explicación, Anabel mira su collar que traía puesto, exactamente lo que colgaba de este.

-Oye Alan, tengo una pregunta- Dijo Anabel mirando aun lo que colgaba del collar

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es esto…. ¿Una Piedra Llave?- Pregunto Anabel mostrando su collar sujetándolo de la piedra

-¿Eeeh?... Oh vaya- Dijo Alan para tomar el collar y verlo más de cerca –Pues si lo es…. Pero, ¿dónde lo encontraste? que yo sepa las Piedras Llaves y Mega Piedras solo se pueden encontrar en Kalos y en algunos casos en Hoenn-

-Es que yo no lo encontré…. Me la regalo una persona mientras caminaba por la ciudad diciendo que era una piedra sin valor- Contesto Anabel tranquilamente haciendo que a Alan le corriera una gota estilo anime

-Debes estar de broma…..- Pensó Alan –Buenooooo, si tú lo dices- Dijo entregándole el collar a la peli lila –Si eso es todo lo que querías que hiciera Scott, me retiro para ir a comer algo- dijo Alan mientras se iba de la casa –Hasta luego-

-Adios Alan- se despidió Scott –Bien, ahora si todos quedan libres para sus vacaciones- Dijo Scott mientras se paraba y tomaba rumbo a la salida de la casa –Ya no les pediré más favores así que no tienen que preocuparse de que les interrumpa sus vacaciones- Dijo finalmente para poder retirarse

-Oye Scott…. ¿Dónde está Ash?- Pregunto Anabel al no haberlo visto cerca

-Lo deje con sus amigos para que se pusieran al corriente de lo que ha hecho estos años de desaparecido- Contesto tranquilamente el de camisa hawaiana

-Puedes decirle que venga a la casa de Anabel- Pidió Noland –Es que queremos volver a verlo y que también nos cuente que ha hecho durante estos años-

-Está bien, lo llamare y le avisare que venga hacia aquí cuando termine de hablar con los demás- Dijo finalmente Scott para por fin irse del lugar

-Bien, ya que todo esto termino…. ¿Alguien quiere comer algo?- Pegunto Alan a los demás cerebros, los cuales aceptaron gustosamente ya que era un poco tarde –Muy bien….. ¡Shouta, ven a preparar algo!- Grito para después indicarles a los demás cerebros que se fueran a sentar para poder comer. Al pasar unos segundos el llamado peli verde apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Porque gritas Alan, sabes que si….. *Bostezo* ….. Sabes que si tienes hambres, el almuerzo esta hecho… - No termino de hablar al ver que todos las personas presente en el lugar –Etoooo…. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto a los presentes

-¡Eres tú!- Dijo Noland parándose de la silla

-¿Tú no eres el que fue a dejarnos el almuerzo la otra vez?- Pregunto Lucy al ver a Shouta

-Sí, fui yo- Respondió el peli verde –Ayude a Anabel a llevar los almuerzos para pagarle el favor de que nos allá dejado vivir con ella durante un tiempo- Confeso tranquilamente el peli verde

-Un momento, ¿Se quedan acá?- Pregunto Spenser

-Sip, exactamente nos quedamos yo, Alan y Ash- Dijo Shouta –Es que como Ash acepto el octavo puesto no teníamos donde quedarnos y Anabel amablemente nos dejó quedarnos en su casa con la condición de que la ayudáramos en los quehaceres de la casa- Explico el peli verde

Todos los cerebros miraron a Anabel y Scott con un tipo de cara culpable

-Eeeeeeh ¿Por qué nos miran así?- Pregunto un poco tímida la peli lila por la mirada que le daban

Todos se quedaron callado durante unos segundos, cuando Brandon estaba dispuesto a responder la pregunta de Anabel, se empezó a sentir una pequeña replica en el sector, no era tan fuerte como para alarmarse pero si para mantenerse alerta

-¿Qu-Que fue eso?- Pregunto preocupada la reina del pico

-Solo una simple replica- Contesto Alan tranquilamente

 **Edificio Flare de Kanto, ubicación exacta desconocida**

-Señor, hemos podido tranquilizar a Z1 y Z2. Si como inconveniente ocurrió una pequeña replica por uno de sus ataques que se sintió por todo Kanto- Comento un tipo de recluta con traje de color rojo frente a lo que parecía ser su líder el cual se encontraba sentado

-No te preocupes, las personas pensaran que solo ha sido una réplica natural- Tranquilizo el jefe a su recluta –Solo hay que esperar a que los datos se me sean entregados por parte de nuestros informante y podremos conocer todos los secretos de Zygarde para que por fin su poder podamos controlarlo- Declaro el mismo líder mientras daba una ligera risa. Saco un foto del bolsillo de su traje y se quedó mirándola durante un rato –Pronto….. Pronto podremos tener el suficiente poder para empezar una nueva era….. Y todo va a ser posible gracias a ustedes- Susurró para el mismo-… Ash…Alan…Shouta….. Confió en ustedes- Fue lo último que dijo mientras guardaba la foto en donde nuestros tres héroes se encontraban junto a él….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Volviendo con Ash**

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto el azabache

-Sí, al menos solo fue un remezón- Respondió Serena

-Pos suerte solo fue eso- Contesto el de anteojos alegre porque no allá sido más que un solo remezón

-Si en eso tienes razón hermanito- Apoyo la pequeña

El grupo empezó a mirar su alrededor para ver si hubo algún daño colateral, pero solo vieron a entrenadores y personas sorprendidas por el reciente remezón, ya que para la región entera era raro que hubiera temblores ya que la región de Kanto era en la que menos se daban remezones o temblores.

-Me pregunto si habrá sido natural- Se preguntó a si mismo Ash

De repente empezó a sonar su videomisor, el cual contesto de inmediato.

-¿Hola?... Oh, está bien….. Claro, Adiós- Fue lo que contesto Ash por el videomisor, para después dar un leve suspiro y mirar a sus amigos –Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir- Dijo un poco triste

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?- Pregunto la pequeña

-Si, por lo que me dijeron, Scott me pidió que fuera a casa ya que Alan quería hablar conmigo a solas- Contesto el azabache

-Vaya que lastima- Dijo Clemont

-Nos hubiera gustado estar contigo un rato más- Dijo triste Serena

-No se preocupen amigos, mañana saldremos un rato más… ¿OK?- Propuso nuestro héroe, a lo cual los demás asintieron ante la propuesta. –Por cierto, Scott me dijo que fueran a el Hotel que había cerca del edificio central….. Muy bien, Adiós- Finalmente, Ash se fue del lugar dejando a sus amigos, los cuales después de la despedida se fueron en dirección al Hotel dispuestos a descansar por este agradable día….. y más para Serena.

 **Casa de Anabel**

Podíamos ver que todos estaban hablando en el comedor….. Ha excepción de Greta, Anabel y Shouta, ya que estos iban a comprar unos ingredientes para hacer un postre.

-Oye Brandon, ¿Y Anabel?- Pregunto Alan, ya que él estaba en su cuarto cuando la mencionada se fue a comprar

-Acompaño a Shouta a comprar junto con Greta algunas cosas- Le respondió Brandon

-Gracias Brandon- Agradeció el peli azul mientras volvía al segundo piso

 **Habitación de Anabel**

-Muy bien… hay vamos- Se decía a si mismo Alan mientras entraba a la habitación

El cuarto estaba muy ordenado y era de un color lila igual al pelo de Anabel pero más oscuro. Aunque había una luz roja en el fondo, la cual despertó la curiosidad de Alan haciendo que este se acercara, descubriendo que es una contestadora con una pequeña pantalla que decía los mensajes que tenía.

-¿Un mensaje?- Se preguntó para después apretar un botón y que el mensaje se reprodujera

Mientras Alan se paseaba por la habitación inspeccionándola con la mirada, el mensaje empezó a reproducirse.

- _Tienes un mensaje recibido hoy… De Looker desde la región de Alola (pitido)_ Hola Anabel, soy yo Looker. Llamaba para preguntarte si quieres volver con el trabajo de los Ultraentes aquí en Alola, ya que han vuelto a aparecer después de 5 años. Seré directo, si quieres volver a trabajar en esto solo devuelve la llamada, y si ya no te interesa no llames de vuelta en las siguientes 24 horas…. Adios… _(pitido) Tienes cero mensajes-_

-¿Ultraentes?- Se preguntó Alan mientras dirigía su mirada a la contestadora –Un momento… ¿Looker?- Al momento de decir eso, fue directo al armario de Anabel, en el cual encontró algo que no le gustó nada –No puede ser….. Maldita sea- Era lo que decía mientras veía un tipo de traje completo de color negro. Alan miro por los bolsillos del traje hasta encontrarse con un tipo de tarjeta que tenía escrito "Policía Internacional" –Esto es un maldito problema- Dijo finalmente mientras guardaba la tarjeta que se encontró para después cerrar el armario he irse de la habitación

Mientras eso sucedía, Ash estaba a punto de llegar a la casa.

-Me pregunto de que querrá hablar Alan ahora- Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba con Pikachu en su hombro como siempre

Después de unos minutos llego a casa pero se dirigió al patio trasero

-Muy bien Pikachu, quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con Alan- Pikachu se bajó de su hombro y se fue a descansar debajo de un árbol –Y usted también descansen- Decía mientras lanzaba las pokebolas al aire liberando a sus demás Pokémon

Después de aquello, Ash entro por la puerta trasera y vio al primero que vio fue a Tucker

-¿Ash?- Pregunto el As de la Cúpula al ver a nuestro héroe

-Hola Tucker, ¿Dónde está Alan?- Fue lo primero que pregunto al verlo

-Mmmmm, en el segundo piso- Respondió tranquilamente

-Gracias y descuida, después vendré a hablar con ustedes- Le dijo finalmente para irse al segundo piso.

Al subir, vio a Alan en el pasillo.

-Te estaba esperando- Dijo el peli azul

-¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?- Pregunto el azabache mientras se apoyaba de la pared

-Puede que tengamos un problema- Empezó a explicar – ¿Tú conoces a Looker? El hombre que trabajaba en la Policía Internacional-

-Sí, si lo conozco pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con el problema que tenemos? – Respondió Ash

-Pues que él conoce a Anabel- Le respondió

-¿Y eso que tiene?-

-Pues que la conoce porque trabajaban juntos- Dijo Alan de forma seria

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Ash de forma atónita

-Digamos que a mí se me da bien revisar las cosas de los demás-

-¿Eeeh?... ¿Revisaste su cuarto?- Pregunto Sorprendido

-Si- Respondió simplemente –Y si preguntas el porqué, No estaba cien por ciento convencido de que en todos estos años solo allá sido Cerebro de la Frontera- Explico Alan el porqué de lo que hiso

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón en eso pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros para que nos de problemas? –

-¿Qué no te acuerdas Ash? No te acuerdas quien nos estuvo pisando los talones en Kalos cuando escapabamos de hay-

-La Policía Internacional- Respondió tranquilamente Ash recordando la misión que hiso en Kalos luego de que se introdujera en el Team Flare

-¿Y quien trabajaba en eso?-

-Looker-

-¿Y quien trabajaba con Looker?-

-…. Anabel- Dijo Ash en un susurro que Alan alcanzo a escuchar

-Lo bueno es que hay muchas probabilidades de que no sepa que nosotros trabajamos para el Team Flare-

-¿Muchas?-

-Sí, ya que por lo que supe, Anabel no se ha contactado con él hace tiempo- Declaro Alan –Y si me preguntas como supe, tengo mis métodos-

-Ósea, ¿me estuviste hablando de un problema que al final ni problemas nos da?- Pregunto Ash mirando a Alan de forma como si le estuviera tomando el pelo

\- Más o menos, pero tampoco hay que confiarse ya que puede pasar cualquier cosa-

-(suspiro) Bueno al menos Anabel no es un problema, voy a estar abajo conversando con los demás- Dijo Ash para empezar a irse

-Oye Ash, espera, quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo Alan para ver como Ash se detenía

-¿Si?-

-Ahora que Serena está aquí y sabes lo que ella siente por ti, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- Pregunto Alan –Ya que yo, Shouta y sobre todo Tú sabemos a quién quieres realmente ¿Cómo vas a aclarárselo a Serena? Ya que conociéndote, vas a tratar de no dañarla sentimentalmente ¿No?-

-Si, en eso tienes razón. Voy a tratar de aclararle a Serena que yo no siento nada por ella para que no se siga haciendo ilusiones falsas conmigo- Explicaba Ash

-Entonces te gustan las peli lila ¿No?- Pregunto Alan en forma de broma

-Creo que tú, Shouta y sobre todo Yo sabemos la respuesta a ello ¿No?- Le dijo Ash a Alan dándole una sonrisa para finalmente irse a conversar con los demás dejando a un Alan feliz por su amigo.

 **Con Shouta**

-Así que le gusta Ash… Interesante- Era el comentario de Greta a la declaración que había dado Shouta hace unos momentos

-En verdad no me esperaba que se conocieran desde un campamento- Era lo que decía Anabel por la historia que había dicho Shouta

-Lo que en verdad me sorprende a mi es el tiempo que transcurrió desde la última vez que se vieron ¿Cuánta habrá sido? Más d años supongo- Decía Shouta tratando de calcular el reencuentro en Kalos de nuestro héroe con Serena

-Pero me parece curioso que nadie se allá fijado en ella con lo linda que es….. ¿O hay alguien que se fijó en ella?- Pregunto Greta al del pelo verde dejando a Anabel pequeño miedo a la respuesta que podía dar Shouta

-Mmmmmm, Creo que no, nadie que yo sepa- Contesto Shouta para mirar a Anabel que tenía una cara de preocupada la cual Greta no había notado – (suspiro) Oye Anabel- El peli verde llamo la atención de Anabel –No sé si yo tenga que decirte esto, pero te seré franco. Ya que la pregunta que hiso Greta te dejo un poco… aterrorizada, te lo diré de una buena vez. Ha Ash no le gusta Serena, ni siquiera desde que se reencontró con ella hasta la Liga Kalos se interesó ¿Y cómo se todo eso? Fácil, el mismo me lo dijo- Todo aquello que le dijo Shouta a Anabel lo entendió perfectamente, haciendo que se tranquilizara y poniendo un poco triste a Greta

-Vaya me siento mal por Serena ahora, pero eso significa que a Ash le puedes llegar a guslmdfdifk- Greta no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que una sonrojada Anabel le tapó la boca con su mano mientras la miraba de forma intimidante

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- Le dijo a Greta haciendo que esta se tragara su propia saliva por lo intimidante que se podía volver

-¿Decir qué? ¿Que a ti te gusta Ash? Muy tarde, me lo dijo mientras tu buscabas los algunos ingredientes para hacer el postres ¿Sabes?- Dijo Shouta de forma tranquila haciendo que Anabel mirara a Greta de forma acusadora

-Jeje, lo siento- Se defendió Greta

-Está bien, por favor Shouta no le digas Ash, te lo pido- Rogaba Anabel a Shouta el cual, solo la miraba con una sonrisa

-Lo hare, si me dices las razones por las cuales te gusta Ash de camino a casa- Pidió Shouta

-Eso no es ningún problema jiji- Rio ligeramente Anabel con un leve sonroja al recordar las razones por las cual se interesó por el azabache

 **Patio trasero de la casa (traductor encendido)**

Se podía observar a los Pokémon de Anabel, Ash, Shouta y Alan descansando, comiendo, jugando o hablando.

-¿Y qué tal la pelea?- Era la pregunta de un curioso Lucario hacia Pikachu

-No estuvo mal, pude derrotar a dos Pokemon de tres-

-¿Quién se encargó del tercero?-

-Greninja, de manera rápida y precisa-

-Con la sincronización ¿Cierto?- Vio a Pikachu asentir –Creo que era muy obvio-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón….. Me pregunto si Charizard estará cabreado porque Ash no lo allá elegido para que peleara- Dijo Pikachu con un poco de miedo

-Ojala que no- Decía Lucario mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-Hola chicos- Y hablando del rey de roma, hiso aparición el gran lagarto naranja, Charizard (porque de Dragón no tiene nada)

-Hola Charizard- Saludo Pikachu de manera normal pero por dentro estaba que se desmayaba por el miedo que sentía en ese momento

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto amablemente Lucario a su amigo Charizard

-No me ha pasado nada del otro mundo así que estoy bien. Por cierto Pikachu, me alegro que todos estos años entrenando ha dado fruto- Felicito al pequeño ratón amarillo

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido el ratón

-Te estoy felicitando por la pelea que diste hoy-

-Espera…. ¿No estas molesto porque no participar en el combate?-

-¿Por qué debería estar molesto?- Al decir eso, Pikachu y Lucario se miraron entre ellos –Bueno, yo me voy a descansar así que adiós- Se despidió rápidamente el "Dragón"

-¿Desde cuándo Charizard es bipolar?- Pregunto Pikachu un poco atónito

-¿Crees que sea por el Pokevirus?-

-Lo dudo… Acuérdate lo que nos dijo Absol la otra vez- Le recordó la rata kuki

-Si pero, ¿Debemos confiar en ella? Lo digo porque literalmente salió de la nada, ni siquiera es un Pokémon de Ash, Shouta o Alan en el cual podríamos haber tenido confianza- Explico Lucario a su amigo

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-

-Sabes que olvídalo, cuando Ash termine de hablar con los demás le avisare del problema- Decía Lucario mientras se iba del lugar

-¿Aun no le dices a Ash sobre esto?-

-No, no he tenido el tiempo para decirle ya que no estoy fuera de la pokebola la mayoría del tiempo como tu ¿Sabes?- Le dio una mirada seria a Pikachu y este solo lo ignoro

-Pfft, nos veremos luego, solo asegúrate de decirle- Decía la rata kuki

-Lo hare no te preocupes- Le decía a Pikachu mientras se iba –Pero no estoy seguro de los que nos dijo Absol sea verdad…. No sé qué pensar ahora- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza para irse con los demás chicos a conversar


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-Que lastima lo tuyo Ash- Decía un Spenser después de haber escuchado el relato de Ash

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Spenser, al final fue hace 4 años, ya no me afecta en nada- Dijo Ash de forma seria –Ahora mismo solo planeo fortalecerme lo suficiente para darles una paliza a todos aquellos que me traicionaron que no les olvidara en todo el resto de sus vidas- Dijo con un semblante bastante frio a comparación de su actitud habitual

-En verdad es triste saber que me enamore de una cara falsa, no esperaba que fuera de esa forma realmente- Lucy se sentía realmente decepcionada de sí misma al haberse enamorado de una persona que resulto ser otra completamente diferente.

-En verdad lo siento por eso Lucy- Se disculpaba el azabache por haber entristecido a su amiga

-No te preocupes, es mejor que sepa cómo es realmente a seguir enamorada de alguien falso- Decía Lucy calmándose un poco

-Si tú lo dices Lucy- Dijo Spenser al ver la madures de su compañera

-Ahora si me disculpan, quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, nose porque me siento agobiado aquí- Dijo Ash para salir por la puerta trasera de la casa encontrándose con sus Pokémon y los de sus compañeros conviviendo tranquilamente

-Me encanta la tranquilidad- Decia nuestro héroe

- **Hay estas Ash** \- Escucho en su cabeza, volteo de inmediato encontrándose con Lucario y en su hombro se encontraba Flareon

-Oh Lucario, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el azabache

- **Tenemos un pequeño problema** -

-¿Problema?- Dijo confundido nuestro protagonista

- **Si** -

-Y ¿Qué es?-

- **Bueno tenemos un pequeño problema con Charizard** \- Dijo Lucario mientras rascaba la barbilla de Flareon

-¿Charizard?- Pregunto confundido mientras fijaba la mirada en el Pokémon mencionado por el mismo que estaba de lo más tranquilo descanso

Mientras eso sucedía, Pikachu se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol

-Qué día más tranquilo- Se decía a si mismo

-Hola Pikachu-

-¿Mmm? Oh, hola Espeon- Saludo la rata kuki al ver a la mencionada

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

-¿Qué es?- Decía Pikachu mientras se paraba y la miraba para que no se sintiera ignorada

-¿Por qué hay un agujero en la pared que está tapado con un mueble de la casa por dentro?- Pregunto la Pokémon psíquica apuntando y mirando el agujero del cual Pikachu sabía muy bien su existencia

-No- Respondió inmediatamente mientras sudaba y miraba para ambos lados

No sería sorpresa decir que Espeon lo miraba con cara si como le estuviera tomando el pelo

-Sabes que no funciono- Le dijo el Pokémon morado

-Si lo sé- Respondió decaído Pikachu

-(suspiro) Ok, no diré nada si me eres sincero y me dices que paso- Pidió la hembra

-Está bien….-

Dejando a ambos Pokémon y volviendo con nuestro protagonista, este ya estaba al tanto de los problemas que tenía Charizard

- **Realmente no sabemos si confiar en ese Absol** \- Confeso Lucario

-Creo saber quién es exactamente ese Absol- Dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a Lucario y Flareon la cual seguía en su hombro –La conocí cuando viajaba por Hoenn y tuvimos la oportunidad de ver a Jirachi, al principio pensamos que quería hacernos algún tipo de daño pero finalmente descubrimos que nos estaba advirtiendo del peligro que corría Jirachi en ese entonces- Termino de explicar Ash

- **¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es ese mismo Absol y no otro diferente?** \- Cuestiono Lucario

-¿Tal vez porque no los ataco al verlos como cualquier otro Absol lo hubiera hecho?- Le respondió –Bueno no importa, tal vez tenga que preguntarle a Anabel si sabe ella que es lo que le pasa a Charizard-

- **Bueno, si tú quieres pregúntale a tu novia que le sucede a nuestro amigo** \- Con eso dicho y riéndose por la cara que puso su entrenador, Lucario se empezó a ir con su Flareon que de igual manera se reía de su entrenador

-Hmph, ahora ellos van a empezar con eso- Se decía a si mismo Ash con un leve sonrojo

 **Ciudad Carmín, Kanto**

-Muy bien ya tengo la tercera, cinco más y voy a poder entrar en la Liga- Era lo que decía Max mientras sostenía su medalla

-Es bueno saber que lo que aprendiste en Hoenn te sirviera aquí en Kanto- Decía la madre de Ash que estaba acompañándolo para saber algo de su hijo

-Eso se debe a que en Hoenn también hay un Lider de tipo Electrico y eso me llevo a usar a misma técnica que use haya la volviera usar aquí- Explico el de anteojos

-Bien, al menos tienes tiempo de sobra para conseguir todas las medallas antes de que empiece la Liga-

-Si en eso tienes razón. ¿Qué le parece si vamos al CP para reservar nuestra habitación y después vamos a cenar algún lado de por aquí?- Propuso Max

-Por mí no hay problema-

 **Barco de Unova a Kanto**

-Me pregunto si en verdad teníamos que venir en barco- Decía una Iris sentada en una cama

-Sabes que te propuse venir a Kanto en mi avión privado- Dijo Paul que estaba apoyado en la muralla de la habitación

-¿Me lo dijiste?- Le pregunto la morena para después ver a Paul darse un FacePalm

-Sí que eres una niña al veces ¿sabes?- LE dijo finalmente Paul para salir de la habitación dejando a Iris sola mirando por donde se había ido el peli morado oscuro

-¿Una….niña?- Susurro a si misma con los ojos escondidos por la sombra que le daba el pelo al mirar levemente hacia abajo recordando los tiempo en donde llamaba "niño" a cierta persona -¿Qué me sucedió para hacerles caso a esos idiotas?- Se decía mientras pensaba en que fue la causa para que estuviera un tiempo apoyando a los "amigos" de Ash

Dejando de lado a Iris, vemos a Paul contemplando el océano apoyado en la baranda del barco

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Ash con el problema de la otra vez- Se decía mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con el azabache

En ese mismo barco, cerca de donde se encontraba Paul se observaba a una rubia que usaba una camisa celeste y unos pantalones de color negro

-¿Paul? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba al nombrado

-¿Hmph? ¿Cynthia?- Preguntaba un poco sorprendido el peli morado

-No me esperaba verte por acá, campeón- Decía Cynthia mientras se ponía al lado de Paul

-Yo menos, ya que por estas fechas solías todavía estar por Unova de vacaciones con esa amiga tuya- Decía Paul todavía centrando su vista al océano

-Y tú estar con tu hermano o atendiendo cosas en la Liga de Sinnoh- Decía la rubia para también empezar a centrar su mirada en el océano

-Tuvimos una reunión en Unova con los demás campeones y todo eso-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo están los demás?-

-Todos siguen igual, no ha habido nada relevante durante este tiempo- Decía Paul –Excepto lo del Team Flare-

-¿Todavía siguen con ese tema?- Pregunto la rubia

-Lamentablemente si- Respondió el peli morado –Pero ahora tenemos una infiltrada en uno de sus establecimientos que nos ira dando información de todo lo que estén haciendo hay adentro para así por fin tener pruebas y poder terminar con todo esto-

-Interesante. Y dejando todo esto de lado ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Se puede decir que bien, no he tenido algún inconveniente, además no hace mucho me volví a encontrar con un viejo conocido-

-¿Viejo conocido?- Pregunto curiosa la mayor

-Sí, tu misma también lo conociste y le dijiste que tenía potencial y que si seguía así podía llegar muy alto- Dijo Paul para después mirarla a ella

-¿Yo misma le dije eso?-

-No fue eso exactamente, pero algo así le quisiste decir. Y si no te acuerdas de quien es te voy a dar una pista. Peleo contra mí en la Liga Sinnoh de hace 6 años y fue eliminado en semifinales contra un tal Tobias- Le dijo Paul haciendo que a Cynthia le saltara un recuerdo

-¿Ash?- Pregunto ella al peli morado, y este solo le respondió asintiendo -¿Lo has vuelto a ver?- Pregunto impactada, ya que ella también supo de la desaparición sobre nuestro héroe

-Sí, y digamos que esos 4 años de desaparecido que tuvo lo han hecho mejorar mucho- Decía Paul –Si de esa manera se hubiera presentado en la Liga Sinnoh, no hubiera tenido problema en derrotar a Tobias ¿Sabes?-

-Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada porque no lo he podido ver-

-Sí, es cierto- Decía el campeón de Sinnoh –Oye ¿quieres venir a comer algo al Buffet? A mí ya me dio hambre- Propuso

-Está bien- Respondió la Ex Campeona, para empezar a seguirlo hacia el Buffet. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo una morena los estuvo viendo y escuchando, no era nadie más que Iris

-¿Así que Paul sabe dónde está Ash?- Se dijo a sí misma para finalmente irse a su dormitorio

 **Volviendo a Casa de Anabel**

Ya eran las 19:00 Hrs y estaba atardeciendo. Todos los cerebros estaban yéndose a sus respectivos hogares después de haber degustado un delicioso postre por parte de Shouta y Anabel, y haberse pasado toda la tarde hablando sobre cosas pasadas, historia o pequeñas aventuras que cada uno tuvo en su momento.

Todo eso lleva a este momento, en donde nos situamos con un Shouta que lavaba los platos mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Anabel cuando volvían de la compra

-Me pregunto si ambos estén listos para declararse- Se decía Shouta mientras limpiaba un vaso –Puede que sea un poco pronto, pero con lo que me dijo Anabel hace poco y los claros sentimientos de Ash hacia ella que intenta esconder, no sería un mal momento-

-¿Pensando en ellos otra vez?- Pregunto una voz detrás de Shouta

-A si es Alan- Contesto el peli verde sin quitar la mirada de la loza –Sabes que apoyamos a Ash en este tema ya que es nuestro amigo y que además pueda por fin sentir ese pequeño vacío que él tiene al no tener a alguien cerca que se preocupe por él- Explico Shouta

Alan solo se limitó a asentir después de escuchar aquello de parte de su amigo –Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo haremos para que ellos dos se declaren por ellos mismos? -

-Esa es una pequeña duda a la que no le puedo hallar respuesta-

Ambos se mantuvieron pensando durante un rato, hasta que a Alan se le ocurrió algo

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto el peli azul

-Hay en la pared hay un reloj- Decía Shouta apuntando hacia el dichoso reloj

-Las 19:05….. Tenemos tiempo- Se dijo –Shouta, después de que termines de lavar, quiero que salgas al patio trasero para que me ayudes- Decía Alan

-¿Ayudarte en qué?-

-Cuando vayas afuera te lo diré- Dijo finalmente el peli azul para irse al patio

 **2 horas después**

Después de un tiempo, podemos ver a Ash en su cuarto, sentado en la cama sosteniendo una foto. En esa foto se podía observar a su madre y si mismo con la vestimenta que uso durante todo Kanto y Johto en su casa, esa foto fue tomada un día antes de que obtuviera a su primer Pokémon, Pikachu.

-Como me gustaría volver a casa- Fue lo que se dijo mientas guardaba la foto nuevamente en su mochila

Se quedó sentado durante un tiempo hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, fijo su vista en la ventana que fue de dónde provino el sonido. Estuvo observando durante un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tirando piedras a su ventana. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, hay se dio cuenta que Pikachu era el que tiraba las piedras. Este al observar a su entrenador le dijo su típico "Pika-Pi" para después salir corriendo hacia la entrada de un camino que estaba en el bosque.

Obviamente Ash no entendió que quiso decirle su amigo.

- **Él quiere que lo sigas** \- Dijo una voz detrás del.

Ash se dio media vuelta para observar quien había hablado y no era nadie más que Lucario apoyado en una pared mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados

- **¿Qué esperas? Ha Pikachu no le gusta esperar** \- Decía aun estando apoyado

Ash no lo pensó dos veces para ir detrás de Pikachu. Pikachu al verlo fuera de la casa, entro por un camino que llevaba a las profundidades del bosque, su entrenador solo lo siguió, ya que era lo que él quería según lo que le había dicho Lucario

Estuvo un tiempo persiguiendo a su Pokémon, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un tipo de pradera.

Ash quedo asombrado por lo hermoso que era ese lugar. Las flores que se movían con el viento y lo poco que quedaba de luz dada por el sol, el resultado que daba todo eso no tenían alguna palabra con la cual describirse

-¿Ash?- Pregunto una voz familiar detrás del

Nuestro protagonista se dio media vuelta para ver quién era el que le había hablado

-Anabel- La nombrada se encontraba debajo de un árbol con su Espeon en brazos -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto mientras se ponía al lado de ella con su Pikachu en brazos

-No sé por qué razón, Espeon quiso que viniera aquí- Respondió -¿Y tú?-

-Lo mismo, pero con Pikachu- Dijo Ash para después sentarse en el suelo admirando la paradera con el poco sol que quedaba a esas horas –No te quedes parada hay, ven siéntate- Le invito el azabache

Anabel asintió y se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron un tiempo conversando sobre lo que hicieron después de que Ash conquistara la BF.

-¿A si que fuiste a Alola?- Pregunto nuestro protagonista

-Así es, más o menos 2 años después de que tú vencieras a Brandon- Le dijo

-Entonces cuando yo estaba recorriendo Unova, tú estabas en Alola si no me equivoco- Decía Ash – ¿Pero qué hacías hay?- Pregunto

-Bueno…. Estaba de turista- Respondió ella… bueno, mejor dicho, mintió

-Es bueno que hayas ido hacia Alola de turismo, es una región muy bonita y tropical- Opino Ash dejando de lado a Pikachu, ya que este se había quedado dormido. Anabel hiso lo mismo con su Espeon.

-Eso es cierto, lástima que tú no estuviste en Alola para descansar exactamente- Dijo Anabel mientras se reposaba en el hombro de Ash

-Aunque eso sea cierto, de igual manera me divertí hay con el poco tiempo que estuve hay, además conocí a mucha buena gente haya- Decía Ash mientras aún mantenía su mirada hacia el frente

-En verdad es triste saber que en esas personas en las que confiaste y ayudaste tanto te den la espalda-

-Deja eso de lado, ahora mismo estoy aquí para poder descansar un tiempo-

Hubo un silencio después aquello, un silencio un poco incómodo para ambos

-Ash- llamo la peli lila a nuestro protagonista –Tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué sucede Anabel?- Pregunto Ash curioso

-Bueno…. Como empiezo- Decía mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas –Sabes, cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una de esas personas que solo venía a por el símbolo. Pero después de que te hayas arriesgado solamente por salvar a tu Pokémon, empecé a sentir algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Bueno, sé que alguien no puede llegar a sentir algo por una persona si recién la acaba de conocer. Pero tú, Ash, fuiste la excepción- Lo recién revelado hiso que a Ash le apareciera un gran sonrojo –Cuando vi la faceta tuya de que estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por los demás, digamos que me interesaste un poco. Y con los que íbamos conviviendo a lo largo del día para conócenos, al final del día supe que realmente me sentía atraída por ti- En este punto Ash solo se mantenía escuchando atentamente lo que decía ella –Antes de que tu desaparecieras, siempre veía las Ligas en las que participabas para estar al tanto de tu progreso. Y algunas veces le decía a Scott que te llamara para ver si te interesaba el puesto de Octavo Cerebro de la frontera-

-No esperaba tener a una FanGirl ¿Sabes?- Dijo Ash con tono bromista ante lo último que había dicho. Haciendo que ambos se rieran por lo dicho –Bueno. Al principio, cuando te conocí, pensé que solo ibas a ser una persona más de las cuales conozco casi todos los días y que no te volvería a ver. Pero, me equivoque al pensar aquello de ti. Por el simple hecho de que me pareciste una persona digno de admirar y respetar por lo fuerte que eras y lo que lograbas hacer, ósea poder ser capaz de captar los sentimientos de los Pokémon- Esto hiso que Anabel se avergonzara un poco de su persona –Pero con el tiempo que llevo acá nuevamente, me ha hecho pensar en que era lo que sentía realmente por ti. Si era admiración o amor realmente, pero después de pensarlo centradamente llegue a la siguiente conclusión…..- Decía Ash mientras la miraba fijamente, haciendo que a ella le saliera un notorio sonrojo

-¿A que conclu….- Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, fue sorprendida por un beso por parte de Ash. Al principio se sorprendió pero de apoco empezó a responder aquella acción. Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron mientras aún se miraban fijamente con un gran sonrojo cada uno

-Esa fue a la conclusión que llegue- Le respondió el azabache mientras le daba la sonrisa que a ella le gustaba tanto del

-Te digo algo, es la misma conclusión a la cual quería que llegaras- Dijo una sonrojada Anabel mientras le daba otro beso a nuestro héroe.

Detrás de ellos dos, escondidos entre los árboles, se observaban dos siluetas. Una grande y otra mediana, ambos observaban la escena que tenían delante

-Y pensar que meterme en los asuntos de los demás era mala idea- Decía uno que tenía el pelo azul

-¿Y como nos llegamos a demorar tanto solo para que ellos dos se declararan?- Preguntaba el otro, que tenía pelo verde

-No lo sé Shouta, pero nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena-

-Alan, casi no hicimos ningún esfuerzo por esto-

-Lo sé, pero lo logramos colega- Decía Alan dando un choque de puño con Shouta


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Vemos todavía a Alan y Shouta detrás de los arboles observando al azabache que se encontraba abrazando a Anabel

-¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora?- Le preguntaba Shouta a Alan.

-Yo me iré a dormir, vayamos a casa. No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí- Respondió el peli azul mientras se iba del lugar y daba una última mirada hacia el entrenador del Pikachu para sonreír levemente –Dejemos que disfruten su momento- Dijo finalmente para irse con Shouta del lugar

 **Casa de Anabel**

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, Alan junto a su amigo peli verde llegaron a su destino de forma tranquila.

-Yo alimentare a los Pokémon- Decía Shouta mientras entraba detrás de Alan a casa –Vete a dormir tranquilo si quieres- Dijo finalmente mientras se iba a la cocina en busca de comida Pokémon.

Alan se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto. Se desplomo en la cama y se quedó hay mirando fijamente el techo.

-Y pensar que hace dos años, cada uno de nosotros tenía sus propios problemas- Se decía así mismo mientras empezaba a recordar los sucesos de hace dos años

 **FlashBack (Dos años atrás, Región de Kalos, POV Alan)**

Me encuentro caminando en lo profundo de un bosque junto a mi Weavile fuera de su Pokéball, ya que teníamos que atrapar a cierto pequeñín de color verde

-Con lo que dijo el Jefe, debe estar cerca. Mantente atento- Le dije a mi compañero el cual asintió afirmativamente. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, Weavile se detuvo y empezó a mirar a todos lados como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le pregunte a mi Pokémon al verlo de esa manera. Como respuesta solo dio un pequeño gruñido y miro hacia su derecha -¿Has captado algo?- Este solo asintió ante mi pregunta, mientras iba despacio hacia al lugar en que dirigió su mirada anteriormente.

Yo me quede detrás del, con una mano preparada para tomar la Pokéball de Charizard por si acaso teníamos que enfrentarnos a algo más grande que mi Weavile.

No metimos entre algunos arbustos y observamos una pequeña entrada que parecía de un tipo de cueva -¿Por ahí?- Pregunte sin quitar la mirada de la entrada, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta –Muy bien, vamos-

Ambos entramos a la cueva y caminamos durante un tiempo, hasta ver algún tipo de rieles en el suelo. -Parece que es una mina abandonada- Pensé en voz alta mientras seguíamos avanzando hacia lo más profundo de esta mina. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a lo que se podría considerar un lago ¿Dentro de una cueva? El agua se veía verdosa e iluminaba ese mismo lugar en donde se encontraba. Si el agua no iluminara nada, estaría todo oscuro. Al mirar por el lugar un poco, note dos figuras humanas. Una era de estatura mediana y tenía a su lado un Sceptile si no me equivoco, y la otra es mayor que la primera y tenía un Pokémon en su hombro.

-Se me hacen familiares- Me dije viendo aquellas figuras –Ven acerquémonos por detrás- Le dije a mi Weavile.

Ambos nos acercamos a aquellas personas de forma sigilosa hasta estar detrás de aquellas personas

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- Alcance a escuchar de uno de ellos… su voz se me hiso conocida, además de que tiene un Pikachu en su hombro, como un viejo amigo que desapareció hace tiempo.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea peligroso- Dijo el otro con su Sceptile a un lado

Me puse a pensar quienes podían ser estos dos, uno me sonaba demasiado y el otro parece que lo vi en la Liga Kalos hace dos años….. Creo saber quién es.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunte saliendo de mi escondite junto a mi Weavile que se puso en defensa por si me atacaban

-¿Mmm?- El que tenía a su Pikachu en su hombro se dio vuelta para poder mirarme. Al fijarme en su cara me di cuenta de que mis sospechas eran verdaderas

-¿Ash?- Dije mientras lo miraba -¿Eres tú?-

-¿Tú quién eres?- Me pregunto mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada –Te me haces conocido-

-El tipo con quien te enfrentaste hace 2 años en la final de la Liga aquí en Kalos- Le explique. Vi como él se ponía una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras tomaba una pose pensativa

-¿Alan?- Pregunto con sorpresa, yo solo le conteste moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente –Que sorpresa verte nuevamente-

-Lo mismo digo de ti, campeón- Le dije en broma, haciendo que los tres no riéramos –y ahora, ¿Tú quién eres? Me suenas demasiado- Le pregunte al acompañante de Ash quien era el que tenía al Sceptile.

-Él es Shouta- Me respondió Ash –Te suena, porque me enfrente a él en Semifinales el mismo año de nuestro duelo en la Final de la Liga hace dos años- Al escuchar aquello, recordé el duelo entre Ash y Shouta en la Liga.

-Un gusto Alan- Me dijo Shouta mientras estiraba su mano para darme un apretón de manos, el cual acepte.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Me pregunto Ash haciendo que yo recordara por lo que estaba en este lugar

-Estoy tratando de encontrar a un Pokémon de color verde que tiene un tipo de hexágono en su estómago de color rojo- Les dije haciendo que ambos se miraran

-Más o menos como el- Dijo Shouta mientras apuntaba hacia el suelo

Yo mire en la dirección en la cual apunto Shouta, para llevarme una grata sorpresa.

-Z2- Susurre mientras lo miraba y el me devolvía su mirada con su único ojo

-Vaya que nombre más raro tiene ¿no?- Decía Shouta mientras lo miraba junto a su Sceptile también

-Lo es- Dijo Ash mientras se nos unía junto a Pikachu a observar al pequeño de color verde

El pequeño Z2 por tantas miradas que tenía encima, pude observar que se puso nervioso y empezó a irse del lugar

-Oye vuelve- Dije mientras lo veía alejarse.

Los 3 junto a nuestros compañeros Pokémon lo empezamos a seguir para que no se escapara. Mi Weavile le dio un gran salto por el cual se puso delante de Z2 y este paro de inmediato al verlo

-Vamos pequeño ven- Le dije mientras me acercaba de apoco

El verdoso no podía ir a ningún lado, ya que tenía tapado todas las direcciones de escape. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca del, lo atrape con mis manos. Haciéndole imposible que ahora escapara

-Te tengo- Le dije mirándolo directamente a su único ojo. El pequeñín parecía que estuvieras a punto de que le diera un ataque nervioso por lo tembloroso que se puso en ese instante

-¿Por qué lo necesitas?- Me pregunto Ash

-Tengo que llevarlo a cierto edificio- Les dije sin rodeos mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con Ash y Shouta siguiéndome

-¿Podemos acompañarte?- Me pregunto Shouta. A lo cual yo lo mire dudoso –Nosotros no podemos ir a ciudades grandes por el riesgo de que vallan a reconocer a Ash-

Yo quede con curiosidad del porque es un riesgo de que reconozcan al de ojos café. Por lo cual no dude en preguntar.

-¿Por qué eso es un problema?- Tenia un mal presentimiento cuando hice esa pregunta y este creció cuando vi a Shouta mirar a Ash con cara de preocupación mientras el otro tenía la mirada sombría

-Bueno… veraz Alan. Lo que sucedió- Y ahí fue cuando me entere. Después de que Ash me explicara por qué no podía dejar que lo reconocieran, mentiría si digiera que no quede un poco cabreado por lo que me conto –Y es por eso que no puedo estar en público- Termino diciendo Ash

Me quede pensando durante un tiempo lo dicho por él. Si no podía pasear tranquilamente por miedo a que lo descubriesen. Yo podía tener una solución a su problema.

-Oye Ash- Llame su atención –Creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problemita- Le dije haciendo que pusiera más atención en mi –Conozco una organización, si en la cual eres miembro, no tendrás problema en moverte por Regiones- Vi como Ash empezó a pensar lo que le había dicho. –Yo también pertenezco a esa organización por si tienes dudas- Eso lo dije por si acaso tenía dudas con algo.

-Bien y… ¿Cómo se llama esa organización? –Me pregunto Ash con una mirada seria haciendo que a mí me saliera una pequeña sonrisa

 **Una hora después**

Estuvimos caminando durante un tiempo, se podría considerar harto pero no lo fue para nosotros. Durante ese tiempo, Ash me conto de como encontró a Shouta nuevamente. Dijo que cuando volvió nuevamente a Kalos se dirigió a Ciudad Romantis para ver si podía capturar algún Pokémon. Cuando llego hay, Ash pudo divisar a un tipo que se le hacía familiar. Por lo cual se acercó y le pregunto. Hay ambos se dieron cuenta de quién era cada uno. Después de aquello, ambos empezaron a recorrer la Región con el objetivo de que el azabache pudiera encontrar algún Pokémon. Ahí fue cuando encontró a un Eevee. Dijo que cuando lo vieron por primera vez, este Eevee estaba demasiado lastimado. Por lo cual ambos corrieron al centro Pokémon con el Eevee. Cuando llegaron le dieron el Pokémon dañado a la Enfermera Joy y esta la curo. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos esperando a que se recuperara. Cuando por fin se recuperó, la Enfermara Joy salió para preguntarles si ese Eevee era suyo, por lo cual respondieron que no. Ella después dijo que les devolvería al Eevee para que lo cuidaran si es que les decían sus nombres. En ese momento fue cuando a Ash se dio cuenta del problema que tuvo todo ese tiempo. Shouta respondió obviamente diciendo su nombre, pero Ash respondió diciendo "Satoshi". Cuando la Enfermera se devolvió a por el Eevee, Shouta le pregunto al de ojos café, el porqué del sobrenombre. Ash respondió que no podía decir su nombre real, ya que si sabrían quién es realmente. Shouta quedo un poco confundido pero después recordó que Ash estaba como "desaparecido". Cuando la Enfermera Joy volvió con el Eevee en brazos les pregunto a ambos, quien sería capaz de cuidarla, ya que este Eevee era hembra. Ash se propuso a cuidarla. Un tiempo después de aquello, en lo cual supieron que el Eevee había cogido un pequeño miedo hacia los humanos a causa de alguien y que este haya sido el culpable de que encontraran al Eevee en tan malas condiciones. Ash logro quitarle ese miedo al Eevee. Aunque no lo hiso solo según él, ya que dijo que su Lucario ayudo a entrar en razón al Eevee y que a causa de esto, la pequeña tuviera una atracción por el Lucario.

-Aun no me explicas como conseguiste al Lucario- Le dije a Ash

-Bueno, es curioso. Ya que este Lucario, ya lo conocía. Lo conocí cuando era un Riolu en Sinnoh. Era perseguido por una Cazadora, ya que este Riolu tenía la capacidad de usar Aura esfera- Eso ultimo llamo mi atención ¿Un Riolu con Aura Esfera? Eso no se ve todos los días –Cuando yo estuve en Sinnoh, yo lo ayude a escapar de aquella cazadora y con ello me gane su confianza. Después de escapar de Kalos, me dirigí a Sinnoh y ahí fue donde lo encontré nuevamente, pero había evolucionado en un Lucario- Me término de Explicar. Sí que este chico tiene eventos afortunados.

-Alto- Escuche enfrente de nosotros. Por lo cual los tres miramos y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado a un tipo de Edificio. Yo sabía que era aquel edificio así que me mantuve tranquilo. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto

-Soy Alan, soy ayudante de Lysandre y encargado de encontrar a Z2- Conteste a aquel tipo

-¿Pudo encontrar a aquel pequeño?- Me pregunto. A lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza afirmativamente y saque de mi mochila a aquel pequeño Pokémon verdoso. Se lo pase aquel sujeto. –Bien hecho Alan- Me dijo mientras se retiraba hacia un auto que se encontraba cerca. Pero antes de subirse me dijo algo –Hay un mensaje para ti adentro de ese edificio. No tardes mucho en recibirlo porque si no estarás en problemas- Me dijo para luego retirarse del lugar en aquel auto.

Yo mire a Shouta y a Ash, los cuales me miraron decididos. Así, los tres nos adentramos al edificio.

La primera sorpresa que me lleve al entrar fue el no ver a nadie en aquel lugar. Y la segunda fue ver todas las computadoras y ordenadores del lugar destrozados… Algo no pinta bien.

De repente empezó a sonar una pantalla que estaba en la muralla. Los tres nos acercamos para ver que era y se trataba de una Video llamada. Así que conteste.

Lo primero que vimos fue a un tipo de traje de color negro con líneas rojas y tenía el cabello de color naranja. Yo lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Vaya Alan, es bueno volver a verte- Fue lo que me dijo el hombre en la pantalla

-Digo lo mismo Lysandre- Conteste

-Así que trajiste invitados- Refiriéndose a Ash y Shouta que aún se encontraban detrás de mí

-En verdad los traje conmigo porque quiero que se unan a la organización- Le pedí viéndolo directamente a los ojos de forma decidida

-Bueno, está bien- Me dijo, pude sonreír levemente durante un momento pero luego pensé. Eso fue demasiado fácil ¿no? –Pero, tendrán que hacer una prueba antes- Lo sabía, no podía ser tan fácil

-¿Y cuál es aquella prueba?- Pregunto Ash

-Tendrán que acompañar a Alan en lo que tiene que hacer ahora- Nos dijo

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?- Pregunte curioso

-Bueno, primero Alan tengo que aclararte algo. Ahora nuestra organización será conocida como Team Flare ¿Y porque cambiamos nuestro nombre? Fácil, uno de nuestros trabajadores fue a la Policía Internacional y digo todo lo que hacíamos aquí- Eso no son buenas noticias – ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que tienes que hacer ahora preguntaras? Bueno, la Policía va a llegar en menos de dos minutos a su posición. Si llegan a Kanto de forma segura y sin ser seguidos por alguien. Esos dos estarán admitidos en el Team Flare y tu Alan seguirás trabajando aquí- Los tres nos miramos un poco preocupados –Buena suerte- Fue lo último que dijo para seguido cortar la Video llamada y finalmente que la pantalla dejara de funcionar.

Nos quedamos hay durante unos segundos y reaccionamos cuando empezamos a escuchar a unas sirenas a lo lejos.

-Tenemos que irnos- Dije para que los tres empezáramos a correr hacia la salida. Cuando salimos yo saque a mi Charizard, sorpresivamente Ash también saco un Charizard y Shouta un Salamence. Nos subimos a nuestros Pokémon cada uno y salimos volando en dirección a la costa.

Pude observar en el camino hacia allá, que iban algunos autos en dirección hacia el edificio en donde nos encontrábamos. Espero que no nos hayan visto.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos volando, hasta que pudimos observar la costa a lo lejos. Pero…..

-¡Deténganse ahora mismo!-

Al escuchar aquello mire detrás de nosotros y pude observar a algunas personas siguiéndonos desde el suelo. Algunos venían montados en Rhyhorn y otros en Tauros.

-Electro Bola- Mire a Ash y me di cuenta que su Pikachu estaba cargando una bola eléctrica en su cola. Y esta salió disparada hacia quienes nos venían siguiendo. Pude observar que la Electro bola dio unos cuantos metros más delante de quienes nos venían siguiendo, esto provoco que se levantara una cortina de tierra delante de ellos haciéndoles imposible la visión. Durante ese momento aprovechamos para irnos sin ser visto y aceleramos el vuelo.

Cuando volví a ver detrás de nosotros. Podíamos ver la costa de Kalos y si no me equivoco unas pequeñas siluetas paradas a la orilla de la playa. Creo que eran las personas que nos seguían.

Me sentí aliviado ese momento. Ya no tendríamos problemas por ese momento.

 **Dos días después**

Nos tomó tiempo llegar a Kanto pero lo logramos. Cuando llegamos a tierra firme. Me llego un mensaje.

 _Estaban tardando mucho. Pensé que los habían capturado. No importa, sigue la posición en tu GPS_

Creía saber de quién era el mensaje. Así que solo le pedí a Shouta y Ash que me siguieran.

Estuvimos caminando un tiempo entre el bosque. Hasta que pudimos observar un gran edificio con un emblema parecido a una Flama en su lado.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, una persona nos habría la puerta. Parece que ya sabían que venía.

El interior del edificio era muy parecido comparado con el que había en Kalos, pero este era de color Negro y Rojo. Los trajes de los científicos eran del mismo color.

-Hola Alan, no esperaba verte-

Los tres nos dimos vuelta y pudimos observar a Lysandre.

-Hola Lysandre- Conteste

-¿Así que tus amigos pudieron con la prueba?- Dijo mientras observaba a Shouta y Ash –No tienen por qué presentarse. Yo ya busque sus identificaciones- Eso era de esperarse. Lysandre no acepta a personas que tengan un historial "raro" –Síganme- Empezó a dirigirse a una puerta mientras nosotros lo seguíamos.

Esa puerta era un elevador exactamente. Me sorprendí un poco al ver aquello. Lysandre marco el botón que decía -3 y empezamos a bajar mientras empezaba a sonar una típica música de ascensor.

-Me sorprende que un Campeón de la Liga Kalos sea un fugitivo- Dijo de la nada Lysandre sorprendiéndome por lo directo que era en algunas ocasiones –Pero no te preocupes de ello Ash, cuando entres a los Flare. Tu historial será muy diferente- Pude ver que Ash puso una cara sorpresiva al escuchar aquello.

Llegamos a un tipo de sala en la cual había un tipo de trono al fondo de esta y un montón de ordenadores pegados a la muralla.

-¿Por qué queréis entrar?- Pregunto Lysandre mientras se dirigía al asiento que estaba en el fondo

-Quiero entrar para poder pasar desapercibido e ir a donde se me plazca- Dijo Ash

-Yo quiero entrar solamente para poder seguir con Ash- Dijo Shouta sorprendiendo a todos allí

Lysandre quedo pensativo durante unos momentos hasta que decidió hablar –Pasaron la prueba sin ningún problema y además su compañerismo es lo que más destaca. Así que habéis quedado dentro- Dijo finalmente.

Ash sonrió levemente mientras daban un golpe de puños con Shouta

-Como ahora son parte de los Flare. Su historial será borrado y remplazado por otro más simple. Además de vez en cuando se le pedirá su ayuda para misiones las cuales se estén ejecutando cerca de su ubicación- Término de explicar mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba una caja y la traía s nuestra posición. Al abrirla se vieron dos Mega pulseras, una de color verde y otra de color azul. Cada una con su Piedra Activadora y una Mega Piedra.

-Pregunto por última vez ¿Estáis seguros de querer aceptar?- Les pregunto a Ash y Shouta

 **Volviendo al presente (Fin POV)**

Alan observaba el techo mientras terminaba de recordar lo vivido hace dos años

-Solo espero que pronto podamos vivir en paz- Se dijo finalmente para cerrar los ojos

 **Habitación de Ash**

Podemos ver a Ash tirado en la cama junto a su Pikachu durmiendo

-Es bueno saber que Anabel halla correspondido mis sentimientos- Se decía mientras sonreía levemente, pero su sonrisa se volvió una mirada entre triste y seria.

-Pero….. ¿Qué le diré a Serena?- Se dijo finalmente para empezar a dormir

Acabo de arreglar una linea en el Capitulo 14 para que este de acuerdo con lo sucedido en este capitulo.

Espero traer pronto el proximo capitulo. Yo no tengo fecha planeada para el proximo cap asi que tendran que ser pacientes.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Para lo que vayan a leer este capitulo, tengo que aclararles que saliomedi relleno, asi que no digan que no se los adverti xd**_

 **Chapter 17**

Era un nuevo día para nuestros héroes. Recién salían rayos de sol por la frontera, pero eran las suficientes como para avisar que el día estaba por empezar.

En el cuarto de nuestro querido pelinegro, empezaban a entrar de a poco los rayos del día. Para la suerte de nuestro protagonista, uno de esos rayos le daba en la cara, haciendo que este se empezara a quejar.

-Mmmmm, cinco minutos más…- Decía entre dientes.

-¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!-

Ese grito fue el que hiso a Ash despertar finalmente

-Que flojera…- Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y de paso estirarse.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde Ash se bañó y vistió apropiadamente. Se dirigió al primer piso de la casa para poder ir a desayunar.

-Hola Shouta- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba para poder degustar los huevos revueltos hechos por el peliverde.

-Buenos días Ash- Respondió el mencionado –Parece que no eres el único que durmió bien- Ash se preguntó el porqué del plural en esa frase

-Eso es cierto Shouta- Respondió una tercera voz, la cual era la de Anabel dándole la respuesta a Ash, ya que la peli lila se veía bastante contenta. –Buenos días Ashy- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ash y lo abrazaba

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Y eso?- Pregunto Shouta haciéndose el confundido

-¿No le contaste todavía Ash?- Pregunto Anabel todavía aferrada al azabache, este solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado. –Bueno si tu no se lo dices, yo lo hare- Dijo la peli lila –Lo que sucede Shouta, es que yo y Ash somos novios- Anabel no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa por ello

-¿Así que se trataba de eso?- Ash y Anabel asintieron

-Bueno, si me disculpan, voy a comprar unas cosas- Dijo Anabel mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿Tan temprano?- Pregunto confundido el azabache

-Son las 11:30 Cariño- Le respondió Anabel. Ash solo suspiro por haberse levantado tarde nuevamente –Nos vemos luego- Se va del lugar mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella

-Creo que se habrán hecho novios luego de que yo y Alan nos fuéramos del lugar ayer- Pensaba Shouta

-Oye Shouta ¿Y Alan?- Eso llamo la atención del peli verde

-Lo llamo el jefe para que fuera al edificio solo- Respondió un poco serio

-¿Me pregunto qué querrá ahora Lysandre?- Se preguntó Ash. Shouta solo subió ambos hombros en señal de no saber nada al respecto

-Mmmmm Ash…..-

-¿Qué pasa Shouta?-

-¿Ya sabes que decirle a Serena?-

Ash se quedó callado durante un tiempo –Más o menos lo tengo pensado, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar. Eso es lo que me impide un poco saber que decirle exactamente- Respondió para después seguir comiendo

-Ya veo… ¿Y si solo le explicas y después le vas respondiendo según lo que ella te vaya diciendo?-

-Es lo que he pensado hacer… Espero que no tenga problemas con ello-

Con eso dicho, dejaron la conversación como terminada. Luego de que Ash allá terminado su desayuno, este dio las gracias y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto curioso

-Voy a ver a Scott, quiero preguntarle del cómo va la casa- Respondió mientras se iba –Me llevo a Pikachu, nos vemos- Con eso dicho cerró la puerta de la casa y se fue.

-Me pregunto porque soy yo el que termina siempre solo en casa- Se dijo a si mismo Shouta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

 **Una hora más tarde**

Ash se encontraba en la plaza de la ciudad, esperando a Scott. Ya que al azabache se le ocurrió llamar a Scott para poder hablar sobre su casa en construcción y algunos cosas más.

-Espero llegue pronto. Ya me he comido 2 helados esperándolo- Miro para los lados sin tener señal de Scott –¿Cómo te tardas tanto?-

-¿Tardarme en qué?-

Ash no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto hacia delante luego de escuchar eso detrás de él

-No pensaba asustarte de esa manera- Dijo Scott al verlo saltar de esa manera

-Pues solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- Le dijo Ash –Por otro lado ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, no he tenido ningún problema. Y ¿Qué tal tú?- Devolvió pregunta el de lentes

-Se podría decir de maravilla. Vamos a sentarnos para poder conversar sobre el tema- Invito el azabache. Scott acepto sin reproche

Luego de un tiempo de estar conversando sobre su futura casa y del cómo va a funcionar su pelea por el símbolo, dieron por terminada la conversación.

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Scott curioso

-Hablar con Serena sobre un tema- Le respondió mientras pagaba la cuenta –Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Creo que aún se encuentra con Clemont y Bonnie- Respondió el de camisa hawaiana

-¿Exactamente porque trajiste a Clemont? No me lo has dicho-

-Está arreglando las luces del edifico principal y además está a cargo del sistema eléctrico que se pondrá en tu casa. Y si preguntas por Bonnie y Serena. Solo vinieron de invitadas por Clemont- Explico el de lentes –Y nunca te lo dije porque no me habías preguntado sobre aquello, cerebrito-

-Lo que tú digas Scott. Bien yo me tengo que ir. Llamare a Serena para juntarlos en un lugar en específico. Nos veremos algún otro día- Con eso dicho, Ash se fue del lugar.

-Mmmm, disculpe señor- Una camarera se acercó a Scott

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el de lentes

-¿Esa persona que se acaba de ir es amigo suyo?- Scott asintió ante esa pregunta –Bueno, lo que pasa es que él solo pago lo consumido por él. Usted tiene que pagar el resto- Scott miro a Ash perderse a lo lejos. Cuando estuvo a punto de sacar su billetera, se dio cuenta de un problema… no la tenía consigo.

 **Edificio Flare**

-¿Y a quién se supone que voy a tener que acompañar?- Era la pregunta de Zinnia al habérsele asignado un grupo de trabajo en cubierto

-No te preocupes Zinnia, uno de tus compañeros está a punto de llegar- Era lo que decía Lysandre

-¿Uno? Pensé que eran tres- pregunto una confundida Zinnia

-Sí, son tres. Pero solo uno te vendrá a buscar. Los demás están de encubierto- Respondió sin mirarla

-Lo siento por llegar un poco tarde jefe- Una tercera voz apareció en el lugar. Haciendo que la peli negra y Lysandre miraran.

-No te preocupes Alan. Solo fueron unos minutos- Dijo el peli naranja

-¿Para qué me necesitaba exactamente?- Pregunto de inmediato el peli azul

-Siempre yendo al grano Alan….. Me gusta- Lo felicito –Tengo aquí mismo a la nueva compañera de su equipo- Eso sorprendió un poco a Alan –Se llama Zinnia, y es oriunda de Hoenn- La mencionada solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo

-¿Ella era la nueva que entro hace poco?- Lysandre solo asintió -Pensé que trabajaría en la computarización del lugar- Alan recuerda haber escuchado que una chica entro en la organización y que trabajaría en lo computarizado

-Bueno, eso era así hasta que pudimos ver sus combates- Respondía de forma simple el peli naranja

-Tuvo que haber dado una impresionante batalla como para que Lysandre la cambiara de puesto tan rápidamente- Pensaba Alan con cierta rareza ¿Tan buena era?

-Eso es todo Alan, si quieres puedes irte con tu nueva compañera- Dijo finalmente el jefe para irse del lugar

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos hay.

-Bien….. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?- Pregunto Zinnia

-Vamos de vuelta a la Batalla de la frontera- Eso sorprendió a Zinnia

-¿Qué vamos a hacer allá exactamente?- Pregunto confundida

-Yo y mi grupo estamos establecido en ese lugar- Respondió Alan mientras ambos salían del edificio –Además que uno de ellos es un cerebro de la frontera-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto atónita -¿Acaso es Brandon?

-No-

-¿Anabel?-

-No-

-¿Lucy?-

-No-

-¿Noland?-

-No, ninguno de los 7 cerebros- Respondió el peli azul

-Entonces si no es ninguno de los 7 ¿Cómo es que es un cerebro?-

Alan no dijo nada, solo saco su Charizard, se subió en su lomo y dijo

-Te lo contare de camino hacia allá-

 **Al atardecer con Ash**

-Espero sepa cómo llegar- Eran las palabras de nuestro héroe al pensar en cierta peli miel con la cual, habían quedado en juntarse en donde se encontraba ahora mismo.

El lugar era simple. Un parque con una hermosa vista a las hermosas praderas del lugar.

Ash se encontraba un poco nervioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente si la llegaba a "joder" con Serena. Él sabía que la peli miel era sensible.

-Lo siento si te hice esperar- Fueron las palabras que le hicieron retirar esa concentración que tenía.

-No te preocupes Serena, no llegue hace mucho- La media hora atrás que estuvo sentado no decía lo mismo

-¿Para qué me llamaste Ash?- Pregunto sin rodeos y con un tono de confusión

-Bueno….. Serena, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- Ya se le notaba un poco nervioso

-Dime Ash, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Mmmmm….. ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de mí?- Eso fue directo. Era lo que pensaba Ash después de decir aquello. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿¡Eh?!- Esa pregunta si sorprendió a Serena -¿Qu-Que dices Ash? Jeje- Serena observo la cara de Ash, la cual solo con la mirada le decía "No me engañas". Eso la hiso suspirar profundamente. –Bien. Si tú quieres saber, te lo diré-

-No tengo prisa así que si quieres, tomate tu tiempo- Le dijo Ash totalmente dispuesto a escuchar lo que le iba a decir a continuación

-Bien, como empiezo… A ya se. ¿Recuerdas ese día del campamento?- Él solo asintió –Fue desde ese día. Después de que me ayudaras con lo de mi herida. Empecé a sentir algo por ti- Ash quedo pensando un poco lo que acababa de decir ¿No paso lo mismo con Anabel después de que arriesgara su vida para proteger a un Pokémon? –Es por esa razón que en los siguientes días quería estar contigo la mayoría de las veces. Aunque si debo admitir, después de que se acabara el campamento, quede con el miedo de que me olvidaras- Eso le dolió un poco a Ash ¿El olvidarse de alguien? Imposible… según el- Cuando volví a encontrarte en Kalos, no pude evitar emocionarme por tener oportunidad de verte nuevamente. Luego de que me ofreciste viajar contigo y vivimos todas esas aventuras en Kalos junto a Clemont y Bonnie. Estaba Claro que realmente te amaba y no era simple admiración o cariño como al principio pensaba- Eso se lo dejaba todo claro al azabache –Así que ahora te puedo decir de manera segura que tú me gustas-

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Lentamente, Serena se empezaba a acercar hacia Ash. Cuando estaban a unos centímetros de que sus bocas se juntaran, Ash se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y evito el beso solo echándose para atrás. A Serena le sorprendió un poco aquella acción pero al mismo le daba una mala sensación.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Pregunto la peli miel con cierto miedo

-(suspiro) Veras Serena… En verdad lo siento pero…- Ash solo miraba al suelo

-¿Pero?-

-Yo no puedo responder esos sentimientos Serena- Respondió simplemente el azabache

-¿Qu-Qué?-

-Lo que acabo de decir Serena, no puedo estar contigo de esa manera. Solo te veo como una amiga- Ash solo se mantuvo mirando al suelo, hasta que vio a Serena la cual tenía los ojos llorosos. Al ver esto, Ash se decidió abrazarla. Serena correspondió al abrazo para llorar en su pecho.

-No te preocupes Serena…... Aunque no pueda corresponderte de la manera en que querías, recuerda… Yo siempre estaré apoyándote y a tu lado cuando lo necesites- Ash alcanzo a escuchar un ligero "Gracias" por parte de Serena que se mantuvo aferrada a su pecho y llorando. Ash no tuvo ningún problema con que Serena estuviera de esa manera con él. Ahora mismo ella necesitaba el abrazo de alguien querido…. Y alguien especial por parte de ella.

 **Hotel cualquiera en la BF**

Zinnia se encontraba en un cuarto de aquel hotel en el cual se quedaría por el tiempo en que estuviera trabajando junto a Alan y los demás. Aunque Alan la dejo en aquel sitio para que pudiera descansar ya que era muy tarde, ella tenía algo que hacer antes de irse a la cama junto a su Pokémon

-¿Y has descubierto algo Zinnia?- Preguntaba Paul por video llamada a la mencionada

-Sí y tal vez le sea de ayuda pero ahora mismo no estoy en el edificio, ya que ahora soy integrante de un grupo que trabaja aquí en la Bf-

-¿La Batalla de la Frontera?- Preguntaba Cynthia que ahora estaba al tanto de todo y que se encontraba en la misma pantalla que Paul e Iris

-Así es. Al principio el jefe del grupo en el cual estoy dijo que tenían a un Cerebro como aliado- Dijo la chica impresionando a todos en la llamada

-¿Un Cerebro?- Pregunto impresionado Steven –Que curioso e inesperado….

-¿Cómo se llaman los integrantes de tu equipo Zinnia?- Pregunto Lance

-Bueno, el jefe se llama Alan. Participo en la Liga de Kalos hace 4 años- Dijo al primero el cual sorprendió a Diantha, ¿No era el ayudante del profesor?-El segundo es un tal Shouta, también participo en aquella Liga. Aunque es oriundo de Hoenn a diferencia de Alan que es de Kalos-

-¿Alguien más?- Pregunto Iris intrigada

-Si…. Hay uno más. Es oriundo de Kanto y gano la Liga Kalos en la cual también participaron los otros dos…..-

-Espera….. ¿Gano?- Pregunto Diantha temerosa al tener en mente quien podría ser exactamente "el". Iris también tenía una idea de quien podría ser exactamente y no le gustaba para nada aquel pensamiento.

-Sí, gano. Fue su primera victoria en una Liga. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum y es exactamente de Pueblo Paleta. También ahora conocido aquí en la BF como el Octavo Cerebro- Zinnia se quedó callada. Solo para darse cuenta que todos estaban en un estado en el cual estaban procesando lo recién escuchado.

-…¿Qué?- Fue lo que soltó Paul después de procesar la información recibida


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

-¿Así que tú y Anabel ya son novios?- Preguntaba Alan sentado en un sofá en la casa de Anabel.

-Así se es Alan- Respondió simplemente el azabache que estaba al lado de Alan sentado viendo Tv

-Por lo que me dijo Shouta, ya Anabel es muy melosa contigo-

-Si eso es cierto. Pero a mí no me molesta-

De repente apareció una noticia en la Tv que les llamo la atención

-Se ha puesto en marcha una investigación hacia la llamada organización "Team Flare"- Decía la reportera mientras se mostraban imágenes del logo de la organización y alguno de sus edificios –Esto debido a que se sospecha que sea la muerta organización de "Healing", el cual fue disuelta debido a que se dedicaban a buscar la forma de obtener un supuesto Pokémon Legendario, pero a cambio de que la naturaleza de Kalos desapareciera. Esto último se supo gracias a un soplón que hubo dentro de la organización anteriormente mencionada-

Ash y Alan solo se miraron entre ellos mientras ponían más atención a lo que se decía

-No hemos podido llegar a saber nada más del caso ya que es de carácter político y nosotros no tenemos permiso a esa información por desgracia. En otras noticias…- Nuestros protagonista dejaron de prestar atención a la Tv y se quedaron unos segundos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Alan?-

-Dime Ash-

-Cuando Lysandre te dijo que la organización anterior fue disuelta. ¿Te había dicho que fue lo que dijo el soplón exactamente o siquiera te dijo realmente lo que la organización hacia?-

-No… y tampoco me había dado cuenta de ello aquella vez-

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo pensando en lo que habían visto

-¿Sera bueno preguntarle a Lysandre sobre esto?- Pregunto Ash

-No es buena idea, sabes que fácilmente puede mentirnos y decirnos que "no"- Contesto resignado Alan

-Buen punto-

-Sera mejor dejar esto por ahora. Ya hoy día tuve demasiado tiempo volando- Dijo Alan mientras ambos dirigía al segundo piso

-Espero mañana conocer a la nueva integrante del equipo- Dijo con ilusión Ash –Habías dicho que enfrentaba la mayoría de sus problemas con Pokémon tipo Dragón ¿Cierto?- Vio a Alan asentir de forma positiva –Tal vez le pida una batalla mañana- Dijo pensando en que equipo podría usar mañana

-(suspiro) Ash… tu nunca cambias- Ash lo miro confundido –Ve a pasar tiempo con tu novia mejor será. Pero no se vuelvan tan melosos- Le recomendó mientras se iba a su cuarto

-No prometo nada- Respondió un sonrojado Ash mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Anabel

-¿Anabel?- llamo a la puerta mientras la tocaba

-Pasa- Contesto la peli morada desde dentro

Ash se adentró a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Anabel sentada en su cama con su pijama puesto mientras daba caricias a su Espeon

-Hola Ash- Dijo mientras lo veía -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Pregunto amablemente

-Nada del otro mundo. Viendo cosas sobre mi futura casa y aclarando un tema con alguien- Ash dijo lo último con un poco de frustración, del cual Anabel se dio cuenta

-¿Algo malo?- Ash noto la voz de Anabel con un poco de preocupación

-Solo….. jeje. Es curioso- Se notaba que el azabache estaba un poco nervioso –Hable con Serena esta tarde-

-¿De que hablaron?- Pregunto curiosa la peli morada

-Bueno, te lo resumiré. Ella estaba enamorada de mí desde hace tiempo. Logre darme cuenta de ello gracias a Shouta y a mí mismo, cuando pensaba en la actitud de Serena que tenía conmigo cuando la volví a ver en Kalos. Y pues después de volver a encontrármela luego de volver aquí y volverme tu novio. Decidí decirle sobre nuestra relación, para que no se siguiera haciendo ilusiones conmigo- Se notaba que Ash no estaba contento con haber hecho aquello

Anabel al verlo un poco triste después de haberle contado lo que sucedió, decidió darle un abrazo –Sabes, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por ella- Ash quedo un poco confundido –Es mejor decir la verdad y dañarla ahora, a que no decirle nada y que cuando se enterase sufriera más- el azabache le encontró el sentido a lo dicho –Ahora puede encontrar a alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos y no estar detrás de alguien "despistado"- Lo último lo dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Jeje. No lo soy tanto como ante, ¿Sabes?- Le comento el dueño del Pikachu –Porque si siguiera igual de despistado que antes no estaría aquí contigo- Le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Anabel.

-¿Y si hubieras sido igual de maduro antes?- Le pregunto Anabel -¿Dónde crees que estarías ahora?-

El azabache se puso pensativo y luego de unos segundos respondió –Tal vez en Alola junto con una cierta rubia como novia- Unos momentos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro a Anabel, la cual lo miraba con una cara sombría.

Ash ahora deseaba no haber dicho eso.

 **Al día siguiente**

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- Preguntaba Shouta al azabache

-Solo un error mío, no te preocupes- Respondió sobándose una mejilla suya que la tenia de color rojo

-Bueno. Espero que Zinnia llegue a la hora- Dijo Alan que estaba apoyado en un árbol

Si se preguntan dónde nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en este instante, están en el parque esperando a que Zinnia llegara.

-Oye Alan, ¿Has hablado con Manon últimamente?- Le pregunto Ash a Alan

-Ayer en la noche hable con ella y está bien, ella y su Chesnaught van a por la séptima medalla de gimnasio en Unova- Explico el peli azul

-Esa chiquilla tiene mucho futuro como entrenadora- Dijo Ash luego de escuchar aquello

-¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunto una voz detrás del azabache, el cual salto del susto por ello –Jeje, lo siento si te asuste- Se disculpó la desconocida

-No te preocupes Zinnia, Ash se podría considerar una persona "inmortal" por decirlo así- Dijo Alan

-¿Zinnia?- Preguntaron Ash y Shouta al mismo tiempo.

-Así es- Zinnia se levantó su mano derecha en forma de saludo –Me llamo Zinnia, y seré su nueva compañera de aquí en adelante- Se presentó formalmente –Y este de aquí es Áster- Dijo levantando del suelo a su pequeña Whismur que la acompañaba

-Yo me llamo Ash y el pequeño peli verde es Shouta- Presento el azabache a Shouta y si mismo

-Interesante tener a un ganador de la Liga Kalos a mi lado, es todo un honor- Dijo Zinnia mientras hacia una referencia –También va dirigido a ti Shouta. Llegar a los cuartos de final en la primera Liga de tu vida es muy sorprendente, agregándoles que Kalos era una ciudad que no conocías para nada-

-Si, al principio me costó un poco pero después le pille el truco a Kalos- Respondió Shouta –Además, tenía un muy buen maestro en ese tiempo- Lo último lo dijo apuntando a Ash –Y lo sigue siendo je-

-Bueno, después se alagaran entre ustedes- Dijo Alan –Vamos a caminar por ahí mientras vemos que hacemos-

 **Edificio Flare**

-¿Señor está seguro? Puede ser peligroso- Era lo que comentaba un científico a cierto peli rojo

-Esto empezó a ser peligroso desde que decidí empezar este proyecto, no digas tonterías- Respondió Lysandre –Basta de conversación y pónganse en posición ahora- Todos los científicos del lugar fueron a sus puestos de trabajo y empezaron con el plan

-Todo listo jefe, cuando quiera presione el botón- Comento un científico del lugar

Lysandre contemplo aquel simple botón –Simplemente con pulsar esto tendré el poder de la naturaleza a mis manos para poder usarla como se me dé la gana y además de tener a Zygarde de mi lado para poder lograr el mundo perfecto- Después de aquellas palabras, apretó el botón y miro las cámaras que estaban en una habitación. Aquella habitación tenía a Z1 y Z2 juntos. Ambos empezaron a brillar, haciendo que la vista de la cámara sea nula.

-Señor está funcionando. Los individuos Z1 y Z2 empezaron a juntarse y las plantas cerca del lugar han empezado a crecer considerablemente- Fue lo que comento el Científico que estaba con Lysandre antes.

-Por fin. Mi mundo perfecto está a punto de hacerse realidad- Era lo que decía Lysandre mientras presenciaba la fusión de Z1 y Z2 por la pantalla –Seré… el salvador de este mundo lleno de errores- Fue lo último que dijo al presenciar por pantalla, el Pokémon que lo ayudaría en su misión…. Nada más ni menos que Zygarde Perfecto.

 **Fin de arco de Introduccion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas los cuales se encuentran hablando entre ellos. Sentados en un Café, en una mesa alejada de los demás cliente para que no pudieran escucharlos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te llevo a unirte al Team Flare Ash?- Pregunto Zinnia

-Es más por algo personal, también me ayuda a poder moverme entre regiones sin tener el riesgo de ser encontrado- Respondió tranquilamente el azabache

-¿Cómo eso evita que seas reconocido por ahí?- Pregunto Zinnia confundida

-Es que mi nombre "actual" es Satoshi, Por eso cada vez que entro a algún CP no me reconocen por el nombre. Por esa razón me llaman estos dos (refiriéndose a Alan y Shouta) de esa manera- Los otros dos solo asintieron tranquilamente

-Que ingenioso-

-¿Y tú Zinnia?- La nombrada miro confundido a Alan -¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a unirte?- Pregunto

Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, obviamente no podía decir que fue para ver al Team Flare desde dentro por parte de los Campeones…. Hasta que recordó algo que en verdad le dolía un poco acodarse pero no tenía otra escapatoria ante aquella pregunta.

-Bueno, puede decirse que fue para demostrar que no soy una buena para nada- Eso sorprendió un poco al trio protagonista y se preocuparon un poco al ver que su mechón de pelo tapaba sus ojos (típica escena de personaje de anime triste para que se den una idea) –Vengo… vengo desde una pequeña población en Hoenn que tiene como objetivo cuidar el Pilar Celeste ubicado al Sur de Hoenn. Esto se hace eligiendo a una persona y a aquel "afortunado/a" se le da la tarea de invocar a Rayquaza y pedirle el favor de ser su compañero para la tarea de cuidar el Pilar durante unos años.

Yo soy la actual "afortunada" y desde que me eligieron hace unos 3 meses, no he podido contactar con Rayquaza. Ese me ha hecho quedar mal en mi pueblo, siendo conocida como la "elegida maldita"… Ese es uno de mis muchos apodos por allá-

No se podía decir muy bien lo mal que se sentían nuestros protagonistas al escuchar esa anécdota

-Y por eso me uní a ellos, al Team Flare. Necesito demostrar que no soy una buena para nada, que tengo el poder suficiente para poder contactar con Rayquaza- Esto último lo dijo con los ojos humedecidos

Ash solo soltó un pequeño suspiro. –Mira Zinnia, uno no tiene que siempre depender de algún factor externo para demostrar ser alguien destacable o algo por el estilo. Respóndeme algo, ¿Crees que uniéndote al Team Flare y ganando poder podrás contactar con Rayquaza?- Zinnia solo se le quedo mirando en silencio, no respondió –Yo conocí a Rayquaza, y sé que solamente se hace presente frente a personas que quieran algo bueno para los demás a cambio de sus servicios (no vi la película en donde Rayquaza sale, así que no puedo decir exactamente como es el Rayquaza del anime). No se presentara a personas que quieran solo demostrar su poder con solo invocar su presencia- Ash paro por un momento. –Mi razón para entrar en el Team Flare, aparte de poder pasar desapercibido al moverme por regiones, fue para poder prepararme como persona. Ya no soy un niño que sueña ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon que hay, un Maestro Pokémon. Porque sé que ese es un título que se da uno mismo con su propio ego y que nunca será realmente así. Siempre habrá personas mejores que tú. Alguien siempre te rebasara, incluso luego de darlo todo como persona-

El silencio los invade a todos durante un momento

-Tuve miedo, durante un tiempo tuve miedo de que esas personas que jugaron con mis sentimientos de amistad y las tiraron a la maldita basura pudieran dañar a las personas que quiero. Todo este tiempo, estos cuatro años he extrañado a mi Madre, a mis Pokémon que capture por todas las regiones que he visto, a Serena, Bonnie, Clemont y a amigos que conocía con mis viajes, por ejemplo a los de la Batalla de la Frontera. Pero tuve que hacer ese sacrificio, para poder estar listo y enfrentar a aquellas personas que me dañaron- Zinnia miro a Ash, el cual también tenía los ojos llorosos –Quiero que veas que con unirme a los Team Flare, yo no busque poder. Busque el poder madurar como persona y darme cuenta realmente de lo que tengo alrededor- Con esto Ash solo miro el cielo y se quedó callado

Zinnia solo lo miraba –Gracias- Fue lo que dijo.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales ambos calmaron sus emociones, decidieron que era hora de irse. Ash, Shouta y Alan se fueron por su parte y Zinnia por la suya

- _Después de esa conversación…. ¿En verdad esos tres saben lo que realmente están haciendo los del Team Flare?_ \- Pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al grupo

 **Mientras tanto, Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Rancho**

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar de esta manera?- Se preguntaba Ivysaur (antes conocido como Bulbasaur)

-Solo se paciente- Le decía Hawlucha –Sabes que esto lo hacemos por Ash y que él está teniendo sus problemas-

-Es nuestro deber como sus Pokémon ayudarlo todo lo posible- Decía Bayleef

-Si pero, ¿cuándo nos va a venir a ver el mismo?- Pregunto Ivysaur –Sé que lo hemos vuelto a ver, pero siempre es de a lotes que lo vemos, no lo hemos podido ver todos reunidos aquí…. Como la familia que solíamos ser…- Eso ultimo afecto el ánimo de los demás

-Me sorprende que estés así, cuando conoces perfectamente a Ash- Fue lo que dijo un Blastoise que apareció por detrás (es obvio que es el Wartortle de Ash evolucionado) –Sé que todos están un poco triste por no saber mucho de nuestro entrenador. Pero tienen que entender que él no la está pasando bien, y no se presenta aquí porque nos quiere mantener seguros de "ellos". Él nos quiere mantener seguros, aunque eso le cueste caro- Todos los Pokémon del rancho miraron a Blastoise –Nosotros entrenamos a diario para poder serle de ayuda a Ash cuando el momento lo requiera. Tenemos que estar listo para cuando "ellos" vengan y les demos una paliza de las buenas- Todos empezaron darse ánimos a ellos mismos – ¡Le daremos la paliza de sus vidas a esos idiotas! - Eso hiso estallar a todo el rancho con gritos de todos

Mientras dentro del Laboratorio

-¿Qué está pasando afuera?- Pregunto Tracey mientras veía hacia la ventana

-Creo que algo en que no tenemos que meternos por ahora- Dijo el Prof. Oak

-Si usted lo dice- Dijo volviendo a dibujar

 **Volviendo con nuestros héroes (algunas horas después en la tarde)**

-Solo quiero descansar un rato- Dijo Ash tirado en la mesa

-No hicimos nada más que hablar con Zinnia y ayudar en casa- Le dijo Alan

-No me sorprende que Ash este de esta manera- Comento Shouta

-Sí, soy el más flojo de los tres ¿Y qué?- Dijo Ash ante esos dos comentarios. Pikachu solo se pegó en la cara por lo que dijo su entrenador

-Lo bueno es que tienes a Anabel para que pueda ayudarte con eso-

Ash solo miro a Alan con una cara de como si lo estuviera jodiendo

-Y tú a Manon para…. Oh espera- Shouta estaba aguantándose la risa mientras veía a Alan el cual tenía una pequeña vena en la cabeza

-¿Quién esa Manon?- Pregunto Anabel intentando entrar a la conversación

-Se podría considerarse la novia de Alan…. Pero sin serlo- Contesto Shouta –Más o menos como estaban tú y Ash cuando nosotros llegamos-

-Aunque eso este demás, es exactamente como están ellos dos- Dijo Ash sonrojado

-¿Pero porque no le dice que le gusta?- Pregunto Anabel con un leve sonrojo

-Se lo quiero decir pero no la he visto durante un año en persona, prefiero que este concentrada en la Liga Unova ahora que tiene la oportunidad de poder destacar y llegar lejos- Dijo Alan con un suspiro al final

-Eso es un bonito detalle por tu parte. Espero puedas declararte pronto antes de que alguien te la quite- Eso ultimo asusto un poco a Alan pero sabía que Manon también lo quería así que se despreocupo de inmediato

-Si tú tuviste la suerte de que yo no me fijara en nadie desde que te conocí hasta ahora, ¿Qué impide que a Alan y Manon no le suceda lo mismo?- Todos miraron a Ash por ese comentario

-Ash, si pude perdonarte lo de ayer, ¿Quién te asegura que pueda hacer lo mismo con lo que dijiste ahora?- Le dijo Anabel a su novio con una vena marcada en la frente mientras aun sonreía

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- Pregunto preocupado Ash

-Tal vez piensa que lo primero que dijiste sobre tú y Anabel, haya sido cosa de pura suerte- Respondió Shouta. Alan solo soltó un leve suspiro ante eso

-Lo siento- Dijo Ash un poco mal

-Bueno, también tienes un poco de razón con lo que dijiste. Que hayas sido un despistado durante todo este tiempo fue pura suerte realmente- Lo dicho por Anabel, para Ash tuvo un poco de sabor a venganza en el fondo pero no dijo nada por lo que sucedió ayer y que Anabel lo haya perdonado como si nada -¿Y tu Shouta?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿No hay alguien que te interese?- Pregunto curiosa la peli lila

El peli verde pensó durante un rato ante esa pregunta, para luego responder un simple

-Si- Eso los sorprendió a todos, y más a Ash y Alan que son sus compañeros de viaje –Pero no pienso decir quien es, ya que quiero descansar un rato- Dijo retirándose del lugar

Los demás se quedaron callados mientras procesaban lo que Shouta había dicho

-¿Tenias idea de eso?- Le pregunto Anabel a Ash

-No, ni mínima idea. Me pregunto quién será- Respondió el azabache

-Quien sea, podremos preguntárselo otro día. Si quieres Ash, ve a darles comida y a pasar un rato con tus Pokémon- Le pidió Alan

-Está bien, ¿Quieres ayudarme Anabel?- Le pregunto a la peli lila estirándole la mano. Ella agarro la mano del azabache y se fueron al patio trasero

Alan se quedó mirando cómo se iba la pareja. Cerró los ojos y pensó durante un tiempo –Te amo Manon- Dijo al aire para irse del lugar.

 **De vuelta con Zinnia (en el hotel)**

-Ninguno tiene idea de lo que está pasando realmente- Dijo Zinnia mientras estaba nuevamente en un reunión con los Campeones

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Lance ante aquel comentario

-Si, Tal vez Alan sea el que sospeche algo de lo que pasa pero nada más que eso. Por otro lado, Ash esta hay por algo personal y Shouta sigue a este último porque lo considera algo así como su maestro- Respondió

-¿Personales?- Pregunto Cynthia. Iris se estremeció un poco

-Maldita sea…- Se dijo a ella misma

-¿Sucede algo pequeña?- Pregunto Alder

Iris se puso nerviosa por obvias razones. Soltó un gran suspiro y se preparo

-Bueno…. Yo se cuales son esos asuntos personales de Ash- Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello –Y se los contare ahora mismo-

-Iris- Pronuncio Paul en voz baja antes de empezar a escuchar

 **De vuelta con Ash (patio trasero)**

Los Pokémon se encontraban comiendo, algunos conversando con su entrenador o entre ellos

-Realmente se llevan bien entre ellos-

-Siempre se ayudan entre ellos cuando alguno tiene un problema. ¿No es así Flareon?-

-Fla~- Respondió contenta mientras era acariciada por su entrenador

- **Al menos pudiste haberlo dicho más indirectamente ¿No?-** Dijo Lucario ante lo dicho

-¿Me vas a decir que es mentira?- Lucario no respondió nada –Ves, no tienes por qué alegar-

El Pokémon azul solo suspiro y empezó a acariciar a Flareon, la cual acepto las caricias

Anabel agarro el brazo de su novio y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de este

-Espero puedas solucionar tus problemas pronto para poder estar en paz pronto- Dijo mientras miraba a todos los Pokémon que se encontraban conviviendo

-No te preocupes, esto lo solucionare a su debido tiempo. Pero algo si es seguro- Esto último hizo que Anabel mirara a Ash –Siempre estaré a tu lado y el de las personas que quiero para protegerlos- Dicho eso el azabache le dio un beso en la frente a su novia. Pikachu que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa por lo feliz que estaba de su entrenador, esto también aplico para Lucario, Flareon y el Espeon de Anabel que se encontraba al lado de su entrenadora


End file.
